Nobody Says No To Me
by KateAmeliaJUdd
Summary: Sebastian is happy dating Blaine. Yt when the arrival of Hunter Clarrington comes into play things start to take a twisting turn. People get hurt, feelings get betrayed and strange friendships start to form. Set in Season Four. Some changes do occur. Graduating Students of Season 3 are still at McKinley for stoyline purposes.
1. The Bet

**A/n: What if Blaine didn't transfer to McKinley? Just got this idea in my head from a role-play I was doing with a mate and needed to make a full length fanfiction out of it. I simply couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy. **

**Basics: Blaine and Kurt parted ways at the beginning of Season 3 and throughout the year he and Sebastian become closer and started dating by the end of the year. Yet things all changed when a new Warbler came into the picture. In walks Hunter Clarrington!**

It had certainly been a whirlwind of a year. Blaine Anderson had achieved the almost impossible He had somehow managed to tame Ohio's Casanova and keep him as a one man guy. Things couldn't be better and he was certain that nothing could burst his bubble. Another year at Dalton was starting and he hadn't ever been more excited. Somehow he just knew that his Senior year was going to be more eventful than any other. If only he knew what was really in store for him.

The Warbler packed his suitcase, of course it wasn't compulsory to stay at Dalton for the year, he thought a change would be nice. He needed time away from home and spending the term in the Dalton Dorm Rooms seemed like the perfect idea. Thankfully Sebastian's flea invested room-mate from the previous year had graduated and that left a free bed, a bed that Blaine had quickly claimed.

As he sat on his suitcase to ensure that it closed it made him wonder something. What was Sebastian doing with him? He wasn't the type of guy who could give him what he wanted. All he had to offer was his heart.

A guy like Sebastian needed an orgasm a day. He fed on orgasms and Blaine couldn't stop wondering if he'd tire of not getting them, yes they had sex, but not all the time and certainly not everyday, in the six months that they had been an item they'd slept together a grand total of three times, most of which he spent not really knowing what the hell he was doing . His parents told him that he worried to much. That he thought to much into things and practically forced them to come true. Yet he didn't think he did. Was it so wrong to just want everything to be perfect? He wanted his senior year to be the year he would always remember and he wanted to share that with Sebastian Smythe. The guy he was madly in love with.

Blaine almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "What you doing here, Sebastian?" he said with a smile turning to face the door as Sebastian appeared around it, that signature smirk rested upon his lips. God that smirk just made him go weak at the knees. It was just flawless and somehow flirtatious, without really meaning to be.

"How'd you know it was me?" he replied, closing the door behind him and making his way over to Blaine's desk, perching himself on the end of it, dropping his jacket onto the back of the chair.

"You are the only person who bothers to knock before you come in" Blaine said, walking towards him and standing between his boyfriends legs. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't back until tomorrow?"

"I got bored in France without you, so I got an earlier flight. You got a problem with that. I can always just leave and meet you tomorrow afternoon at Dalton if you'd rather that" he teased him, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy and pulling him in that little bit closer,

"No," Blaine answered simply and rested his head against his chest. "I missed you, so much. One week is to long for you to leave the country without me"

"Technically it wasn't a week it was six days. I was supposed to be back tomorrow remember?"

Blaine whacked his arm, "Shut up, you know what I meant."

Sebastian simply laughed. Blaine was so easy to pick on, he was so easily wound up and if anything he just felt as though bullying him seemed like the right thing to do. A Sigh escaped him as he jumped down from the desk. His eyes drifting over to the over flowing suitcase, that was sat upon Blaine's bed.

"Need a hand with that? I am an expert at packing suitcases" he asked him. Truth was he had a dose of OCD and things had to be put away correctly otherwise he got a little bit freaked out. It was just the fact that he was way too organised for his own good and liked everything to be in the right place. Something that his parents often took the piss out of him for.

He just couldn't stand the way that Blaine had packed, everything was all over the place and it just looked like he hadn't bothered to fold anything, simply having just shoved it in. In a desperate attempt to get it packed and over and done with.

Blaine nodded, "Please, I can't get it to close." he admitted. He knew the real reason that Sebastian wanted to take charge and pack his suitcase for him, yet he said nothing on the subject. The last time he had brought it up they'd argued and not spoken for days. He didn't want that, not now. He wanted this year to be unforgettable, for all the right reasons and not the bad ones. He wanted it to start on a positive note. He sat himself down on the chair in front of his desk and watched his boyfriend pulling everything out the suitcase

"How did you get in here anyway? My parents never let me have guys in my bedroom, well not after 6pm and certainly not since they found out I was gay."

"Parents love me. Although I did have to sit though the 'don't violate our son' and 'any funny business and you are out' talk. But with a bit of Smythe persuasion I managed to convince them to let me up to surprise you, after having promised that we would keep a clothes on at all times" Sebastian answered him, his concentration focused on packing away Blaine's socks and underwear.

"Wow! You really are amazing. I may need you to convince my parents of things more often. Clearly you are a natural at it." Blaine smiled, gently drumming his fingers on the desk. He couldn't stop staring at Sebastian. He really was just perfect and Blaine couldn't work out what he had done to deserve him. He must have done something right.

Sebastian's laugh echoed around the room and it was simply just like music to Blaine's ears. He felt his heart melting and if anything he just wanted to leap at him and tackle him to the bed and literally possess him.Instead he settled for jumping up to his feet and wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. "You going to be much longer with that?" he whispered into his ear

"That all depends on how much you distract me. Do you really need to take so many bow ties, Blaine? You do realise that five days out of the seven will be spent in your Dalton uniform. So seventeen bow ties is a little over the top." he turned around in his arms. "How about we make a deal, you drop the amount of bow ties down to ten and I will finish packing this suitcase"

"Fine, but you owe me for this." he frowned stepping out of Sebastian's arms and kissing his nose "Big time"

"Oh I can give you whatever you want. You just need to say the words" Sebastian grinned at him.

Blaine didn't say another word, he sat himself down on the floor and stifled through his bow ties. How was he supposed to narrow them down to simply just ten. Sebastian was being unfair. Why couldn't he take all of them?

Blaine found himself changing his mind over and over again. He didn't really know which ones he wanted most, this was the most unfair choice he had to make. "I can't do this. It's like you trying to decide between an orgasm or having Courvoisier in your coffee and being only being able to have one or the other. Not possible."

"I wouldn't say that. I choose the orgasm. I mean come on between alcohol and an orgasm. There is no competition." Sebastian said with a smile as he packed the last of Blaine's trousers into the suitcase and moved onto his Dalton Uniform.

He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on him in that uniform, it was only the second time that they had met. The first had been more just a brief smile in the corridor and the exchanging of a few words, which involved Sebastian asking where dorm room twelve was. If he hadn't fallen in love with him on that first meeting then it was the sight of him in the uniform that did it. He had always been a sucker for a guy in uniform.

"I hate you" Blaine mumbled.

"No you don't. You love me. You know you do" he grinned "Narrowed them down yet?"

"I am still mad at you. Nobody makes me choose between my bow ties." he pouted. "Can I have eleven? I managed to get rid of six of them."

"Fine, but to make up for it, you are buying me dinner. I haven't eaten all day and I am starving and craving a Breadstix right now" Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes as he held out his hand for the bow ties and dropped them on top of everything.

"Fine, you have a deal" Blaine grinned leaning up and kissing him

Sebastian easily closed the suitcase and zipped it up as if it was the easiest thing in the world

Blaine's jaw dropped open and he simply stared at him.

"Honey, close your mouth. You'll catch flies" Sebastian mused to him as straightened out Blaine's bed clothes, having moved the suitcase to stand on the floor. The last thing that he wanted was Blaine's parents giving the lecture on violating their son, and the state of Blaine's bed at the moment made it look like they had been up to something. Of course Sebastian wished that things would get a little heated right now. He wanted to get all hot and sweaty with Blaine, but the thought of his parents walking in on them was more than enough to put him off the idea. He didn't want to have to explain things to them. Plus they'd probably ground Blaine until next year and he'd never see him outside of school hours.

"How did you do that? I tried for ages to get that suitcase to close" Blaine replied in amazement

"I told you I am skilled at packing suitcases."

"But how? I can never pack them properly"

"Because my mum used to have a new guy every few months. It was always the same old story. She'd move in with him shag him a few times and then me and her would leave in the middle of the night whilst he was sleeping because god forbid she could ever break up with anyone. So that and a combination of OCD where everything has to be perfect, sort of made me the expert. I guess that is why I like Dalton so much. I can stay there over the year and don't have to keep changing schools and making new friends."

Blaine looked down at the floor and swallowed, feeling like he had hit a nerve. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't its fine. I am used to it."

Sebastian sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. "Come here. I want to be in your arms for a bit before going to Breadstix. I missed you too much."

Blaine smiled slightly and sat himself down next to Sebastian. For a few moments both of them simply sat there in one another arms, Blaine hadn't even realised that they had moved to lie down on his bed, simply lying there legs draped over the end. He rested his head upon Sebastian's chest and drew soft circles on the exposed skin that lay by his hip. Sebastian's eyes fluttered to a close. It had been ages since anyone had made him feel the way Blaine did, he'd never really ever gotten close enough to anyone to fall for them. Perhaps that was why all he settled for was orgasms and sex, at least in the past. It gave him that feeling of power and control and part of him loved that. Only being with Blaine washed all that away. He made him feel like he belonged, like he was worth something.

"What happened to your dad?" Blaine asked suddenly, catching Sebastian off guard. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You don't have to answer me. I just realised that I don't know anything about you and I am sort of curious"

"No, it's fine." he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "He lives in Paris, which is why I went to France. Just to see him for a week, I generally do that every year a few times. I don't like spending time with him because his girlfriend is the same age as me, in fact she is a couple of months older and that is it, and she is a bitch. She thinks that because she is dating my dad that she can boss me around. I dread the day he marries her."

"Wow, your family is strangely complicated. Sometimes I think mine is simple. I mean my parents are still together. I have a brother that is away all the time, doing god only knows what. But at least we know where he is. Sometimes I think I have it easy"

"Oh trust me you do. I mean your parents are more in love than mine ever were. Sure mine were married for almost fifteen years, yet the way your parents act around each other I have never seen anyone like it. It's like being around love sick teenagers."

"Really?" Blaine propped himself up on his elbows, allowing it to sink into the mattress. His eyes resting upon Sebastian's face. "They act like that? I never noticed."

"Yes, well maybe they turn it down a notch when you walk in the room so as not to embarrass you or anything."

Blaine shrugged, "Yeah maybe. I want to be like them in seventeen years time, still as in love as the day they met"

"Well maybe you will be."

"I want to be like that with you." he said to him. Sure they hadn't been an item all that long, yet he hadn't felt this way about Kurt. With Sebastian it was different. There was this feeling inside him that he couldn't describe. He never wanted that feeling to go away. Resting his head against his chest again he snuggled in closer to him. "I love you" he whispered, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's chest over the top of his shirt

"You too, Killer"

Blaine smiled softly to himself. That was as far as things got with Sebastian saying how he felt. Somehow that was okay. It didn't bother him that Sebastian hadn't said he loved him. He knew that when the time was right then he would, and then it would be special. It would be a moment to treasure for the rest of his life. A moment that he would never forget.

"Okay enough snuggling. You owe me a Breadstix, Anderson" Sebastian said with a grin as he sat up on the bed, causing Blaine to do the same.

Breadstix was surprisingly quiet; Blaine certainly hadn't seen it this quiet before, especially for this time of the evening. Getting a table he sat opposite Sebastian, he preferred that to sitting next to him, it meant lingering hand holding over the top of the table and an excuse to look into his eyes and get lost as he talked.

He wasn't really paying much attention to anything that was going on around him, having simply just ordered a chicken salad, he focused on Sebastian. He was talking about something, what exactly Blaine didn't know. The way his lips moved. The way his Adams Apple moved with each word. It was all just making him want to fly across the table and kiss him. He pushed the food around on his plate and ate the odd little mouthful. He suddenly didn't feel all that hungry. All he wanted now was to jump in Sebastian's arms and devour him.

"Will you eat that?" he said suddenly, making Blaine jump "I mean it Anderson. Eat it. I don't want you wasting away on me"

"Not really hungry." he insisted.

"I don't care. You ordered it you eat it. Otherwise what is the point in you paying for it."

Blaine looked at him with a rather confused look on his face. What was Sebastian getting at? Blaine hadn't a clue. Sometimes that guy surprised him and did things that he would never have imagined him doing. Yet other times he was so predictable.

"Don't tell me you have never dined and dashed before, killer."

Blaine shook his head.

"Fine, go wait in the car park for me. I will follow you out in a minute."

"Sebastian we can't not pay. I mean I come here all the time. It wouldn't be right. We have to pay. Have to pay. Just let me pay. I don't mind that I didn't eat much of my food"

"Where is your sense of fun? Live a little."

With those words Sebastian took Blaine's hand and pulled him up. Dragging him out the restaurant and around the corner. He pushed him up against a wall and pressed his lips up against Blaine's. "How is that for a thrill?"

"I hate you" Blaine mumbled back against his lips. "I bloody hate you" he said again, pushing his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and holding his head in place.

"No you don't. You love me and I feel the same way about you."

"I can never set foot in that place again. Out of sheer embarrassment. I love Breadstix as well"

"I can I confess something? I paid on the way out, but just the look on your face. Priceless and so adorable"

Blaine simply just glared at him. "And to think you really actually believe that I don't hate you. You just keep tell yourself that darling."

The rest of the night went by way too quickly. Not to mention how fast the drive from his place to Dalton went the following morning. Then again to be fair Sebastian did drive like a bit of a lunatic at times.

It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to go to Dalton tomorrow, of course he did. He missed all his friends. Yet the fact that he had chosen to stay there made all the difference. He wasn't really sure why. Perhaps it was normal to be so nervous. He had tried to convince himself that it was all just one long sleepover with all of his friends, but even that hadn't calmed his nerves. It hadn't really sunk in yet, despite the fact that he had just spent the best part of the morning packing his clothes away into the wardrobe that Sebastian had designated him.

He could only hope that the traditional first Warbler meeting of the year would knock some sense into him. He barely remembered the walk down to the Common Room. Now that he really focused on things he was feeling a little drowsy. Perhaps a nap after this was over was the best option for him. His head rested on Sebastian's shoulder, he could feel his eyes dropping.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that there was a new guy in the Warblers, Hunter Clarrington. He'd been given a scholarship from another school, some Military School in Colorado or something. Any way it meant that he instantly got a free pass into any groups or clubs he had previously been in. So that had earned him a free ticket into becoming a Warbler. Not that it mattered to Blaine. He had decided that this year he was going to aim to get a few less solos and spend the extra time that he had studying to get good grades, enough to get into a decent College.

Sebastian didn't trust Hunter. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. For one thing he had eyes for his man. Something he was going to have pull him over about the first chance he got. What did it matter to him if he got on the wrong side of the new Head of the Warblers? He couldn't drop him, considering the fact that Blaine would leave for a start, which would then just cause a domino effect from the others. So he'd be left without a team to compete with. He wasn't one to hold a grudge on someone that he knew nothing about, well not really. Yet nobody took Blaine away from him and got away with it. He'd do anything to keep him safe and that was something he had promised himself from the very first moment that they had met. He had won him over and now that he had he wasn't about to let him go. Not for anything or anyone.

Yet perhaps giving him a little bit of a chance was at least fair. He couldn't exactly pull him over for looking at Blaine, could he? Maybe a few days waiting was his best option, if the looks continued then he was going to but in and make it clear to him that Blaine was his and he was off limits.

The starting of a new year was always hectic, and it was on that note that the Warbler's had agreed to meet up again in a week, one everything had settled down. It gave everyone a chance to fall back into old habits and get used to their new work loads. The days passed, some quicker than others and before Blaine knew it the next Warbler meeting was starting. And he was late. Great! This wasn't what he needed, dumping his bag onto his bed he closed the dorm room door behind him. Racing down the stairs and skidding in through the open Common Room door.

"Sorry I am late, lost track of time" he panted

"Well it's about time you showed up. The room was starting to look a little dull. At least it's brightening up now. You didn't miss much, just discussing a duets week." Hunter said with a wide grin. A grin that seemed far too flirtatious to be anything that Sebastian would tolerate. Blaine could only hope that he hadn't really noticed, the last thing he wanted was to be the cause of a fight within the Warblers.  
Hunter's gaze was fixed upon him, practically undressing him with his eyes.

Blaine sat himself down in the nearest spot possible. He felt hot and flustered and was sure that he must have looked like he had just run a marathon. Sweat was sticking to the back of his neck.

"As I was saying" Hunter continued, looking around the room "Instead of everyone getting their usual partners. I am proposing that half the room put their names into a box and the other half each pick out a name. The name that you pick out will be your duet Partner for the week. As for the songs, well that will be decided by this little box here. In this box there are various feelings, from love to hate, anger to curacy, you task will be to find a song that falls under that word. Any questions?"

Jeff's hand shot up, his face just looked confused, although that wasn't really anything new. It wasn't really all that hard to confuse that guy. It was just a matter of what had confused him this time. "What does Curacy mean?" he asked, looking around the room. Surely he couldn't have been the only guy that didn't know the meaning of the word. He was starting to think that it was a word Hunter had made up.

"Trust" Hunter said simply. "Now everyone on the left side of the room put your names in here on the bits of paper on the front table"

Half the Warblers rose from their places and wrote down their names, before dropping the bit of paper into the hat. "Okay, everyone take a bit of paper and one by one read out who your partner is, your partner will then come up to the front desk and pick out a piece of paper from this box, which will be the base of your song choice."

Sebastian's eyes were fixed upon Hunter. Why did he have eyes for Blaine? He was starting at him like he was a piece of meat. If Blaine got Hunter's name then he was going to object. Could he object? After all if it was Blaine pick out the name he couldn't accuse Hunter of cheating, right? He knew he was going to have to watch Hunter like a hawk.  
He felt the anger boiling up inside of him. Only wishing, now, that he had said something on their first day of meeting. Thankfully Blaine hadn't seemed to notice that he was being preyed on by some man eating whore. Yet then again he hadn't really noticed much this week. Sebastian knew he hadn't been sleeping. He shared a room with him and most nights shared a bed. It was easy to tell, by the tossing and turning all night that sleep wasn't coming to him right now. Not to mention when Blaine had thought Sebastian was asleep he had studied by the light of a torch in the corner of the room, so as to keep the light from falling upon himself.

"Sebastian"

Sebastian came back into the real world as he heard his name being called out. To his annoyance it was the one and only Hunter Clarrington that had spoken it. He sighed softly, at least there was one good thing that would come out of this. It would give him a chance to talk to him. Talk to him and make sure that he stayed away from Blaine Anderson. It wasn't an option. It was state of honest fact. Blaine was his and nobody else's.

He stepped forwards and reached into the box of feelings, pulling out the final piece of paper. From the look on Hunter's face he knew he knew what it was, after all he had been the one to put them all in there, right? He swallowed before unfolding the paper and reading the word that was written upon it. "Fear" he said simply.

It did seem a little ironic, after all he was a little afraid that Hunter's charms would steal Blaine's heart away.

"Meeting Dismissed. We'll meet again tomorrow at 4pm sharp. No late comers, that includes you, Anderson" Hunter spoke up.

Blaine simply blushed and hung back to speak with Sebastian as the others filed out, already discussing songs with their partners, probably more excited about the fact that they were all going to get a chance to sing something within two weeks of the year starting.

"So who you with?" Sebastian asked Blaine, realising that he had no idea who anyone else had been paired up with. He'd been too busy thinking up a thousand ways to remove Hunter's head with the objects in the room, including the room itself.

"Nick and I have sing a song about love." he said in a mock lovey dovey tone.

Sebastian smiled softly and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close to him. "So how come you two are not off practising?"

"Nick said he needed to spend some quality time with Jeff. I swear those two are dating. They must be. If they are not glued to one another's sides then they are racing off to be with the other one. I am just waiting for the day they tell us they are getting married."

"So you thought you'd stay back here and talk to me. As for Nick and Jeff, I am sure they are already married. They act like an old married couple all the time. Its sickening." he smirked at him as he pulled him in a for a kiss, falling up against the wall. As always Blaine's kisses simply took his breath away. He simply melted into them.

"Get a room!" Hunter's voice echoed from the other side of the room.

The kiss ended and both boys turned to look at the newest addition to the Warbler's. A grin was spread across his face.

"I swear he is related to the Cheshire Cat." Blaine muttered under his breath, before pressing a brief kiss to Sebastian's lips "See you later. We are still going out tonight, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "Of course, it's a Friday night. Scandal would miss me to much if I didn't go" he grinned.

Sebastian watched his boyfriend leave the room before turning to Hunter. There wasn't a moment left to spare. He couldn't afford it. Hunter had to be put straight and it had to be now.

"Al-right, Clarrington. Here is the dealing out, keep your hands off my guy. I have seen you gawking at him and I know that look. I created that look. Keep off him. I don't care what it takes, but I can promise you that I will do anything to make sure that you keep off him. You can have anything you want. I have my ways of getting even the most impossible of things. I am not afraid of making an enemy out of you. Got it?"

Hunter grinned the whole way through Sebastian's rant. He folded his arms to his chest. If anything it was just amusing to listen to him. It made him smile inside at how protective he was over Blaine. It was cute. He'd thought of him as this cool and confident guy. Yet on the inside he was just scared of losing the guy he loved. And Hunter loved that. It was something that he could play on. He could use it to get what he wanted. It dawned on him that he could get Sebastian to do anything that he wanted, as long as he continued to promise that he would leave Blaine alone.

"You" he said simply after a few moments. The confused look on Sebastian's face made him continue. He took a few steps forwards so that he was standing right in front of Sebastian "You said you'd give me anything I wanted and I want you. Got it?"

"That is not fair. You don't get to choose me. I am not something to be achieved in all this." Sebastian replied to him, his arms folding across his chest. Now he was starting to regret saying that Hunter could have anything. He had a horrible feeling that he was going to lose this conversation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He'd never met a guy that had this much power over him.

"Fine, if I can't have you then I am having Blaine. It's that simple, Smythe. I want you in any way that I choose and for as long as I choose. Understand?"

"No, you can't just click your fingers and get whatever guy you want, Clarrington" Sebastian persisted.

"I think you will find I can" he clicked his fingers "I want you. Blackmail is what I do best and trust me when I say that you will do everything and anything that I tell you. Otherwise I am getting that pretty faced boyfriend of yours into my bed and fucking him into the mattress and there is nothing that you can about it. Take your pick"

Hunter sure as hell wasn't about to back down, nothing that Sebastian said was going to make him. He smirked to himself, realising in that moment that he could get literally anything from this guy at any time of the day, all he had to do was get him to agree and the deal was done. Sebastian Smythe was under his control and there wasn't going to be anything that could be changed about that.

"Blaine can never find out about this" Sebastian said after a few moments. His voice sounding dry and a little scared.

"Deal, but just remember. The moment you tell anyone about our little deal, it's off and I am going after Blaine. And I always get what I want. Doesn't bother me if it belongs to someone else." he grinned. Taking a few steps backwards and pushing shut the open door. For a few moments he just stood there staring straight at Sebastian. Before he walked up to him and pressed his lips up against his, pushing him backwards and down onto the sofa..

"You are not playing along. Kiss me or Blaine is mine" Hunter whispered, straddling Sebastian's legs.

Sebastian swallowed. He knew that he didn't have a choice, until he found a way out of this deal he had to play along with anything Hunter wanted. Closing his eyes, and already wishing that all this was over, he leant forwards and pressed his lips to Hunter's. The other Warbler instantly returned the kiss, grinding up against him and pushing his tongue into his mouth. This was so wrong and Sebastian knew it. He'd never cheated on anyone before and this was certainly not how he would ever have wanted to do it if he ever did.

The fact that anyone could walk in and catch them scared him. Hunter didn't seem all that bothered by it, especially by the way that he was still grinding up against him and dominating his mouth, devouring it and taking his breath completely away. In the minute or so that the kiss lasted Sebastian found himself gasping for a breath.

Hunter pulled away, and yet didn't move, one leg either side of Sebastian he simply rested his hands upon his shoulders. "We are not done yet. I want one more thing from you. I need to know that you are in this for the long run and you won't back out on me now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed a couple of buttons, resting it on the arm of the chair. He kissed him once again, making Sebastian gasp, yet after a few seconds he pulled away and trailed kisses along his jaw line and up towards his ear, whispering into it. "I want a blow job."

Sebastian choked slightly. "What? You are joking me, right?"

"Would I joke about that?" He climbed off him "Now you going to give me that blow job or do I have your permission to go after Blaine."

Sebastian couldn't le him go after Blaine. He needed him and losing him would literally just tear him apart. He knew that much, the way that Blaine made him feel was something he hadn't ever thought he could feel before, something that he knew he'd never feel again for as long as he lived.

He simply swallowed for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon and reached up with shaky hands to Hunter's belt, undoing it with one swift movement before pulling down the zip and slowly pulling his trousers down his legs. Hunter's hand reached to his phone and pressing another button, letting his phone start recording, he needed security. He needed something to prove Sebastian had cheated, if he was to just drop out the deal without warning and this was going to prove to be it, hopefully.

"What if someone walks in?" he asked the boy standing up above him. It hadn't ever bothered him before with Blaine, yet now the fact that if anyone walked in they would take it as cheating, which technically it was, and things would be over with him and Blaine and he would have handed him to Hunter on a golden platter.

"I doubt anyone will be coming in here for a good half an hour. But if you are that worried about it you had just better make me cum as fast as you can." Hunter countered him as he lowered himself down onto the sofa and removed his own boxers, dropping them to the floor on top of his pants.

Hunter's erection sprang in front of Sebastian's face. There was certainly no going back now. He had made a deal with the devil and he couldn't get out of it, without losing his reason for living.

"Suck me" Hunter mused to him, pushing his head down towards his cock. "Suck me, Sebastian"

Sebastian pressed his lips to the tip of his erection, circling it with his tongue hearing Hunter let out a small whimper, his thighs tightening. Slowly, Sebastian lowered his mouth onto him, gradually taking him into his mouth hearing him let out a shaky breath. Slowly he slid Hunter's erection in and out of his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base. Hunter let out a loud groan and grabbed a fist full of Sebastian's hair, running his fingers through it and thrusting his hip upwards into Sebastian's face.

God how amazing Sebastian's lips felt wrapped around his erection. It was clear to Hunter that Sebastian had done this many times before. He certainly knew his way around a dick. His tongue seemed to press up against all the right places to make him reach a climax rather quickly. Hunter let out a soft moan. Sebastian's tongue swirled around the tip, paying particular attention to the slit on the tip. Before he once again took his whole cock into his mouth and sucked furiously on it.

"Sebastian… Oh God, Sebastian…" he let out a small feminine noise, his hand tightening in Sebastian's hair, pulling painfully at it. "Sebastian…" Hunter moaned. "I'm gonna cum…" he swallowed hard. "Shit, I'm gonna…" he gulped again. "I'm…"  
At that moment Hunter came, hard. His voice was a shaky moan, his hands tightening in Sebastian's hair as he rolled his hips forward, cumming down his throat, the hot liquid coating the back of his throat.  
"Fucking hell. Anyone ever told you that you give an amazing blow job. Don't think I will be forgetting that for a while." Hunter said with a grin, leaning upwards and pressing his lips to Sebastian's for a brief moment before pulling away once again. He picked up his phone and stopped the recording, before pulling on his boxers and pants and dropping his phone into his pocket once more. "I will let you know when I want you again. You'd better come running or I go straight after Blaine."

Leaving Sebastian with those words he turned and left the room. Sebastian rested against the back of the sofa. He felt horrible. How could he look Blaine in the eye, knowing that he had sucked off someone else? Someone that Blaine didn't really seem to like all that much. He barely even knew the guy for a start. So getting into a deal with him probably wasn't the best thing he had ever done. God only knows what Hunter would call on him for next. It could be anything. Was Blaine really worth all this? Sebastian instantly knew the answer. Yes. Blaine was worth everything that he had. He'd gladly give up everything to be with him. Only now he felt used and horrible.

Tonight he was going to have to just act like everything was normal and it wasn't. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the texts from Blaine, most of them were just simple flirty texts sent out when he was bored in class. Yet all the same they made him smile and for a few moments made him feel better.

He walked into his dorm room and was greeted with Blaine throwing himself at him and wrapping his arms around him in tight embrace.

"Woah, Killer. Give me a chance to breathe and walk in the room before you pounce at me" Sebastian said to him, fearing that there was guilt hidden in his voice. At least if there was Blaine hadn't noticed it. Or if he had then he was choosing to ignore it All the same Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tightly. He only wished that he could tell him what he had done. The deal that he had made with the Devil. Simply just to keep him away from Blaine. Yet the moment he did Hunter had won. Blaine would leave him and the newest addition to the Warblers would make sure that he was the shoulder to cry on and Sebastian would be left in the background having to watch the two of them getting closer. It made him sick just to think about it.

"Sorry. I just missed you today. Where you been?" he asked, pulling away from him and sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes staring longingly up at him.

"With Hunter, just practising the song for tomorrow." he lied to him. There it was the first lie of his relationship. The first of many no doubt. He swallowed and pulled off his Blazer. "If we are going out we'd better get changed. Last time I went drinking in my blazer I got red wine in my piping."

"I know. I was there" Blaine laughed. "You were so panicking. It was adorable" he rose to his feet and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"You too, Killer"

The pair of them managed to get dressed without falling over one another. It was strange to be getting changed in the same room as Sebastian. He'd never done that before. It had been a matter of getting his uniform on, or taking it off. Not actually changing into something else. He heard Sebastian's phone buzzing, considering Sebastian was in the bathroom, sorting out his hair since god forbid he should allow it to look slightly out of place, he figured that he wouldn't hear it, so being the kind person that he was he picked it up and walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door before opening it. "Text" he said simply, dumping the phone into Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian swallowed. The text was from Hunter. He opened it, his heart racing. He couldn't stand this. All this lying and cheating. Was it really the only way to keep Hunter away from Blaine? At the moment it was, at least until he found an alternate source of destruction to Hunter Clarrington's want of Blaine.

_Scandal, 11pm tonight. Fuck me xxxx_

He simply stared at the text. Was he having a laugh? That wasn't possible. He was supposed to be with Blaine tonight. He was going to Scandal with Blaine. How the hell was he supposed to shag Hunter there, tonight of all nights? It was insane. Sometimes he wondered if Hunter wanted them to get caught. Perhaps he did. Perhaps it was all part of this plan that he had to get into Blaine's pants. The more he thought about it the more it worried him to think that maybe it was all true. It was all just making his head spin. Hurriedly he texted him back.

_Are you insane? Blaine is going to be at Scandal tonight._

Just as he sent back the text Blaine's head appeared around the door, making him jump slightly.

"Who was it from?" Blaine asked him as Sebastian walked back into the room.

"What?"

"The text" Blaine replied nodding to his boyfriends phone in his hand

"Oh, right. Just a mate. Asking if I am out tonight."

"Have you shagged this 'mate'" he blurted out, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had a feeling that he already knew the answer and it was an answer that he didn't want to hear. "Actually don't answer that. I don't want to know"

"Are you jealous?" Sebastian said with a smile, ignoring the buzz of another text to his phone. He pulled him into a hug and pressed his lips to his forehead. "You have nothing to be jealous about. Just for the record, no I haven't shagged him. I am not exactly his type" He lied to him. Well technically it wasn't a lie. He hadn't slept with Hunter. A blow job didn't count as sex, right?

Blaine nodded slightly and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I just wonder sometimes if I am enough for you. I mean you have a past of well sex and you have to admit you live on orgasms and I sometimes think I can't give you what you want. Maybe I never will"

Sebastian swallowed. He had hated seeing Blaine like this. He hate seeing him looking so lost and worried that he was going to be left alone by the older Warbler. It wasn't going to happen. He was doing everything that he could to keep Blaine from getting hurt, if only he could know that. He couldn't tell him, not to mention the fact that he would be playing right into Hunter's hands, but also he'd lose Blaine and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Don't say that. You don't give me what I want, but what is more important is that you give me what I need. I need you. I love you Blaine Anderson. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in this miserable stinking world. That is never going to change. It isn't all about sex and orgasms, not with you. It's just about you. I need you to love me and to promise me that you are never ever going to leave me"

"Never ever. I love you." Blaine replied leaning up on his toes and pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips. "I promise I am never leaving you. Now come on Scandal will be shut at this rate"

Sebastian just laughed. His heart was pounding. He really didn't know how he was supposed to get through tonight. He couldn't cheat on Blaine again, could he? No it wasn't fair. The only thing that he could really think of was to get completely mortal drunk and at least that way it wouldn't feel as bad, right? Plus on the plus side at least he'd be able to block most of it out, that was if he actually remembered any of it.

He pulled his phone from his pocket as the pair of them, hand in hand, made their way down the stairs of Dalton and out the front door, the text that appeared on the screen almost made him gasp out loud. Had he read that right?

_Toilets. Scandals. 11pm. DON'T be late! xxxx_

The taxi ride to Scandal was a blur. It was all down to that text from Hunter. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Something just seemed to be wrong, Hunter was really up to something and Sebastian couldn't be sure what it was. He'd read it over and over again, out of sight of Blaine of course. Not that Blaine would have looked at his phone.

He was vaguely aware of Blaine talking to him about his day, and yet he wasn't really listening. He was too busy downing the drinks and trying to just forget what he was doing, the drunker he was the better. At least that was how he was trying to look at things. His gaze kept flickering around the bar, trying to locate Hunter. He had to be around somewhere. He certainly couldn't get into the bathrooms without walking in first, right?

It was about five to eleven when he saw him walking in. It made Sebastian's heart stop momentarily. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to get this done, the fact that he felt a little light-headed from all the alcohol he wasn't sure it was a good thing to be shagging anyone. Although as he already knew, there wasn't a way out. He leant in towards Blaine and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I am going to have to go to the toilet. I feel like I am going to throw up. Plus I need to give my mother a call. Need to know when she is coming back to Ohio. If she ever is. See you in a bit, okay?"

Blaine nodded and glanced around the bar, trying to find a familiar face to talk to. He certainly didn't want to be let sat on his own. He knew how much Sebastian's mother could talk. He could be away for ages, simply just trying to get her to shut up. Finally his eyes fell upon Kurt. What was he doing here? Blaine was certainly grateful that they had parted on good terms.  
"Mind if I join you. My date tonight has become indisposed" he said to him with a small smile. Nodding to the empty chair next to his ex boyfriend.

Kurt looked up and a hint of a smile came to his face. Now he would be lying to anyone if he ever told them that he didn't still harbour some feelings for Blaine, despite the fact that their break up was a mutual decision. He had soon come to the conclusion that it was most likely down to the fact that Blaine was his first boyfriend, and his first real love. First loves were forever. "Yes, of course." he replied

Blaine sat himself down and took a drink of the beer in his hand "So how has the world been treating you, Kurt?" he said after a few moments.  
"Oh you know same old same old. Although Rachel is driving me up the wall. You'd honestly think that the sky was about to cave in the way she is going on. I mean don't get me wrong I still love her to bits and through everything she will always be my best friend, but god sometimes I just want to shove a sock into her mouth, just to shut her up for two minutes."

Blaine laughed, he had missed Kurt's Rachel Berry rants. It just proved that their friendship was solid as a rock. Despite how much the two of them pissed one another off they always came crawling back into the arms of the other again. It was easy to tell just by watching them that if Kurt didn't play for the wrong team he and Rachel would be married with kids at this point in time. They were soul-mates, opposite sides of the same coin, never without one another.

"What has she done now?" he found himself asking, feeling genuinely interested.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "I think an easier question to answer would be what hasn't she done. She's just become intoxicatingly annoying ever since she got the lead role in West Side Story, always insisting that she get every single freakin' solo possible to practise her singing. Not to mention the fact that she can't drink milk because it makes you to flemmy or some crap like that and literally nearly blew up at me when I handed her usual morning milkshake this morning. She can't touch door handles and makes Finn follow her around like a lost puppy opening doors for her and closing them behind her. And on top of all of that I have had Finn complaining to me all through Double English this afternoon because she won't kiss him because kisses along with door handles spread disease."

"Talk to her. If anyone can make her see the error of her ways then it is you. If you two are even half as close now as I remember you being when we were dating then you are the only one that is going to get away with telling her to put a sock in it and stop being such a diva."

Kurt just chuckled slightly. "Yes well that is if I can get a word in edge ways. You'd think she'd want to preserve her voice, but no. You know sometimes that girl confuses me. I think I have everything about her all sussed out and then she does something that just confuses me and I am back to square one"

Blaine smiled and simply watched him as he spoke. Where did the two of them go wrong? Why did they break up? They had been just perfect together. Not that he was complaining, he had Sebastian now and he couldn't be happier. Yet there was times when he wondered just how things would have worked out if he had stayed with Kurt. Would he have fallen in love with Sebastian? Would he and Kurt still be together now?

"Anyway, enough about Rachel. I need details" Kurt said to him, with a smile that would seem to be seductive if it had appeared on the face of anyone else. Yet with Kurt I just seemed sly and cunning.

Blaine just looked at him with a rather bemused look on his face "What?" he replied. "Details? Details about what?"

"This date of yours of course. I need the details. The four one one. The gossip you know. Who is he? How long have you two been together. Do you love him? Are you planning your weeding any time soon? Come spill."

"Woah, chill your beans Kurt. I am not planning on marrying him just yet thanks. We have been together just six months."

"So you are thinking about marrying him one day? Wow I am impressed. Never had you down as the marrying type." Kurt cut in.

"Will you shut up. You can tell who your best friend is without being told. Let me answer questions that you put to me before you start commenting on every answer" Blaine said with a smile as he brought the beer to his lips again and took a long drink.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Kurt smiled

"His name is Sebastian Smythe. He's a Warbler and the most gorgeous guy I have ever met. It's impossible not to fall for him. He has a reputation for being Ohio's Cassanova and I tamed him." Blaine couldn't help feeling proud of himself as he said that.

"Wait Sebastian Smythe? Tall, brown hair, killer smile, always in here sits in that corner, generally found with a guy attached to his mouth" Kurt gasped, clasping a hand to his mouth before dropping it to the table again. His eyes widening, never leaving Blaine's face for a second.

"You know him?"

"Anyone who ever comes in here knows Sebastian Smythe and more than half of the people in this room right now have either shagged him, made out with him or both."

"Wait? Have you ever...?" Blaine asked him, suddenly wondering if Sebastian had ever had his hands all over his ex boyfriend. He wasn't sure if that would make him jealous or if he would mind it at all.

"Oh god no. He isn't my type. I am off men for a while. You are sort of a hard act to follow. I don't feel like giving my heart away again for a while"

Blaine felt a whole lot of relief sweeping over him. He found that he was actually glad that he was rather glad about the fact that he had shared Sebastian's tongue with Kurt. It was a strange thing to have to have thought about. He wasn't sure that he would have wanted to know if he had anyway. It wasn't any of his business. He knew what Sebastian's past was like and he had accepted it.

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "Just be careful okay. I don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend, before anything else. I couldn't have gotten through the whole bullying time without you." he said, the smile upon his lips never once leaving "Don't be a stranger after tonight. I miss talking to you. I miss our chats. Besides I think I need someone to keep me from sewing Rachel's lips together with a blunt needle and thread coated in wood glue"

Blaine couldn't help laughing "Okay, scary Kurt. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Oh you never could. Trust me. Unless you start stealing all my solo's and talking constantly with any sign of ever shutting up"

"A bit like you are now" he answered with a smile as he got to his feet.

Kurt's eyes followed him up, yet he remained seated. For a few moments neither of them spoke. Finally it was Blaine who ended the awkward silence. "Do you want to dance?"

"Can't see any harm in it" Kurt grinned, taking hold of Blaine's outstretched hand, a wide smile spread upon his face.

Sebastian felt awful for lying. Yet at least the lie meant that Blaine wouldn't go looking for him when he didn't return after a few minutes. He walked into the bathroom, and was almost instantly grabbed by Hunter, who pushed him into the disabled toilet and locked the door behind him. He moved to sit on the toilet seat and simply stared up at Sebastian, a huge grin upon his face. He folded his arms to his chest. There was something about the look in his eyes that Sebastian didn't trust at all. If anything it struck him with fear and he had a feeling that what was about to happen was going to leave him drained and feeling worse than ever.

"Pants, off. Now!" he ordered him.

Sebastian reached down and pulled off his pants, almost as though he was in a trance, dropping them into the corner or the cubicle. He felt exposed and uncomfortable, which was odd considering the amount of times he had shagged someone in this very cubicle.  
Hunter dropped to his knees in front of Sebastian and forced his legs apart. Then, without any real warning or preparation he roughly pushed two fingers inside him and thrust them in and out. Sebastian gasped at the contact and the movement. He couldn't deny the fact that it felt amazing. Hunter's fingers curled inside him and stoked his inner walls. Sebastian let out a soft groan.

"Who said you could make a sound. I want silence, Smythe." Hunter snapped at him, his free hand came up behind Sebastian and slapped his backside, hard. "Shut up until I say so"

He continued to push the two digits inside Sebastian. He was so tight and it was simply making Hunter want to fuck him there and then, simply just devour him and take his breath away from him. Yet he was going to take his time with this and really make Sebastian Smythe fall under his uttermost control. He was going to have him left a quivering wreck when he was done. There was no way that an orgasm was ever going to come close to topping the orgasms he was about to give him. He certainly wasn't about to let him come down properly before starting on giving him the next. He shoved in his two remaining fingers and continued with the same pace.

"So fucking tight" Hunter purred, looking up at Sebastian, whose eyes were closed. Hunter grinned. He could tell simply by the look on his face that, as much as he didn't want to, he was enjoying it. If only he would hurry up and lose it. Hunter wanted so much to take him in his mouth and suck on him.

He reached up with his free hand a grabbed hold of Sebastian's erection, he began tugging on the blood engorged flesh. He heard another gasp escaping Sebastian's lips, he have told him to shut up if it hadn't sounded so amazing. His fingers sped up inside him, hitting his prostate with every trust. The hand that was wrapped around his cock moved up and down furiously.

"Cum... come on Sebastian. I want to see you lose it. Cum for me Sebastian, you know you want to..." he purred to him. "Just think the quicker you cum the quicker we can move onto the second orgasm. "You are free to make sound now. If you feel the need to"

Truth be told Hunter just wanted to hear that sound again. That soft sweet sound from the other boy's lips.

Sebastian groaned again. This was just intoxicating. He wanted nothing more than to just lose it. Get lost in the movement of Hunter's fingers, yet something was stopping him. Perhaps part of him just hoped that if he kept himself from losing it then Hunter would get bored and leave. Yet that didn't really seem to be about to happen. Instead his fingers thrust harder and stroked at his inner walls and he couldn't hold it in anymore. His hand banged against the wall, as he fell over the edge. His eyes fluttered to a close. He could still feel Hunter's fingers moving inside him. Was he trying to kill him?

Hunter slowly pulled out his fingers and brought them to his own lips, licking them clean. He flicked out his tongue and ran it along Sebastian's length. Making him groan again. He took his whole erection into his mouth and sucked on it, his tongue massaging the underside of his penis. As he distracted Sebastian with that he reached down and removed his own trousers, tossing them into the corner on top of Sebastian's, he was going to need them removed for later anyway. His fingers slid into him once again and stretched him open, allowing him full access to the tight ring of muscles he slipped his tongue inside him and licked at him.

All Hunter could hear was the soft ragged breaths coming from Sebastian's lips. All he could taste was the sweet taste of Sebastian. It tasted amazing. Sebastian's legs were shaking  
He continued to lick at him, his tongue circling the tight ring of muscles, slowly pushing through, hearing Sebastian let out a deep moan. It wasn't long before Sebastian rolled over another orgasm. It had probably helped that he was still recovering from the first one.

"I love the way you sound when you cum, Smythe. So hot." He rose to his feet and pressed his lips against Sebastian's. "Taste that. You taste amazing. Lick my lips, Sebastian"

Sebastian swallowed and flicked out his tongue to lick at Hunter's lips. It felt so wrong. He just wanted this to be over. He couldn't stand much longer. His legs were just about to give way, having already had two orgasms he didn't have the energy to have another one.

"Hunter can we just call this off. I mean tonight. I can't orgasm again. I can barely breathe" he choked out, practically begging him. Sebastian Smythe didn't beg. He never begged anyone to do anything. Yet here he was begging Hunter to just let him off one orgasm.

"Not gonna happen, hot stuff. Although to make it easier for you, get down on your knees." Hunter said to him, placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and pushing him down to the floor. He felt as though he was about to just fall apart. Hunter was insane if he thought that Sebastian could go through another orgasm. He just wanted all this to be over. Hadn't Hunter had enough of him? Clearly not. He hated doing this to Blaine. He could only hope that every meeting with Hunter wasn't going to be like this from now on. He'd be worn out the whole time, and if he was being honest the sex life with Blaine was going to be nonexistent. He'd just not want to think about it.

As soon as he was in place Hunter slipped himself in between his legs and thrust into him. Both released low groans into the air. Sweat clung to Sebastian's skin as Hunter started fucking him harshly. With every other slam of his hips he hit Sebastian's sweet spot, making him cry out.  
Hunter moaned softly, his hands grasped at Sebastian's sides for leverage, however the sweat, that claimed that very location beforehand made it hard for him to keep a hold.

Hunter reached between their bodies and grabbed hold of Sebastian's erection, massaging it with his hand.  
"I love your cock. Maybe next time I will make you fuck me." he purred into his ear, trailing kisses along Sebastian's jaw line. "God you really are so tight Sebastian. So fucking tight." He pulled Sebastian closer to him, if that were even possible. His hands trailing over the younger boy's back. Another groan escaped his lips as he felt himself closing into a climax. Sebastian felt so good. He could feel his walls convulsing and clamping over his cock as he thrust into him. "You going to cum for me again? Come on Sebastian. If you cum I promise I will cum too"

Sebastian groaned. "Hunter please don't make me do this. I seriously I can't cum again. I don't have the energy. I am..." yet he was cut off by Hunter's lips against his.

"Stop talking, Smythe and do as you are told. I don't care if you can't be bothered, that isn't my concern." he purred into his ear, falling over the edge himself, yet managing to keep up the same pace. "Do me the honour of having you cum one more time." he said to him, grabbing a fist full of his hair and slamming home again and again. "Despite how many orgasms I have I can fuck like an animal all night."

Sebastian let out a frustrated groan and tried to just relax into him. It was the only way that he could think of to make himself lose it again. Sure he'd had multiple orgasms before, yet the way Hunter fucked was just tiring. He hadn't been fucked like that in a long time and he certainly hadn't gotten three orgasms out of it. Finally he reached his third climax of the night.

Hunter pulled out of him and bent down to suck on his cock again. Licking up all the cum from him. "God you taste amazing. I love it." he said with a smile as he rose to his feet, seeming to be unaffected by the fucking. He pulled on his pants and unlocked he cubicle door. "Get your pants on and I will text you about our next meeting when it suits me." he smiled and left without another word. Sebastian crawled over to the door, reached up and locked it again before reaching out to pull on his pants. He rested against the cubicle wall and drew his knees up to his chest. He felt used, something that he had never felt before. He wondered if all the people that he had fucked and left felt this way when he refused to talk to them or ignored them for weeks afterwards, at least in some cases. Sure there was the odd few that he'd shagged more than once, yet that was simply down to the fact that he did find them hot and he had sort of liked them. So what if he hadn't been in love with them. It wasn't like he had ever been in love before he'd met Blaine. The guy he had cheated on, again. He tried to keep himself calm. He tried to convince himself that he was he was just doing it to keep him safe from Hunter, yet it wasn't helping.

He practically jumped out of his skin as he heard Blaine's voice. "Sebastian? You in here? You've been ages" he called out.

Sebastian took a deep breath in before standing to his feet and opened in the door, stepping out into the main bathroom and instantly wrapping his arms around Blaine, holding him close to him. "Sorry" he said "I didn't realise that I had been that long. My mother must have talked for longer than I realised."

Lying to Blaine was killing him. He didn't want to do it anymore. He wanted to simply just blurt out to him that he had just fucked Hunter and previously given him a blow job. He wanted to tell that although because of that he was free to leave him he was to never ever tell Hunter that he knew what they had done.  
He buried his face into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine must have clicked on that something was wrong with him and he appreciated the fact that he wasn't saying anything for the time being and was simply just holding him in his arms and keeping him close. Of course he knew that at some point the question would be asked as to what was wrong but he didn't want to think what he was going to say at the moment. He just wanted Blaine to hold him in his arms and keep him safe.

"Can we go back to Dalton? I feel like crap. I think I drank too much" he said after a few moments pulling away from the younger boy.

Blaine smiled and nodded."It wasn't bad news was it? What you mother was saying. You just seem not yourself. I'm worried about you."

Sebastian shook his head "No. I just don't feel well. I feel like my legs are about to give way. I swear I will be sick if I stay here much longer. I just want to go back to Dalton and sleep whatever it is that I am suffering off."

Blaine nodded his head. "Yeah of course. Come on, hot stuff. Let's get you to bed." he pressed a single kiss to Sebastian's temple before wrapping an arm around him and taking a slow walk back to Dalton.

**A/n: Wow that chapter was long wasn't expecting it to be as long as that. Is that good thing. I feel as though it all a bit out of character for Sebastian and Hunter for that matter, yet who cares. It's a sort of what if story. I just want to see how it goes. Review and let me what you guys think of it.**


	2. French Help

**A/n: Right here we go with the next chapter. I don't really have much plans for this chapter. Honestly I am just going with the flow for the first time ever in fanfiction writing, for me anyway, and just writing to my little heart's content. Also Sorry that my Seblaine story is taking so long to get uploaded. I really don't like the chapter that I have written so I am really debating whether or not upload it or not. Anyway, let see where this chapter leads us shall we?**

It had been three days since Hunter had shagged Sebastian. Three days since he had had an orgasm, at least with the help of another guy. Sure he had gotten himself off last night, but that didn't count in his books. No matter how amazing it had felt to jerk himself off to the memory of that night in Scandal. Jerking himself off to the taste of Sebastian's erection in his mouth. To the feeling of being inside him. His smell. The smell of his cologne. The smell that had reached his nose as his head was between those perfectly long legs of his.

Sat in the Common Room, books in his lap as he tried to concentrate on the French homework that was in front of him, which was proving insanely difficult with Sebastian and Blaine giggling in the corner. He was simply left battling with a terrifying thought. Was he falling in love with Sebastian Smythe? He couldn't be. For one thing that wasn't part of the deal. It was just a way to get sex on tap. Not mention the fact that Hunter Clarrington didn't do falling in love. He wasn't that stupid. After living all his life with his parents he had learnt that love wasn't worth it and it certainly didn't make you happy. All you needed to make your life worth living was sex and money. At least that was what his father had proved.

For, what felt like, the thousandth time he looked up. His eyes drifting over to Sebastian. It was insane how much he wanted to kiss at those perfect lips again. No! This was crazy. He shook his head slightly. He shouldn't be thinking like this. There was only one way to settle this. He needed another shag and not just from anyone. From Sebastian Smythe. He needed to feel his body against his. He needed his touch.  
Yet right now his concentration had to remain on the French homework. It had to be finished by the end of the period. He couldn't afford to fail. Not only would his father bury him alive, but he'd send him back to that dreaded Military School again. There was certainly no way that he was going to let that happen. Of course he would never let on just how much that place plagued him. How much he hated it.

It suddenly dawned on him that he could get Sebastian all to himself, whilst not having to worry about getting Blaine out of the room, of course he couldn't shag him with Blaine around. Yet he found that didn't matter, on the plus side he might actually find himself getting a mark that was deemed satisfactory in French for once. A smile came to his face. Why hadn't he thought about it before. There was no one better than Sebastian to help him out with a load of French crap that he really didn't have any intention on ever using again.

"Hey, Smythe." He called over to him "Stop giggling like a school girl and get that ass of yours over here. I need your French expertise and I need it now. If I fail then everybody suffers"

Sebastian simply glanced over and rolled his eyes. "Does it have to be now. I am busy" he complained, knowing that saying no to Hunter probably wasn't the best idea at the moment. He sighed softly and simply closed his eyes, before leaning in to Blaine and pressing a kiss upon his lips. "I will see you tonight I promise. Just me and you and whatever you choose to do."

Blaine grinned a him and nodded. "I am holding you to that Sebastian Smythe. No homework, no forgotten essays to finish in the early hours of the morning. Just the two of us. No getting out of it, not for anything or anyone. Deal?"

Sebastian swallowed and nodded his head. "Deal", although now he almost instantly regretted it. He had a horrible feeling that Hunter was going to do or say something that would make him miss his night with Blaine. If that was to happen then he certainly wasn't going to look forwards to what was going to come the following day. He didn't want to fall out with Blaine.

Taking a deep breath, and honestly just fearing what exactly it was that Hunter was really up to, and rose to his feet taking the empty place on the sofa next to the other Warbler. Instantly Hunter shuffled that little bit closer to him and dumped his workbook onto Sebastian's lap.

"Seriously what the hell does that mean. I have no idea. You are the French mastermind. Help me"

Sebastian's eyes drifted over the page. "For a start you have spelt pretty much every single word wrong and that is translated wrong. Seriously Clarrington it's a wonder you haven't failed already."

"Can you correct it? I don't need top marks or anything. Just a passing grade, please."

Sebastian nodded his head, partly afraid that if he refused to help out Hunter would only make things so much worse for him. He was already keeping things from Blaine. Things that he certainly didn't want to have to be keeping. Although it was starting to come to his attention that he was growing rather fond of Hunter. Something about him always seemed to pull him in. Sebastian had caught himself looking at him at rare intervals, just trying to work out what it was about him that appeared to be so insanely hot. He swallowed the lump in his throat, the last thing that he wanted was for Hunter find out he thought such things, he would certainly never ever be able to live that down.

"Just give me half an hour and I will have it re written, for you to copy up. But this is the last time I am doing this. Next time I will help you out with spelling but you are doing most of the work yourself. I can't help you in exams remember." Sebastian said to him as he rose to his feet.

"I know. I know, keep your hair on. Just bring it up to my room when you are done." Hunter grinned at him and headed for the door, only to turn around as he reached it "Oh and Sebastian. Thank you"

Something was really going to have to be done about all this. Hunter knew that for certain. As he sat on his bed he realised that things were going to have to take another turn. He couldn't just use Sebastian for sex, he wanted more than that. Yet the only problem that he faced was how to get the other Warbler's heart. Something told him that he already had a place there, but he wanted more. He wanted so much more. He wanted Sebastian to tell him that he loved him. He wanted to be with him To kiss him in public whenever he wanted. Not just to have sex behind doors and out of sight of everyone. Sure everything had started out as nothing but a stupid bet but that wasn't how he wanted things to end up. He wanted to graduate and celebrate by jumping into Sebastian's arms and kissing him. Kissing him as his boyfriend and having that coveted place in his heart. He silently cursed himself with every word he could think of for letting himself fall in love with this guy. Surely he was only going to get hurt in the end.

As normal the time that he spent away from Sebastian took longer than it should have done. Hunter had never worked out how it was fair that time spent with a loved one flew past so fast and yet when parted from a loved one it dragged on for ages. Making a single minute last an hour. Of course it did give him time to think of a new plan to test Sebastian. He needed something that didn't involve sex. Something that Sebastian would never ever normally do. But what? That was the biggest problem that he faced right now. His eyes stared up at the ceiling. His heart was pounding in his chest. How had he let things come to this? His thoughts were swimming around his head at such a speed that prevented him from thinking straight. It was all just so confusing, after a few minutes he turned onto his side and found himself staring at the door. All he wanted right now was for it to open and for Sebastian to walk in telling him that he had been stupid not to realise how he felt about him, that he loved him and had done from the moment they had first met. His eyes fluttered to a close, an image of exactly that came into his mind. He could feel Sebastian's lips against his, his touch. That amazing touch of his. A smile came to his lips. Why couldn't he just have one thing that he wanted. One single thing. It wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair when it came to love, at least not in his world it wasn't.

It had to be the first time ever that Sebastian had trouble with French. He spoke it fluently, he could write it with his eyes closed. Yet not this evening. His mind seemed to be fixed upon the guy that the French belonged to. He couldn't work out what exactly it was that Hunter wanted from him. He hadn't a clue if the sex was just a one off thing or he'd be made to do it again. Of course he knew that Hunter would never force him into anything, he just didn't seem to come across as that kind of guy. Yet what scared the younger Warbler was the fact that he just didn't know what to expect from him. He started to wonder if maybe he had given up on the whole thing. Perhaps all Hunter had wanted was a shag. It wasn't really like he had payed much attention to him since their encounter at Scandals. Not that he was all that bothered, right? He had Blaine to spend his free time with. So why was he worrying about all of this.

Finally after the best part of an hour had passed he finished the translation. Instead of just heading straight to Hunter's room he grabbed his phone and sent him a text. He wasn't ready to face him yet, he needed to try and clear his head. Pulling off his clothes he headed into the bathroom, flicked on the shower and climbed in under the warm water. Reaching out he turned up the heat, the water was scalding hot against his skin. Scalding to the point that it hurt, yet all the same he didn't flinch. His body burned under the heat. The only thing he was focused on was the stinging of the boiling water against his skin. He closed his eyes, at least he had achieved his goal. Getting his mind of Hunter. It wasn't so much the thinking about Hunter that worried him, it was the reasons why he hadn't been able to get him out of his head. No matter how hard he tried. He rested his back against the wall. He felt invisible hands trailing down his body, followed by invisible lips. Hunter's voice echoed in his head and it was that alone that was enough to make him snap his eyes open and take a huge breath in, too scared to let it go again.

Hunter groaned at the sound of his phone buzzing on his desk. Sebastian wasn't coming. Something had prevented him, most likely Blaine Fucking Anderson. Sometimes Hunter hated that guy. How was it fair that it was Blaine who had Sebastian's heart. He didn't deserve him. Nobody did. Sebastian belonged with him. Surely everyone had to see that. Why couldn't they see it? He had certainly never felt this much for one person before in his life. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat himself up and yawned. Crawling down his bed and reaching out a hand to his desk, he grabbed his phone. Reading the text from no other than Sebastian. _Sorry for taking so long. My brain is on slow mode today. Jumping into the shower before going to see Blaine. I will drop your French off on the way. I pass your dorm anyway._

Exactly how long it had been before a knock came to his door Hunter wasn't sure. He leapt of his bed, somehow knowing who he was going to come face to face with. Opening the door he couldn't help but smile at him. God he looked hot. Good enough to just eat. He knew he was staring, and yet somehow it didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't care if he was caught staring at him. He was past caring. What did he care if anyone found out that he, Hunter Clarrington, had fallen in love with Sebastian Smythe?

Sebastian held out the French to him. "Here, you just need to copy that up, there are a couple of spelling mistakes in there just so it doesn't look too perfect."

Hunter nodded slightly and took it from him, his hand brushing against Sebastian's sending a flutter of butterflies into his stomach. "Thanks. Look can I talk to you? Just for a few minutes. I won't keep you I promise. Even if you do look good enough to eat right now"

Sebastian folded his arms. He wasn't sure if falling for Hunter's tricks was a good thing. He swallowed and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, that last thing he needed was to have someone walking past if Hunter decided to pounce on him. "Just five minutes, no more. Understood? I am not standing Blaine up tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, but just for your information things work on my terms, in case you had forgotten."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by what Hunter said.

"I want you to prove to me that you'll do anything I say to keep Blaine from finding out about our little arrangement, therefore I want you to lose the next Lacrosse game."

"Are you completely insane? We can't lose that game. It's not possible."

"Then I send Blaine that little recording of that blow job you gave me a few days ago."

"Hunter, you are not playing fair. I told you I can't and won't lose that game. I am not letting the other guys down. This is the first time in fifteen years that Dalton has gotten to the quarter finals and I am not throwing the game, not for you not for anyone."

Hunter grinned at him and pushed him backwards against the door. "You think I am joking? You will soon find out that I am not Smythe. You will lose that game, whether you like it or not. I don't care what the consequences for your stupid Lacrosse team is." he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Lose the game if you love Blaine."

"You are a right basted" Sebastian hissed at him, something that only made the grin on Hunter's face spread wider.

Sure his plans of confessing his love for Sebastian and getting himself more time with him had backfired, but at least this would show him just how loyal a person he was.

"Thanks for the compliment" he replied with a smile. "Now are you going to lose that game or do I have to text that pretty little boyfriend of yours."

"Not a chance." Sebastian spat at him, pushing him away and walking out the room. He couldn't lose that game. It wasn't fair for Hunter to try and blackmail him into doing that. The sex and kisses he could deal with, at least for the time being it wasn't breaking any hearts, sure in the long run it would if it was to break out to eyes of anyone else. Yet for now he was safe. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. He couldn't let Blaine see him wound up. It would lead onto questions, questions that he knew he wouldn't be able to answer. Simply out of the rules of breaking the deal with Hunter.

Blaine sat on his bed. Having just had dinner with his parents, he was feeling rather full of food, considering his parents always forced him to eat mountains, saying that he was a growing boy and he needed to keep his strength.  
He couldn't help worrying about Sebastian. There was something up with him, yet he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He knew he was getting himself wound up about something. Every time Sebastian's phone went off he would jump and turn away. He had thought about the fact that he was having an affair, yet it had seemed stupid. He wasn't about to just assume that. As far as he knew it could be something strange going on with his mother. He knew that the relationship that Sebastian had with her was strained and if anything slightly awkward at times. So there seemed to be no point in confronting him about anything, at least not until he had some proof.

He almost jumped out of his skin as the ringing of a text on Sebastian's phone rung around the room. He knew it was prying and Sebastian would be mad if he found out that Blaine had been snooping through his phone. Yet curiosity got the better of him. It certainly wasn't like Sebastian to leave anywhere without his phone.

He swallowed as he climbed off the bed and walked over to Sebastian's side of the room, anyone walking in would certainly see a difference in each side.

Blaine wasn't exactly the neatest of people, it wasn't that he was messy, just that he shared a dorm with someone who was a huge clean freak. Sure he had clothes at the end of his bed, which was always unmade and the bits of homework and pens were scattered in a range of locations on the top of his desk.  
Yet when it came to Sebastian's side of the room everything was in perfect order. Set into neat piles and the bed always made to the standard that you expected to see when walking into a five star hotel room.

He turned to look at the door, just to make sure that Sebastian wasn't going to walk in. Opening up the text his heart almost sank. It was a text from Hunter, yet what had caught his eye wasn't the unopened text from him but the others that were still saved in his messages underneath. He opened one up, just to confirm to himself that he had read it wrong, down to part of it having been cut off.

_Scandal, 11pm tonight. Fuck me xxxx_

The words in front of him stung more than anything. Sebastian wouldn't shag Hunter. Surely he wouldn't Blaine quickly put his boyfriends phone back where it was as he heard footsteps outside the door and leapt back upon his own bed, trying to stifle back the tears.  
Sebastian walked in after a moment. Blaine found himself not wanting to look at him.  
"Almost done with this, just give me five minutes and I will be all yours. Your phone went off by the way. A text I think, nearly gave me a heart attack"

The words of the text from Hunter were burning in his mind. He couldn't shake the thought that Sebastian had done the dirty on him. He swallowed and tried to focus on what he was doing. He could feel the tears pricking up in his eyes. "Who is it from?" he asked him. If he had nothing to hide then surely he would tell him the truth, right?

Sebastian turned to him with a smile "Hunter, just asking about the Lacrosse game tomorrow"  
"I thought he hated lacrosse. He always gets moody when you jocks all turn up late for practise because of the game running over" Blaine frowned.

Sebastian just laughed and sat next to him, showing him the text. _So what is happening with Lacrosse, Smythe?_

Blaine raised an eyebrow, maybe he had gotten it all wrong. He couldn't imagine that Sebastian would go off with someone like Hunter. Sure he knew that Sebastian was known for shagging around, but would he really hurt him like that? He couldn't be sure. Swallowing the lump in his throat he just grinned at him and leant up and pressed his lips to his for a few moments. "Text him back the details he wants and I will be all yours in about three minutes, providing you don't distract me"

Sebastian laughed "Okay, hot stuff. I promise I won't distract you"

He wandered over to his own bed and plonked himself down, trying to decide what exactly he was texting back to Hunter. That Lacrosse game wasn't a game that he could lose on purpose. There was only one thing for it. He was going to have to fake some injury a few minutes before the game and get one of the subs on, therefore it wouldn't be down to him if they lost or not, so surely Hunter couldn't say or do anything, right? _Can't guarantee a lose if I don't play. Didn't think of that did we?_

It was just a minute later when his phone buzzed again with a text from Hunter. _Doesn't work like that gorgeous. Whether you play or not that game had better be lost, understand gorgeous?_

Sebastian just groaned softly and placed his phone on the table beside his bed, he rolled over onto his side and stared at the wall. If only he hadn't started this stupid bet. If only he hadn't had sex with him in the first place, then he wouldn't have anything on him and it would be Hunter's word against his. He needed Blaine to know everything. He wondered if it was all worth it or not. At least he'd be telling him the truth, right? He hated lying to him. He hated having to look him in the eye and keep such an awful secret from him. He buried his face into his pillow. This was getting harder and harder by the second. Blaine would leave him if he found out the truth, yet if he kept playing Hunter's games he would end up in too deep.

The seconds seemed to pass like hours. Was it really so wrong to just want all of this to go away? Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and tried to forget about everything that had happened over the last few days. It was his own fault. He had been the one who was stupid enough to have sex with Hunter. He was the one stupid enough to think that it had all just been a one-time thing. Now he was facing losing the trust of a lot more than just himself, but of his Lacrosse team mates. He couldn't let that happen. He'd already cheated once, what was the harm in doing it again. Perhaps he could make some kind of deal with Hunter. No, that was crazy. He was winning that game and there was nothing that Hunter could say or do about it. His mind was made up. He had to tell Blaine everything. It was the only way to stop carrying around all this around. All he had to do was get through the Lacrosse game tomorrow.

As for tonight. Well tonight was all about Blaine and nothing was going to change that. He reached up and turned off his phone. Hunter wasn't about to destroy this night. Nobody could. Surely he was entitled to one night with his boyfriend without any interruptions. It felt like ages since they had really spent some quality time together, without homework or other such matters getting in the way.  
His eyes fluttered to a close. He needed to push everything from his head for tonight. Nothing but Blaine mattered. He swallowed before sitting up and looking over to his boyfriend. A smile came to his face.

Blaine could feel Sebastian's eyes on him and it was enough to stop him from being able to concentrate. The last few sentences of his homework could wait. He could pass English in his sleep so there wasn't really much point in worry about it too much. He dropped his pen onto his bed and got up, planting himself at the bottom of Sebastian's bed. He needed to talk to him about what he had seen on his phone. If it turned into an argument about nothing then it was his own fault. He just had to put his mind at rest.

"Can I ask you something? Just promise me you will tell me the truth and not lie to me."

Sebastian swallowed and nodded his head "Of course. Ask away. I promise" he replied to him. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. He felt as though someone was holding an invisible dagger to his throat and was about to slice it open at any second. Blaine couldn't know about him and Hunter, could he? This had to be about something else. Sebastian knew he had to stay calm and not just have an outburst, as far as he knew Blaine knew nothing and throwing himself at him and screaming his apologies would be a waste of time and may just cost him a relationship that wasn't under any threat at all.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I know I shouldn't have been snooping but when you phone went off earlier I looked at it and I saw I a text. It just scared me. I need to know just one thing. Are you cheating on me with Hunter?" he looked down for a few moments, wondering if he even wanted to know the answer to that question. He certainly didn't want to see the look that Sebastian was wearing upon his face. He feared that it would betray all the words that he was about to say.

"Of course not. He is just a friend. I promise. Well if you can call him a friend." he rested his hands on Blaine shoulders. "Was it that text about him telling me to fuck him in Scandals?" he swallowed, he was taking a huge risk mentioning that text. He just hoped that he hadn't gone and stuck his foot in it and messed things up, in future he was really going to have to start deleting the texts that he didn't want anyone to catch a glimpse of.

Blaine nodded his head, tears falling down his cheeks. He looked up at him. "You didn't fuck him did you?" he swallowed.

Sebastian smiled softly. He couldn't tell him. He wanted to, yet something was stopping him. Perhaps it was the look of pain that was written on Blaine's face that stopped him. He shook his head. "No, I would never do that to you. Hunter was just being an arse. That is all."

Lying to Blaine again felt horrible, yet there wasn't anything he could do, at least until he had spoken to Hunter. He had to get out of this bet now before things got too far. He just didn't care anymore. Sebastian wasn't a liar, at least he never used to be. Hunter had changed his world around. Sometimes he thought it was for the better, in some strange and twisted way, yet most of the time he hated what Hunter had turned him into.  
He leant forwards and pressed his lips to Blaine's "I love you Blaine Anderson. Never forget that" he kissed him again and wrapped his arms around him.  
Guilt was swimming around inside of him. It was enough to drive him crazy. His mind was stuck upon the one guy that he wanted more than anything to hate. Hunter Clarrington. Sebastian Smythe was facing a terrifying thought. Was he falling in love with him? He tried to convince himself that it was the lust that he had for this guy that was making him feel like this, yet he couldn't be certain of that.

He glanced over to the clock on their dormitory wall. "Seriously, it's just 3pm. Is that all? God today is going slowly."

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?" he leant up on one arm and pressed his lips to Sebastian's for a brief moment before pulling away and getting himself lost in his eyes. "Or are you just making excuses to say that you are bored of me already?" he laughed.

Sebastian simply grinned back at him. "First of all me ever getting bored of your company is the biggest load of crap that I have ever heard in my life. I could never tire of you and secondly no problems at all. It just feels later than that. I guess I just assumed that it was more like six than three"  
He turned onto his side and leant in towards Blaine. He wanted nothing more than to get Hunter out of his head. And what better way to do that than to make out with his boyfriend. The guy who was, if anything, the total opposite to Hunter. He was caring and shy about his feelings. Something that had attracted Sebastian to him in the first place. It was on that fact alone that he had taken it upon himself to get into this guys pants. Yet falling in love with him had changed everything. Sure Blaine was far from the normal guys that he went after. Normally it was just all about finding a guy who could give him the sex that he wanted at the time. Only with Blaine it had never ever been like that. He had his heart, and sure he had a horrible feeling that Hunter might be slowly pulling it from Blaine's tight grasp, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from spending time with him. One thing he was certain of, no matter what the consequences would be, he wasn't sleeping with Hunter again. He wasn't doing anything of the sort.  
Closing his eyes his lips pressed up against Blaine's. With one swift movement, before Blaine had any time to protest, Sebastian had ripped open Blaine's shirt and pulled if off down his shoulders throwing it somewhere towards the floor area. He wasn't really paying attention. His hands instantly trailing down his sides and running along the rim of his trousers teasingly, before sliding down the zip and with such ease he undid the button and pulled them down off his legs, along with his boxers. There wasn't any point in prolonging the whole process. Sebastian wanted sex as much as Blaine seemed to and he couldn't be bothered with all the waiting for the removal of clothes.  
His hands moving to his own shirt and helping Blaine to pull it over his head. Their lips losing contact for a mere second before Sebastian slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth again.

It was at that moment that Blaine's phone went off. Blaine groaned slightly and moved to get up and answer it, only to have Sebastian pull him down again. "Just leave it"

"I can't. It won't stop going off until I answer it."

"Then go and shut it up. I thought we agreed no interruptions tonight."

Blaine laughed and got up to his feet and headed over to to the desk where his phone was buzzing. He quickly opened the text. A text from Kurt. _I didn't know who else to text. Don't text back. There was a shooting at McKinley, everyone is safe in the choir room, hiding out in the dark, well everyone save Rachel, Brittany and Santana I don't know where they are. Please try and find them. If they are safe outside just let them know that everyone else is okay. I don't want to text one of them in case their location is given away. Thanks. I will call you when I can xxx Kurt_

Blaine gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god! I am sorry Sebastian. I have to go. It's important" he said turning to him and throwing him his phone as he pulled back on his clothes. "Read the last text from Kurt." he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was simply just insane. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He practically jumped out his skin as he felt Sebastian's hand upon his shoulder.

"Blaine calm down. Rachel is probably going to be in a bit of a state, the last thing that she needs is you freaking out on her. Stay calm." he soothed, gently rubbing his back. "I am coming with you."

Blaine nodded his head, his throat had gone dry and he felt as though he was going to throw up. It was all so much to take in. He reached out and took Sebastian's hand and squeezed it tightly. Running from the room, pulling his boyfriend behind him, Blaine was sure that his feet barely touched the floor. "Can you drive?"

Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss to his head, "Yes of course. Get in" he said as he climbed into his car, barely waiting for Blaine to pull on his seatbelt before speeding down the road towards McKinley. He'd never admit it, but he was worried for the safety of the New Directions. A gun scare was rather frightening; he remembered only too well the gun scare at his old school back in France during his Freshman year. "Everything will be fine, I know it. Those New Directions mates of yours are strong."

Blaine simply smiled softly, his throat was starting to really dry up and he feared that nothing he could say to Rachel would calm her down. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He knew that Sebastian would be there for him, and everyone else for that matter. He hadn't ever let him down yet. The sounds of screaming and crying reached his ears and without having to open his eyes he knew exactly where they were, he pulled off his seatbelt and scrambled out the car. His heart pounding and his mind racing. He had barely a chance to get his balance before he felt a body flinging themselves at him. He instantly knew that it was Rachel Berry. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close to him."I am so glad it's you. Someone has a gun inside and I lost the others. I don't know where they are. They won't let me back inside." she burst out into tears again. Blaine hated seeing her so upset.  
"Hey, hey hey, calm down. Everyone is okay. I got a text from Kurt, all the New Directions are in the choir room. Except Brittany and Santana. You have to help me try and find them, okay. I need you to calm down." he brushed her hair from her face and wiped away her tears. Pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Rachel nodded tears falling down her cheeks almost instantly after he had brushed them away. "I am so scared Blaine. I don't know what I am doing. I just left to go home and get my English book and I came back and there was all this running and screaming and my first thoughts were Finn and Kurt and the others."

"It's okay, just calm down. Don't get into a state. We just have to find Santana and Brittany." he took her hand. "Just stay with me okay. Everything will be okay." he tried to comfort her. He tried to keep calm himself, yet having Rachel in such a state in his arms wasn't easy. He hadn't known anyone to get so upset in his life. Of course he knew exactly why she was. If anything he'd be in the same position was he separated from any of the Warblers.

Rachel nodded. Resting her head against Blaine's shoulder. Her legs were shaking. She felt as though she was going to pass out, just knowing that the whereabouts of two of her friends were unknown was enough to break her heart. The only comfort she had was that it was Brittana and most likely they would be trapped together. Yet that was soon taken away from her as Brittany came running over to them in tears.  
"Rachel, Blaine Warbler. I lost Santana. I can't find her anywhere. There was a gunshot and she was right behind me and now I can't find her."

"Wait, Santana was shot?" Rachel gasped. She couldn't believe this. Sure Santana and herself were not exactly the best of friends, yet that didn't mean that she didn't care about her. Of course she did. Yet the amount of fear and panic that she felt right now couldn't match the amount that Brittany must be feeling.  
"I don't know. She was right behind me. We were by the library." tears were pouring down the Cheerio's face.

Sebastian wasn't really sure what he was thinking in that moment. If anything he wasn't thinking. "Blaine I love you okay," he said to him before making a run for it towards the school and fighting his way through the crowds of students. He knew this was a stupid idea, but there was no going back. Santana meant something to him. She was the only person who had ever really stood up to him and he wasn't about to just leave her in the school on her own and scared, even if she would never admit it to him or anyone.

He could hear the terrified shouts from Blaine telling him to come back, yet that didn't stop him, somehow he managed to get through the crowds and back into the school. Soon realising that the only problem that he faced, wasn't that there could still be someone running around the school carrying a gun, but that he hadn't the faintest idea where the library was. It was simply just matter of walking through the corridors and trying his best to keep quiet. Swallowing the lump in his throat he reached the end of a corridor and peered around the corner into the next corridor. Feeling slightly relived to notice a bookshelf in a room at the far end. He took a deep breath before briskly walking towards it, making sure to keep silent and not to draw attention to himself. He slowly pushed open the doors, noticing blood on the floor just on the inside of the door.

"Santana?" he whispered. Not really expecting a reply. Which was exactly what he didn't get. Santana wasn't stupid she wasn't about to give away her location.

At least he was in the right place, or at least making a start, the blood on the floor gave him a bit of a hint.  
"Santana? You in here?" he tried again.

It was only as he heard a small movement that he walked further into the library, looking around a bookcase he finally saw her, sat on the floor, a pool of blood by her legs.

Santana swallowed and looked up at him. "What you doing here? Come to gloat at the bullet in my leg?" she wouldn't let on to him the amount of pain that she was in "Just tell me Brittany is okay? She got out, right?"

"Brittany is fine. Now we have to get you out of here."

He held out his hand to her and yet instead of taking it she just looked at it as if it was covered in some kind of horrible slime, before looking up at his face.  
"It's just a hand, Santana. No tricks"

"It's not that. It just I can't walk. I tried. I can't get up. I managed to crawl here and hide, but I can't walk" she replied to him. Tears filling her eyes.

Sebastian didn't say anything, instead he pulled off his blazer and sat next to her, wrapping his blazer around her leg, covering the wound. He rose back up to his feet after a moment.

"What are you doing?" she winced and gripped his arm as the pain in her leg from the impact of the blazer against her wound "Don't leave me, please. I am scared and I don't want to be on my own, but if you ever tell anyone that I will deny it and come kick your skanky little ass into next year"

"I'm just gonna go block the entrance, we'll just- just hide out, okay? Hey. I'm not leaving you Santana. If I did and you died in here I wouldn't be able to kick your ass at another Michael Jackson number"

Sebastian ran over to the door and pulled one of the smaller bookcases in front of the door, along with a couple of tables, before he switched off the lights and headed back over to Santana sitting next to her and pulling out his phone, sending a quick text to Blaine. _I found her. She is okay, bullet sticking in her leg and a bit shaken up, but she's fine. I am going to stay with her. Keep Rachel and Brittany safe. Take my car back to Dalton and stay there with them. xxxx_

"Why are you here? You don't even go to this school. I didn't think you even cared what happened to any of us New Directions."

"Of course I care. I mean yeah I don't like any of you, but that doesn't mean I don't care there is a difference"

Santana just rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered. She never thought that she'd be hiding away from a gun scare with Sebastian Smythe of all people, especially after he had come to her with every intention of saving her, risking his life for her. If anything he was the last person that she had expected. It was certainly well known that Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe didn't get along.

"For what?" he replied to her with a small smile.

"Just staying with me"

"You are welcome. Like I said we might hate one another but we do sing a killer duet. Now we just need to find something to do to keep you from passing out on me from loss of blood." he grinned at her, glancing down at the blazer wrapped around her leg, which was already starting to turn a scarlet colour from the blood.

"I think I can help with that. In English today, before all this gun shooting happened. We were put into pairs and told to do this assignment together" She reached into her bag and pulled out a bit of card with four sentences on it. "The idea was we were given these instructions and we had to report back at the end of the class and say what we had learnt about our partners." she held the card out to him.

Sebastian took the card from her hand and read the instructions. "Okay then. So the first one is something personal.

Santana moved to rest against the bookcase again. "Before I say anything to you I am telling you now that anything I say in here stays in here, if it leaks out then I will deny it. Understand?"

"Same goes for me. So something personal. My middle name is Hector"

Santana stifled a laugh, "Seriously, Sebastian Hector Smythe? That is hilarious." she looked up at him again. "Okay, erm, I switched Brittany's calculus exam so that she would pass and graduate this year."

"What about you? You have to graduate too you know."

"I know, I can pass calculus in my sleep. I took two tests and hid Brittany's in my bag and wrote her name on top of one of mine. Anyway, what is the next instruction?"

"Admit something that worries you or something that you are afraid of." Sebastian answered with a small smile. This was going to prove to be a tough question to answer. He wasn't exactly sure what worried him or what he was afraid of. Except of course the whole thing with Hunter, but that wasn't something that he could share with anyone, especially not Santana. He knew that she'd not be able to keep her mouth shut about that. Perhaps just going with a couple of phobias would fit the question. He could only hope that she wouldn't pester him for a wider answer.

"Brittany" Santana broke the silence after a few moments.

"You are scared of Brittany?" he teased her, Knowing that there must be some additional information to that.

"Shut up." Santana whacked his arm "I mean I am scared of having to leave her behind. It worries me that she will not be able to find her place without me to stick up for her. I am just scared of what will become of her and scared of not being able to take her with me and keep her safe."

"Brittany is smart girl, sure she might say stupid things and do stupid things, but that certainly doesn't make her a stupid person. You will see I am sure that she will be fine without you. I think it is you that is going to struggle with life without her around."

Santana just glared at him. "Maybe you are right" her glare softened, "But it still scares me to leave her behind. I mean she is just so naïve and in a way simple minded. I just fear that she'd be lost and alone without me. Nobody else really understands her logic. Anyway, your turn. What are you afraid of?"

"Clowns. Clowns really freak me out. And ants."

"Ants! Seriously? Why Ants?" Santana said to him, turning her head to look up at him. "You are pulling my leg. Ants!"

Sebastian nodded. "Seriously ants really scare me. Trust me there is a reason for it. Its not just that I was born afraid of them. Promise"

Santana raised an eyebrow. Now this was starting to get very interesting. Of all the things that she could possibly have thought of that scared Sebastian. Ants was the last thing. Something as insignificant as ants. It was too hilarious to be real. Only the look of fear in his eyes as he spoke of them told her that he certainly wasn't lying. "And what would that reason be."

"One morning I walked down stairs and into the kitchen and the bench was literally swarming with ants. Covered in them. Completely black with ants. It wasn't that it wasn't clean, I have a problem with mess and dirt. So I clean everything up instantly to avoid it."

"Wow! That is disgusting. Bet I can tell you what it was. The antibacterial germ killer. My mum used to use it, and ants always seemed to appear wherever it was used. They must be attracted to some kinds of it."

"Maybe you are right. Anyway enough talk of ants. I am getting a little freaked out about it all. Next and final question. Where do you want to be in ten years?"

"Married to Brittany, with a family. I want my Abuela to love me again and I just want to know what I want to do in life. I wants to know what my purpose is. You?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Never really think that far into the future. Although I would love to go back to Paris. So maybe that is the answer. In ten years I want to be in Paris at the top of the Eiffel Tower watching the world pass by me and remembering all the people who touched my life in the last ten years."

"Sometimes I think you are much more of a nicer person that you ever let on to be. You remind me of myself. Scared of the person you are behind the veil that you put up. Scared of what will happen if anyone finds out about your past and your feelings. So you keep it locked away in your heart, causing yourself pain. Pain that you unleash into the world upon innocent people."

"Are you sure you are not some kind of mind reader, Miss Lopez" Sebastian laughed. She had pretty much just described the way he felt all the time. It was all true. His heart was a bit of a mess. So he acted like an arsehole to keep that hidden from others. Showing his feelings was never his strong point, it never had been and he doubted that it ever really would be. Sure he could tell Blaine that he loved him, but that wasn't exactly the same thing. His family still didn't know. He couldn't tell them. Sure they'd probably never believe him anyway and just take it as him trying to get attention from them.

"You tell me" she said with a smile. The pain in her leg was starting to get worse, although she wouldn't ever admit that to Sebastian. She had already admitted enough things to him today, enough things to last a life time. Things that she wouldn't ever tell anyone else. Yet somehow telling him seemed the right thing to do.

"Lets get you out of here. Everything must be clear by now. Do you trust me?" Sebastian said to her. She was losing way to much blood and he had to get her to the hospital before she lost to much more and slipped from the world.

"I have just poured my heart out to you. Told you secrets and you are asking me if I trust you!"

"Good point" he laughed as he carefully scooped her up into his arms "Just hold on tight okay. You weigh a bloody ton."

Santana couldn't be bothered thinking up some form of insult to throw back at him. She owed her life to him right now. Having lost so much blood already, she had a horrible feeling in her stomach that she would have died in that library from loss of blood if it hadn't been for him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had certainly never pictured this. "Talk to me" she said softly, starting to feel herself slip out of consciousness from both blood loss and pain.

"What about?" he questioned her. He hadn't really any idea what to say to her. She wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to, plus he didn't want to draw to much attention to them, just in case someone was still walking around with a gun. Pressing his lips together he started whispering the words to Smooth Criminal into her ear. She seemed to be concentrating on his words, and that alone was stopping her from passing out. So that at least had to be something, after what seemed like forever he got outside. Where he was practically jumped on by the New Directions, in amongst them was Brittany, whose eyes were filled with terror at the sight of her girlfriend.

"I'm fine Brittany. Honestly"

Sebastian sat her down on a bench, to allow himself to move again. She really was heavy, especially when she was just a dead weight in his arms. Brittany and the other New Directions were comforting her. Yet there was no sign of Blaine, perhaps he had gone back to Dalton, after things were over. Yet it confused him as to why he would just leave him behind. He pulled out his phone and dialled Blaine's number.

Blaine answered almost instantly "Hey, you okay? Is Santana okay? The Warblers wouldn't let me go back with Rachel and Brittany. They said I would only get in a state. We are all worried sick about you"

"Woah, woah, calm down, Killer. I am fine. Santana is fine. I am on my way back to Dalton now. Only I have to walk because some idiot took my car to Dalton with them. There had better not be a mark on that car, Mr Anderson"

"I can drive back and pick you up."

"No. I will walk. I need to clear my head. Won't be long. Promise"

"Okay, see you in a little while. I love you"

"Love you too" he smiled to himself and hung up.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around. He came face to face with Brittany who instantly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He found himself wrapping his own arms around her small frame and the two remained in an embrace for a few moments before Brittany pulled away from him.

"Thank you for going in after Santana." she said simply

"It was the least I could do. Just let me know what happens and if there is anything else I can do o help out."

Brittany nodded and leant upwards and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I owe you my life. Santana means everything to me and I promise I will repay you in some way. One day"

"Brittany that is really not necessary"

"I insist" she replied with a smile before running back off to Santana and the others.

Hunter was pacing backwards and forwards in the Common Room. He couldn't keep still. At least he was now comforted with the knowledge that Sebastian was unharmed. He had no idea what he would have done if anything had happened to him. He certainly wasn't ready to lose him. Ye all the same he couldn't relax, at least not until he was safely back at Dalton.

"Can you stop pacing. You are making us all nervous" Trent hissed at him.  
It was probably safe to say that, despite Blaine repeating to them what Sebastian had said on the phone, they were still rather worried about Sebastian. He had a tendency to make things not as bad as they seem. It wouldn't be of any surprise if he walked through the door with a bullet wound in his side insisting that he was fine and he'd live through it.

"Sorry" Hunter mumbled sitting down on the edge of the table, that was stood by the doorway.

Sebastian walked in just a few minutes later, seeming completely fine, as if nothing was different and he had simply walked in later to a regular Warbler meeting. Hunter rose to his feet and reached up slapping him across the face, leaving his hand print upon the other boy's cheek.  
"You fucking idiot. You could have been killed in that school. What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I had to do something, you weren't there. You would have done the same thing if you were me."

"If I was you I wouldn't have gone in the first place. That bloody school has nothing to do with me neither do the students, the only concern that I have is kicking their asses at Show Choir Competitions."

"Shut it, Hunter. I am safe now. So does it really matter." he said to him with a sly smile as he brushed past him and was greeted by Blaine throwing his arms around him and pressing a huge kiss upon his lips. "Don't scare me like that again. You got it?"

Sebastian laughed and nodded. "Noted and promised" he grinned kissing him again.

Hunter swallowed and slipped out of the room. He couldn't just sand by and watch the love of his life with Blaine anymore. It was killing him inside. His mind was made up he had to tell him how he felt. At least it would be a weight of his shoulders. He sunk his teeth into his lower lip as he climbed the stairs and headed back to his dormitory. Tomorrow. It had to be tomorrow. After he Lacrosse game. He swallowed. The rejection was going to be the hardest part of all. He couldn't see why Sebastian would fall for him after all he had done. He certainly wouldn't if the roles were reversed.  
His eyes fluttered to a close as he lay down his bed and stared up at the ceiling trying to rehearse a speech in his head. Knowing all too well that it wouldn't go the way he planned. He knew Sebastian only too well something would go wrong and he would find himself stuttering out some rubbish drivel before finally blurting out the words I love you and probably scaring the living daylights out of him.

He couldn't sleep that night. Every time he got close to sleeping he felt Sebastian against him, holding him close and whispering soft nothings in his ear. He groaned and finally gave up on the idea of getting even a wink of sleep. The thought of Sebastian with Blaine at this very point in time made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach. He was sick of sharing him. Was it really so wrong to just want him for himself. Just to want Sebastian Smythe to love him back and to care for him the same way?

He stripped off and walked into his bathroom, turning on the shower and climbing in. The water trickling down his skin. He closed his eyes and reached down between his legs. His hand squeezed at his balls and slowly he entered a finger inside of himself and sank his teeth into his lower lip in order to stop himself from letting out a loud groan. Sliding the finger in and out he slipped in a second digit, his thumb stroking soft circles against the ever growing member.

His free hand slammed against the wall of the shower and he threw his head back. No longer able to stifle a soft groan. Just imagining that it was Sebastian's hand and not his own made it seem more pleasurable. The only thing that he had really received from Sebastian was a blow job. Sure he had fucked him, yet it had been him inside Sebastian and not the other way around. That was exactly what he wanted and that was exactly what he couldn't stop thinking about.  
He pulled his fingers out from inside himself and grabbed hold of his throbbing member and moved his hand rapidly up and down until he reached a climax.

_Best shower I have had in a long time._ He thought to himself as he quickly washed himself off and climbed out, pulling on a pair of boxers and climbing back into bed, for the last few hours of the early morning before his alarm clock rudely forced him out of bed.

**A/n: I am actually amazed at how much people seem to love this story. I certainly never expected such a response. I love your reviews, so please keep them coming. As a thank you I thought I would share a bit of trivia about myself with you all. How about I answer the questions Santana and Sebastian did on one another. Deal! Something personal, I am in love with someone who treats me like I don't exist. They know how I feel and ever since then I haven't existed to them. Something that scares me: Exactly the same as Sebastian, clowns and ants. In ten years. I would love to just be in love and have a family and job that I love. Keep the reviews coming guys. I love knowing what you think.**


	3. Lacrosse and A Wedding

**A/n: LACROSSE! Yes that is right the Lacrosse game is finally here, but what will Sebastian do? Lose? Win? You have to read on and find out. I really should apply some of the time and commitment I spend on fanfiction to my novel. Yes I am writing a novel and I have written more words for this fanfiction than that. I am starting to think I should designate days for each. I am trying to update at least one a week, if I can, but its proving rather hard. I love writing fan fictions but my novel is needing the time and work too:P Please understand and as usual enjoy the chapter.**

Sebastian rolled over in bed, the last thing that he wanted to do today was play a game of Lacrosse and pretend that nothing was wrong. Truth was he was still thinking about Santana. Was it strange and stupid that he was so worried about her? He couldn't help it. Everything just seemed to be a burden on his shoulders at the moment. His feelings towards Hunter couldn't have come at a worse time. He just felt so confused. He had a horrible feeling that Hunter had planned all this. Some sort of evil joke to try and get into his pants and get what he wanted from him. He closed his eyes and pulled the duvet over his head, just trying to block out the world for a few more minutes. He tried to make sense of his thoughts and yet it seemed downright impossible. He just wanted things to back to how they were. Back to the beginning of the year, when his relationship with Blaine was still sickly perfect and Hunter was just another face in the Warblers. If only he could turn back time, he certainly wouldn't have been stupid enough to make that deal with Hunter. It had been a stupid thing to do. He could see that now. Things had taken a turn for the worse that he couldn't take back. He groaned as he felt Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed and gently shaking him to get up. Why couldn't he just stay in bed. Winning that game would only prove that he was willing to do anything to keep Hunter quiet. Yet at the same time if he lost it then he'd instantly lose Blaine. Either way he couldn't win and not matter what Hunter came out on top as the victorious one. If only Blaine knew everything that was going on. Yet telling him wasn't something that he could face right now. He turned over onto his back and pulled his boyfriend down into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
"Just hold me for a few minutes" he whispered to him.

Blaine nodded his head and climbed in under the duvet and held Sebastian in his arms, his head rested against his chest Blaine placed a soft kiss into his hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in Sebastian's scent. He didn't want to lose him. Yet with Hunter around he felt as though he was. Sebastian was starting to act differently whenever Hunter walked into the room. He tensed up and seemed to move closer to him, as though he had to prove something to him. It seemed like he was going to have to talk to Hunter about all of this. Blaine Anderson had to great a straight answer, and seeing as Sebastian just changed the subject whenever it started to drift around the prospect of turning into a conversation about anything concerning his relationship with Hunter. Yet he was confident that Hunter would tell him the truth. Sure he was an arsehole at the best of times yet there had to be something that he was getting out of whatever the arrangement with Sebastian was. Plus he hadn't anything to lose, so surely he wouldn't have any problems in spilling everything out to him.

"Come on hot stuff. You have Lacrosse game to win." Blaine said to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Don't really feel like playing. I feel sick to the pit of my stomach"  
"Its' just nerves. You will be fine. I know you will. If anyone can take Dalton into a win then it is you"

Sebastian just laughed and forced himself to sit up. He took a breath in before slowly letting it out again. As he climbed out of bed and pulled on his Lacrosse clothes, he spoke "Look I have to tell you something and I would rather you heard it from me than anything else. Hunter told me I had to lose the Lacrosse game today otherwise he would tell you what I did."

Blaine swallowed. His heart instantly sank. He had a horrible feeling that his suspicions had been right this whole time. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sebastian. He didn't want to hear this. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal. What happened to those dreams of the perfect senior year with the guy he loved? All that had turned into some sort of joke, and he was on the receiving end of the punchline. After a few moments, since Sebastian hadn't continued, he looked up at him. Here was a look of almost fear in Sebastian's eyes. Something that told Blaine he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. "What?" he said simply, trying not to sound worried or scared, yet he was sure that had failed.

"I made a deal with him about a week ago now, basically to keep you safe and to ensure that I wouldn't lose you."

Blaine just looked rather confused. "What sort of deal?"

"I promised him that I would do anything he wanted if he promised to stay away from you. He wanted to get into your pants and take you away from me and I couldn't let that happen he sat down on the bed and took Blaine hands into his. This was a bad idea. He couldn't tell him the whole thing. Just looking at him now he knew how much I would hurt him. Yet he had to say something now. Why he hadn't kept his mouth shut he would never know. One of these days his big mouth was really going to land him in serious trouble. Trouble that he wasn't going to be able to talk himself out of.  
"Tell me the truth. Did you cheat on me?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian nodded his head "Yes. Just once. It was the stupidest thing I have ever done. Please don't hate me for it. It was one kiss Blaine."

"Why? Why cheat on me if you say you love me." Blaine said to him. Biting his tongue. He felt as though his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. Despite the fact that he was grateful Sebastian was being honest with him. He certainly couldn't have asked for anything more. It didn't seem to matter to him that he had taken a few days to come clean truth be told he wouldn't most likely have been the same had he been the one to make the deal with Hunter Clarrington. Not that he would ever have been that stupid. He got up from the bed and turned his back on him. The bad thing was that he trusted him.

Sebastian felt horrible for not only cheating in the first place, but lying about what had been going on. He was sick of playing these games. He just wanted it all to be over. He couldn't keep this up any more. It was getting to hard. He had to find a way out. A way to just cut the deal off. The only problem he would then face was Hunter going after Blaine. Was that really what he wanted. Of course it wasn't. He hated to admit it but if anything he wanted Hunter to be after him and not Blaine. Why did he have to go and break his own stupid rules and develop feeling towards him. That had never been part of the deal.  
"Blaine I am sorry. I honestly am. I never meant to cheat on you. I don't want you to get hurt." he rose to his feet and rested a hand upon his shoulder. "Perhaps we need a break. A break from us."

Blaine turned around and smiled slightly. "I fear that you are right. How about I stay here when you go to Paris for you dads wedding tonight and when you come back we can decide what we are going to do about us."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Seems fair to me." he pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I am sure as hell going to miss you, Blaine Anderson"

"You too" Blaine smiled "Come here." he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Never wanting to let go. His scent was just amazing. Why he always insisted on smelling so amazing, especially before a Lacrosse game that would only leave him stinking of sweat afterwards anyway, was something that Blaine never could figure out. Sebastian Smythe was certainly a mystery. Someone who could never fully be figured out, no matter how hard one tried. "God I love you so much."

"I love you too, Killer." Sebastian replied. "As much I would love to spend the next hour in your arms I have a Lacrosse game to win."

Reluctantly both of them pulled away from one another. Blaine, having never really been that much of a Lacrosse lover, headed down to the library, after making Sebastian promise not to leave without saying goodbye.

Sebastian's heart was racing, as he sat on the bench at the side of the pitch. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see Hunter sat behind him, leaning over the barriers.  
"I have to talk to you when the game is finished. It's important"

Sebastian simply nodded, not really feeling in the mood for speaking to him right now. Things were going to have to change around here. Blaine knew the truth. Well at least the most of it. Of course he hadn't told him about the bet, or the shag at Scandal. That wasn't part of the deal. He did have anything left to lose. If Hunter did go to Blaine and told him everything then a least things would finally be out in the open and somehow they would get through things. He might be able to talk his way back into Blaine's heart after Paris. Yet only time would tell that. The first thing he had to do was win this Lacrosse game.

Hunter swallowed and sat back in his seat. This was it the moment of truth. He had rehearsed the conversation over and over in his head and yet still it made no sense. He couldn't concentrate on the game in front of him. Normally he would have enjoyed himself and loved watching the game. Yet knowing what he was about to do was changing how he saw everything. Sebastian was going to knock him back. He knew it. If only he hadn't made this bet in the first place. At least then maybe Sebastian would see that his words were heart felt and not just another game. He had to get his head together and he had to concentrate on what he was going to say exactly. Swallowing the lump in his throat he took a breath in and found himself just watching him. Watching Sebastian. Well watch his legs mostly. God did that guy have amazing legs. Amazing long legs. He got a mental image in his head of those legs draped over his shoulders as he thrust into him, hands trailing down those magnificent legs. The image was so vivid and so real that it took him all he had not to lose it there and then. He shook his head slightly and forced himself to think of something different. Anything he didn't care. He had to cool himself down somehow.

Why was this game taking so long? If anything he had expected it to fly past and have the moment of truth thrown upon him before he had time to register it, causing him to just make an utter fool of himself. Yet time had other ideas. It seemed to have slowed down purposely. Slowed to an almost halt. Hunter felt sick with nerves. He felt as though he was going to throw up at any given moment. Surely it was nearly over. It had to be. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Stay away from my boyfriend" he heard a voice hissing in his ear. His head turned to look towards its owner and came face to face with Blaine Anderson leaning forwards from his seat behind him. When had he joined the audience? He knew for a fine fact that he hadn't been there earlier. He'd have noticed and picked a seat away from him to avoid having to talk to him. Blaine had the one thing that Hunter wanted more than anything else in the world and that alone made him his enemy.

"What?" Hunter hissed back at him. "What are you talking about, Anderson"

"Sebastian told me about the kiss. I know what you are up to. Stay away from him. He isn't yours and he never will be. Oh and stop staring at his legs."

"I am not staring at his legs. I happen to be interested in the game if you must know, unlike you, who apparently only showed up to insult me."

"I know what your game is. Trust me you don't want to make an enemy of me, Clarrington"

"I think you will find that it is you who doesn't want to make an enemy out of me. Which considering you have the one thing I want most in this miserable stinking world you have already done. So watch your back."

"Just leave him alone. You have to learn that you don't always get what you want" Blaine spat at him.

"Oh I think you will find that I do and I want your boyfriend. You had better hold onto him Blaine. Unless you don't mind putting up a fight? I mean if he loves you then you have nothing to worry about, but if his feelings towards me are too tempting then I can only say may the best man win."

"Oh trust me I plan to" Blaine said with a smile as he rose to his feet and walked off.

Blaine refused to lose Sebastian to Hunter. Hunter didn't deserve him. Sebastian deserved so much better than him. Although stuck in the pit of his stomach was that horrible feeling that told him Hunter was going to win. How could he compete with him. Once Hunter had you in his sights and charmed his way into your heart it was impossible to get out. Blaine had noticed him in Scandal, just a few words a stolen touch, one kiss and guys were falling at his feet simply begging him to shag them. Why should Sebastian be any different. Blaine had noticed a change in his behaviour when Hunter walked into the room. Yet until now, he thought nothing of it. Blaine Anderson was simply left feeling lost. Agreeing to take part in 'the break' between him and Sebastian was stupid. Surely he could take that back, right? He could convince Sebastian that he didn't care what he got up to behind his back with Hunter. He just wanted things back to the way they were. Everything that had happened previously could just be put in the past and forgotten about. It had to be.

Sebastian was exhausted, having kicked the asses of Carmel High's Lacrosse team. Sweat clung to his skin, and after a few congratulatory words from their coach the team disbanded and his team mates slithered off back to their dorms to change for the celebrations tonight. Generally Sebastian preferred the showers in the changing rooms to that or his dorm, especially after and intense game, like the one they had just had. The water was so much more forceful. Closing his eyes as the water fell down his body. Yet his eyes soon snapped open as he heard a voice behind him. Hunter Clarrington's voice.  
"Sebastian. We have to talk, before I change my mind about what I am going to say"

Sebastian spun around and turned off the shower, pulling a towel around his waist he stepped out. He knew Hunter had seen everything, yet that didn't mean he was just going to walk around the place naked, anyone could walk in.  
"And what might that be? Don't want out of our little bet do you?" he said with a grin. Truth be told he would have done anything to have heard him say yes. He couldn't hurt Blaine anymore. It wasn't fair.  
"As if. I like having you exactly where I want you at all times." Hunter replied with a sly smirk. "This is deeper than that."

Wow this was proving to be hard. It certainly didn't help that Sebastian was standing pretty much naked in front of him, dripping wet. He could smell his scent snaking into his nostrils. It was enough to make him just want to pounce upon him and kiss every inch of his skin. Yet he had to control himself. Things had to be said. There was no going back now, he had come this far and he wasn't about to chicken out.  
"I never planned any of this. You have to know that. When I made this bet with you all I wanted was sex and I was willing to do anything to get it. From the moment you walked into the Common Room that first Warbler Practise I knew that I would have to shag you and it seemed like pretending to go after Blaine was the only way to do that." Hunter began. He knew he was rambling. This hadn't been part of the rehearsed speech. It was dragging on far longer than he wanted it too. Why couldn't he just spit it out and get it over and done with. Then at least if Sebastian turned him down he could run from the room and pretend it was no big deal, when inside he would be falling apart and dying more and more each second.  
"Will you just tell me already?" Sebastian said to him as he pulled out his aftershave from his locker and sprayed it upon his skin.

Great! That was going to really hinder the situation. He fact that he was going to smell so much more amazing. Couldn't he have waited until Hunter had said his piece before spraying that god send upon himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes rested upon Sebastian's lips. God how much he just wanted to kiss him again. Kiss those perfect lips.  
"I never meant it to happen but it did. Somewhere along the line it happened and it isn't something that I could control. If I could change it then I would, you must know that."

"For fucks sake, Hunter." Sebastian spat at him. "Can you just get on with it? I have packing to do."

"Packing? You going somewhere? You are not leaving Dalton are you?" Hunter gasped. Now that had really put a spanner in the works. Sebastian couldn't be leaving him, he just couldn't. Hunter knew that he would follow him to the end of the world and back if it meant getting one more kiss. Perhaps that was pathetic. Yet right now he was past caring. Just few weeks ago he'd have gagged a the thought of himself acting like this, only now he couldn't image not loving Sebastian Smythe. Being in love certainly made everything seem so much brighter. Even if the love wasn't returned. And even if at the same time it was more painful than anything he had ever witnessed before in his life.

"Chill your beans, Clarrington. I am just going to France for a few days. I have my dad's wedding to attend to. That is all. I will be back before Sectionals. So considering that you are just rambling on about whatever it you are rambling on about I am going to head back up to my dormitory to change properly and pack. If this weird affliction that you have comes to an end and you figure out what it is you are trying to tell me then you know where I am"  
With those words he pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a rugby top before walking out. Yet as he reached the door Hunter blurted out three words. Three words he never expected to hear from his lips. Three words that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I love you" There he had said it. He couldn't take it back now. It was just a matter of what happened next. Everything depended on what Sebastian said and did next. He found himself simply just standing there watching him waiting. He felt sick. It the moment of truth. Why was it taking so long? Was Sebastian teasing him on purpose? Had he played this so well that to Sebastian it was just another part to their little bet. "Please say something" he said after the silence was unbearable.

"I can't" Sebastian said simply as he left. Why was Hunter doing this to him? Hadn't he taken enough from him already? Did he really need more, like his heart and his sanity. If things carried on how they were then he was really just going to crack and lose it.

Hunter slammed a fist against the nearest locker. This wasn't fair. Sure he had gotten on the guys nerves and the way that he had gone after him had been wrong. Yet he couldn't change that now. If only Sebastian had looked at him surely he would see that he had meant those words. Now he just felt like an idiot. He had to do something. Yet what? What could he possibly do to prove his love wasn't just some kind of game and that it was real. Then it suddenly dawned on him. A smile came to his face and he fled from the changing rooms, and made a run for the Library. The only place in the school that he could access the internet on. That was exactly what he needed the internet. Sebastian had just better appreciate this and Blaine sure as fucking hell had better not mess this up. He couldn't stop smiling. He must have looked like an idiot to anyone who walked past, simply staring at a computer screen, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Yet he couldn't have cared less. Nothing could burst his bubble. Nothing could take his happiness away, at least not now.

Packing! That was the last thing that Sebastian could focus on right now. Not only was he staring to realise that he was going to have to face that whore of a girlfriend that his dad had. But he had to keep his mind focused on anything but Hunter. The only comfort that he had was that he'd be to drunk to remember much of what when on. At least he hoped there was alcohol at the wedding he certainly wasn't going if there wasn't. He probably should have thought about it beforehand. Yet he had been too busy getting annoyed over the thought of having a stepmother who had only just graduated High School.  
Grabbing his phone he dialled his dad's number, knowing that this phone call would cost a fortune, it was certainly a good thing that his father insisted upon paying his mobile phone bills.

"Hello?" came a woman's voice.  
Great! Did she have to answer the phone? "Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before the wedding?"

"Sebastian, it's good to hear from you. If you should know I am staying at my mother's house tonight. You're father isn't home at the moment I am afraid. Is there something I can do to help? Nothing is wrong I hope?"  
"No nothing is wrong, Lucy. I just have one question to ask. "

"Ask away hot stuff, you know I would answer you anything, well not anything. Of course not anything."

"Okay, firstly shut up. Secondly never call me that again ,it's weird, and thirdly please tell me that there is alcohol at this wedding."

"Maybe" she flirted.

Now that was what annoyed him. Why did she have to flirt with every man that she came across. Especially with him. For heaven's sakes she was getting married to his father tomorrow time. So it was wrong on so many levels. "Stop flirting. Its disgusting. You are going to be my mother in less than twenty four hours"  
"Sorry bad habit" she laughed down the phone. Now Sebastian had to admit that woman had an amazing laugh.  
"Can you just answer my question because I am not attending a wedding with you there if there is no alcohol"  
"Why? Am I that annoying?" she laughed. "Don't worry, its a free bar. You father made sure of that."  
"More annoying than you think, just because you are marrying my dad doesn't mean I like you. I still loathe you with every single cell in my body."

"Feeling is mutual" she giggled.  
God that flirting was downright annoying to the point where he wanted to strangle her "See you tomorrow, Lucy"

"Have a good flight. Your father said he will meet you at the airport and to give him a call the moment you land"

"I will. Goodbye" he said hanging up

Now back to the packing. He probably should have done this earlier, before the Lacrosse game, yet his mind had been occupied with Blaine and he hadn't even thought about packing. At least most of his things were already there in France, providing his dad had managed to pick his tuxedo up from the shop. Carefully packing the few essentials that he needed, he finally closed the suitcase and looked towards the clock on the wall. He sure had cut things fine, leaving just half an hour to get to the airport before he had to be on the plane and he still had to find Blaine to say goodbye. As he ran down the spiral staircase he called Blaine. Yet he got no answer. Typical. He sighed and tried a second time, again getting no answer. Did that guy ever answer his phone, it seemed not. He had no choice but to leave him a message. "Hey, Killer. Its just me. Look I have to go. I did try and find you and you never answer your phone. Doubt you will even get this message, but I will see you when I get home. I love you. Bye"

Breaking all the speed limits, he drove to the airport and made a run for it through Customs and the check in. This was taking to long. Sometimes he thought that all this was just a waste of time. Time that no body ever really had time for. It was most likely just a way to try and delay people to prevent them from getting on their plane, which would result in them needing to book another and therefore spend an extra amount of money. How he managed to get onto the plane in time he had no idea. Only just joining the end of the queue as they called their final call for the five thirty plane to Paris.

As he sat on his seat his eyes closed. How he hated flying. It made him sick. Thankfully he had remembered to pick up a couple of books from Dalton's library to read on the journey. He pulled one of the books out of his bag and started reading it instantly. He had to get his mind off flying. I was the only way to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach where they belonged.

Reading was certainly a good way to keep one's mind of things. Sebastian found himself devouring a good couple of books and the time just seemed to fly past, before he knew it he was stepping off the plane and into the warm air of France.

He dialled his father's number, only hoping that unlike Blaine he would actually answer. At least he would be stuck in a place with alcohol, if he didn't so it wasn't all bad.

"Hey son. Good flight?" he father answered after a couple of rings.

"As good as flying ever is. Although if you mean did I throw up, then no." he laughed.

"Good to hear. Meet you outside. You know my car, right?"

"Of course I do, just got to collect my suitcase and I will be right out. See you in a few minutes" he hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket, hauling the bag onto his back and pushing through the crowds of tourists to locate his suitcase on the conveyor belt. It wasn't long before he spotted it and his hand darted out and pulled it off and to his side. Now there was just the matter of pushing his way outside. Why the Airport was always so busy was beyond him. No matter what time it was it was jam packed full of people.

He finally made it outside and was greeted by a warm hug from his father. "So how does it feel to be marrying a girl that could be my sister" he laughed as he pulled away from him and dumped his suitcase into the boot of the car.  
"Shut up Sebastian and get in the car" his father replied with a smile.  
Sebastian grinned and climbed into the car. God he loved his dad's car, almost as much as his own car. It was just so easy to get comfortable. Which was probably a good thing considering it took a good half an hour to get home from the Airport. At least when sticking to the speed limits like his father always did. Sebastian himself could easily make it to his father's house in fifteen minutes. Ten if there wasn't any traffic.  
"So how is school? Everything going alright?"  
Sebastian nodded. "School is great. It's not that which is the problem these days. Won the Lacrosse final this afternoon. I swear I still feel like my limbs are going to snap off."  
"Glad to hear it. You are more than welcome to have a long soak in the bath. You look like you need it."

"Thanks dad" Sebastian said with a smile arching his back slightly. He feel the muscles in his back tensing and causing him pain. It probably hadn't helped that he had spent most of the day sitting down.  
"Not a problem. Talking about problems what is troubling you.. I might not be able to help but I can try."

"Men. Why are men such wankers?" he groaned "Sometimes I wonder if things would be easier if I wasn't gay"  
"Honestly I think you are the one that is better off. You know Lucy called the wedding off a few days ago. She said that we couldn't get married because the dress she simply had to have was a size to small. Women are so fussy, everything has to be perfect. I made the mistake of suggesting she just get a similar one and then she threw her engagement ring at my face and told she never wanted to speak to me again."

"Wow! Seriously. You two are okay, now right?" ,as much as he hated the woman that was soon to be his stepmother, he knew just how happy she made his father. Happier than he had ever known him before and that was all that really mattered to him. Just knowing that he had someone to look after him and keep him from being alone whilst he was away was more of a comfort than his father would ever know.  
"Yeah right as rain. She called me up later that evening saying that her mother had managed to get the dress altered and that if I still loved her could she have her engagement ring back and still marry me"

"Glad to hear it. Just make sure you look after her" Sebastian smiled softly "And that she looks after you"

"Anyway enough about me and getting married I am sure it is the last thing that you want to talk to me about. How is your love life?"

"Oh don't ask. Sometimes I think it would be easier if my heart was made of stone and unable to feel."

"That bad huh?" his father laughed as he pulled into the driveway.

Sebastian just nodded "Worse. Sorry I just don't really want to talk about it at the moment. Maybe another day once I have gotten it sorted out"

"Not a problem. I know how complicated love can be. You need to hide anything from me son. Talk to if and when you are ever ready. I will always be around to talk."

"Lucy home still?" he asked, not really sure if he could be bothered with her annoying questions tonight..

"No, I dropped her off at her mother's on the way to picking you up. Look I know you don't like her. But please just try and get along with her. She means an awful lot to me. I love her to bits."  
"It's not that I don't like her dad, just that she gets on my nerves. She thinks she has a right to tell me what to do when she is only a few months older than me and it pisses me off" in a way he was telling the truth. It just wasn't the only reason he didn't like her. He had seen the way that she acted around men. She was a bigger flirt than him and Sebastian just didn't want her to end up hurting his father. Not to mention the fact that she constantly flirted with him.

"You just get inside and run yourself that bath. I will get your suitcase and take it up ready to your room."

Sebastian nodded and pushed open the front door and made his way slowly upstairs. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on the edge of the bath and turned on the tap, pouring in some bubble bath. He stripped off and climbed into the hot water, instantly feeling his muscles relax. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes it had been so long since he had been able to just sit in a bath full of hot water and not have to worry about anything in the world. Not having access to a bath at Dalton, only showers, he had forgotten just how amazing a bath could really be. The water was burning hot again his skin, just a hot enough to be able to stand without making him feel as though he was cooking himself. All the pain of the day seemed to be washing away with the help of the bath water and for that he couldn't have been more grateful. Of course he loved a good game of Lacrosse, yet it did half give you some back pain afterwards, especially the way that he played it.

Perhaps the company of a book would have bad the whole bath more pleasurable, yet he hadn't had the sense to bring on in with him, now he regretted it. Yet the whole idea of getting out and having to get back in defeated the purpose of just relaxing. It wouldn't feel as hot as had the first time, which would only mean he'd have to drain out some of the water and then add in another amount of hot water. So instead he just settled for a nice long hot soak, with nothing to do but lie there and let his troubles melt away.

He could have stayed there a hell of a lot longer, yet after two hours, he figured it was probably time to get out and get some sleep. He yawned as he watched the water drain away, after pulling the plug. He wrapped a towel around his waist and gathered up his clothes, dropping them into the washing basket, that stood outside his bedroom door. Running his fingers through his hair, he pressed and hand to the door and pushed it open.  
His suitcase was sanding by his bed, having been brought like his father promised. Sebastian couldn't be bothered rummaging through it to find a pair of Pyjama bottoms to wear to bed. So he settled for just climbing into bed as he was. Naked, there wasn't anything wrong with that. Drying himself off he folded the towel and placed it on the chair in the corner of the room, pulling back the duvet he climbed into bed and lay back. Yet no sooner had he closed his eyes his phone beeped from its location in the bag on the floor. He groaned and sat up and rubbed his eyes, pulling the bag up onto the bed he pulled out his phone from the pocket on the side, dropping the bag to the floor again, with a small thud, he lay back down and read the text message that he had just received. He had half expected it to be from Hunter, making some kind of remark about loving him again. Yet it wasn't it was Blaine.  
_Just got your voicemail. I don't know what time it is there, but I hope you arrived okay. See you when you get back. Love Blaine xxx_

Sebastian just smiled. Even from so many miles away Blaine knew just how to make him smile. So why was he taking the chance of losing that by falling for another guy. A guy who had played him around since the moment they had met, although to be fair most of that had been his agreement to enter into a bet with him.  
He didn't want to dwell on it anymore for the next few days he didn't have to worry about his feelings, or the people that he had left in Ohio. He could worry about that once this was over. Yet for now he just needed sleep and to do that he had to free his mind and let it rest.  
_Typical! Its 10pm and I fucking knackered. Arrived fine. See you when I return, Love Sebastian xxx_

Morning came faster than he thought it would, which could only mean that he had at least gotten a good long night of sleep. He reached out for his phone to check the time. 8am. I could have been worse. Sebastian turned over and pulled the duvet off himself, pulling on a pair of tracksuit bottoms that he found in his suitcase, he made his way downstairs.  
"Morning" he said with a yawn to his father, who already seemed wide awake. Yet Sebastian had a feeling he had been sat there most of the night and not gotten a wink of sleep. Not that he would ever have admitted that to him. He was just as stubborn as Sebastian himself was, if not more so.

"What time we leaving?" he added.  
"Morning yourself, a couple of hours. Eat something, Sebastian. I know you you'll skip breakfast and you are going to need to eat something today at the rate you can down alcohol."

Sebastian laughed and sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast from the centre of the table, coating it in butter and jam.

"You make me sound like I drink a lot. I am not that bad am I?"

"You can be once you get started and get in the mood." his father laughed and rose to his feet. "Don't leave it to late to get changed. I don't want us being late and you take ages with that blasted hair of yours" he ruffled his son's hair as he walked past him  
"You just added ten minutes onto how long I am going to take now, you realise that."

"Oh shut up" his father called from the hallway before disappearing upstairs.

Hunter could hardly believe that he was doing this. It was madness, yet it was the only way that he could really prove to Sebastian just how much he meant to him, dumping his bag onto the bed and sat down and changed clothes. He couldn't exactly walk in in his tracksuit pants and t-shirt. He highly doubted that would sit well. Slipping his phone into his pocket he left his hotel and took the bus to his location.  
Having a arrived early and sat himself down at a table where he could blend into the background he waited until the room was pretty much full. He peered around the crowds of people and finally saw his target with a drink in his hand, sat at a table at the far end of the room. A smile came to his face as he pulled out his phone. And rang the guy's number.

Sebastian slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out his ringing phone. Hunter's name was flashing up on the screen. Part of him just wanted to hang up on him and forget he had called, yet there was part of him that just wanted to hear a familiar voice. He barely knew half the people here and the amount of people that he had turned down for a dance was just starting to get annoying.

"Bored are we?" Hunter said with a smile as Sebastian answered the phone. "You certainly look it"  
Sebastian laughed, god how much Hunter loved that laugh. He could have listened to it all day long without even the want of a complaint.  
"And how would you know?" came Sebastian's reply.

" The misery, the exquisite tragedy. The Susan Hayward of it all. I can just picture you there, sitting alone at your table in your tuxedo, dressed up to the nines."

"Have you been drinking?" Sebastian said to him. "You have. Haven't you?"

"You haven't touched your cake. Probably drumming your fingernails on the white linen tablecloth, the way you do when you're really feeling down. A rather confused look on your face at how I know the colour of the table cloth that just touches your legs."

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out_

"Suddenly, a familiar song." Hunter continued as Glad You Came started playing in the background "Although I have to say that I much prefer your version of it."

Sebastian instantly jumped to his feet. What had he just said? Surely he could just hear the music from through the phone. He hadn't realised the music was that loud. Perhaps he had drank more than he thought and it was affecting his hearing.

_And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

" And, you're off your chair in one, exquisite movement... wondering, searching, for any possible answer as to how I could possibly know you exact movements" Hunter continued to say. His eyes rested upon Sebastian's perfect body. Simply just amused at the fact that his target had yet to realise exactly where he was. __

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me  


"And then, suddenly, the crowds part and there he is: sleek, stylish... radiant with charisma. Bizarrely, he's on the telephone. But then, so are you." Hunter smiled.  
Sebastian's eyes finally fell upon him and he found himself completely taken in my the way he looked. He could hardly believe this was happening. What was Hunter doing here? Why had he travelled all this way just to show up here? There had to be some reason behind it. Yet for now couldn't he just go with the flow and see what happened. He had drank to much to really care where the rest of he night took him.

_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came_

Hunter rose to his feet, a smirk playing around on his lips as he slowly walked towards the dumbstruck Sebastian, that stood on the other side of the dance floor "And then he comes towards you... the moves of a jungle cat. Sanding right in front of you he simply hangs up the phone" he slipped his phone into his pocket. Sebastian mirroring his own movement "And takes you by the hand, pulling you rapidly to the dance floor, wraps his arms around your waist and mutters three simple words 'dance with me' and eagerly and I might add rather impatiently awaits for the reply"__

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

"I thought you'd never ask" Sebastian said with a smile. His hear was pounding in his chest. Nobody had ever done anything like this before, at least not to him. Gestures and ideas like had only ever previously existed in the movies. It was never something that ever happened in real life. He must have done something to deserve this. Either that or he was just dreaming in his head and was still sitting at his table, with nothing but a drink of red wine for company. Red wine that he wasn't really that keen on drinking. It was only good for getting drunk with and trying to forge the events of his life for a few hours.__

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

"With those words he leans in closer and presses up against you, dancing slowly around the dance floor. His breath hot against your neck. Feeling your heart pounding in your chest like a little scared bunny" Hunter grinned and pressed a small, yet passionate kiss to his pulse point on his neck. "his lips lingering against your skin, probably for longer than he should. Promising you one thing. 'he'll shut up the moment the song finishes, unless you'd rather he didn't'__

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

Sebastian knew that he was completely captivated by Hunter. He wasn't in control of his body, he felt drunk, yet it wasn't on alcohol. He felt drunk on Hunter Clarrington. His scent, the smell of his after shave, everything about him seemed to drawing him in. He couldn't escape it. The strange about that was that he found himself not wanting to. Sometimes his feelings scared him. He hadn't known them to change so rapidly over one person.__

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
_  
I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
_

This was exactly the reaction that Hunter had hoped for, yet it felt so much better than he could ever have dreamt. In the arms of Sebastian Smythe and pulling him around the dance floor. He could have danced like this forever. Yet he had other plans. He didn't want this to turn out to be just dancing. He wanted more from him. He wanted everything that he could get. Perhaps that was wrong, ye he was past caring now. He just wanted Sebastian to know everything he had said about loving him was true. He hadn't made it up, he wasn't the kind of person to lie about something as deep as that. Surely Sebastian must see that now.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

As the song came to an end Hunter looked straight into his eyes. Finding himself getting lost, and stuck with the wonder of ever finding a way to escape. Sebastian's next move caught him completely off guard, once again making Sebastian the one in control, something that he hated. He was supposed to be the one that called the shots. Yet somehow the roles had reversed and Hunter found himself powerless to reverse the roles again.

Sebastian's lips against his felt amazing. God how much he had missed how they tasted. He closed his eyes and pulled him in closer to him He couldn't possibly be the only one of the two of them that felt this amazing surge of electric running through his veins. Sebastian had to feel it too. Plus, on the up side, it had been Sebastian to make the first move. Of course that could just be down to the amount of alcohol that he had drank, in the hour that Hunter had spent watching him , before calling him, he had consumed rather a lot.  
Hunter pushed his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and battled against his for dominance. If this was wrong then he didn't know what was right anymore. Something that felt so right couldn't be wrong, it just couldn't.

Stumbling through the door of Hunter's hotel room, Sebastian and Hunter couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Sebastian peeled off Hunter's tuxedo jacket and dropped it to the floor, which was soon joined by his own. He barely had time to register what was going on before Hunter had pushed his down on the bed and straddled him, kissing his neck and every inch of his face. Sebastian's eyes fluttered to a close.  
"I can't, not now. You are drunk." He said to him, moving backwards.

"So are you, what difference does it make. You have shagged people when you have been drunker than this."

"I don't want this to just turn out to be one drunken one night stand. I have already played that card with you and I don't want to play it again. I don't care if it was stupid bet."  
Hunter pulled away from him and stood up, "What are you saying exactly?" he said to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. This was all too good to be true. If the kiss hadn't felt so real then he could have convinced himself that this was all a dream. A fantasy.  
"I am saying I don't just want us to be a string of one night stands. If anything I want nothing or more than that. I am done cheating on Blaine. I don't like hurting him. I thought that coming to Paris would make me see that, don't get me wrong that is exactly what it has done, but I just didn't come to the conclusion that I thought I would." Sebastian said to him.  
How that guy managed to speak perfectly, after drinking so much he had no idea. He'd expected him to slur out some rubbish only to fall asleep and forget everything about what he had said. Yet that wasn't the case. God was he perfect.  
Sebastian rose to his feet and walked up to him, pressing his lips against his again, before continuing " I want to be with you. I can't stop thinking about you and its driving me insane not being with you. I will tell Blaine as soon as I am back in Ohio."

"You had better not be lying to me, Smythe. You know just how much hell and pain I can inflict into someone's life" Hunter said to him. Sure threatening probably wasn't the best way to go about things, but it was the only way he knew how to play things, well that and Blackmail.

"Would I lie to you?"Sebastian replied, pulling him back towards the bed. "Let me stay with you tonight."

"Of course"

Hunter stripped off to his boxers and climbed into bed, licking his lips as he watched Sebastian do he same, he shuffled along to make room for Sebastian. This was certainly going to be a first for him. Sleeping in the same bed as someone and not shagging the living crap out of them. Hunter Clarrington didn't do just sharing a bed with a guy. However, after meeting Sebastian, so much in his life had changed so why not another thing.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I realise that I missed off the Wedding Ceremony but I just didn't really feel that it was needed to be included. It would only use up valuable words. Plus we all know how a wedding ceremony goes, right? Yes I used quotes from My Best Friends Wedding, but come on they fit the situation perfectly. Plus Hunter is cheesy when he wants to be. Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Paris

**A/n:CHRIS FUCKING COLFER RETWEED ME. LITERALLY CAN'T BLOODY BREATHE! Sorry this has taken so long. Its a little lame. I realised that I didn't know much about Paris so I wrote some random rubbish and made it into a fanfiction chapter. Just forgive me and the shortness of this chapter. Oh and did I mention that CHRIS COLFER FUCKING RETWEETED ME! I swear I actually nearly passed out when I read the email that told me.**

Sebastian awoke the next morning with a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Turning his head he found Hunter still sleeping next to him. Had last night really happened? It was all such a blur, yet he remembered the narrating from the night before. It had been so romantic. Nobody had ever done anything like that for him before. It was things like that which made him wonder why he was so against the whole being romantic thing. Romance had always sickened him. It had always just been, from his point of view, something cheesy to get someone into bed. Yet now he felt different. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or simply just the effect that Hunter had upon him.

For a few minutes he just lay there and watched Hunter sleeping before he slowly moved away and slipped out of his arms, carefully getting up, so as to not wake Hunter. His head was pounding. How much had he drank last night? He couldn't really remember, then again drinking red wine had always made him pretty drunk. Although he had never really been able to figure out why that was. He could down a good seven or eight pints in one night and be fine, yet give him just half a bottle of red wine and he was off his head.  
He groaned softly and scrambled around for his trousers, reaching into the pocket and pulling out his phone, he slipped into the bathroom and rang his dads number. He knew that he was going to be mad at him for not calling earlier. Yet it was something that he was already prepared for.

"Morning, Sebastian. Where did you get off to last night?" came the answer down the phone. Sure his dad sounded a little mad, yet at the same time more just concerned about is son's whereabouts. He did worry about Sebastian, wasn't it natural for a father to worry about his own son. Especially one as vulnerable as Sebastian was, even if he would never admit it. It wasn't easy having a gay son, he had to admit that, yet unlike his mother he wasn't going to turn his back on him. They'd already had the talk about how he wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole thing, but it didn't make him love him any less and that in time he'd get used to it.

"Spent the night in a hotel room, with another guy. Before you start its fine. I know him from school and besides we didn't do anything"  
"Let me guess, that guy you couldn't keep your hands off last night. I vaguely remember you introducing to me, What his name again? Henry? Hubert?"  
"Hunter!" Sebastian hissed down the phone, knowing that his dad was just teasing him.  
"That's it. So who is he? What was he doing coming uninvited to my wedding, I believe that is called gate crashing you know and is he or is he not your boyfriend, the one you were banging on about last time you were here."

"I told you a guy from Dalton. I honestly don't know what he was doing in France. I didn't think to ask him about it. I was much a surprise to me as it was to anyone else. He is not my boyfriend, but by god I wish he was" Sebastian said with a sigh. He could hardly believe that he had just admitted that. Sure he had pretty much just admitted to Hunter last night that he wanted to be with him. But that wasn't exactly the same things as admitting it to his father, whilst he was sober. This was it. No going back now. He had pretty much just proved that he wanted Hunter over Blaine. He swallowed and smiled slightly to himself.  
"So let me get this straight. You just told me over the phone, that he guy you spent most of the night making out with isn't your boyfriend. Sebastian Smythe. You had better get your arse back home now. You young man are in a lot of trouble and this is not a conversation that I am having with you over the phone." with those words he hung up on him.  
Sebastian closed his eyes and groaned slightly, staying where he was for a few moments before stepping back into the room again. He knew that his father was going to be seriously angry and he wasn't really sure if he could be bothered with it. All he wanted was to take Hunter around Paris, show him the sights. The Eiffel Tower, The Notre Dame. Yet most of all he wanted to take him down into the Catacombs, the last time he had taken anyone down there it had scared them to tears.  
Hunter was awake as he walked back in.  
"Morning," Sebastian said with a nervous look on his face.  
"Morning yourself, gorgeous. Is something wrong?" So many scenarios were running through Hunter's head in that moment. He one that hurt him the most was the thought that Sebastian might have regretted everything that was said last night. What if he wasn't going to leave Blaine and it had just been the alcohol talking? He wasn't really all that sure that he could deal with all that right now. He wasn't ready to be told that nothing more could happen between them. He got that things were going to be a little strange and difficult once they returned to America. At least until Sebastian had broken up with Blaine, but actually breaking up with Sebastian himself, now that he wasn't ready to deal with. He couldn't be around him every day and not have him in his arms, now that he had tasted forbidden fruit he wanted so much more. He wanted to own it and have it all for himself and Blaine Anderson sure as hell wasn't going to keep Sebastian away from him.  
"I called my dad" Sebastian said pulling on his clothes "I told him that you were not my boyfriend and he told me that I, and I quote had to 'get my arse back home and that I was in serious trouble."

Hunter sat up "I am coming with you"  
"You can't. You don't know my dad, he'll kill you. Seriously he can be pretty scary when he really loses his temper. You would be a lot safer waiting here for me"  
"That is a chance I willing to take. I might be able to explain things to him. Explain that it was all my fault. That I pretty much seduced you and took you off guard" Hunter replied climbing out of bed and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, holding him close to him. He buried his nose into his neck and took in the scent of his sweat and deodorant. Ho he always smelt absolutely amazing was beyond him. It seemed that Sebastian Smythe was simply just perfect in all its forms.  
"Yeah. I sort of told him that I wished you were my boyfriend" Sebastian replied to him, rather sheepishly

"Well then I can say that I made you say that." Hunter continued as he pulled his clothes on.  
"I am sorry, but this is something that I have to do on my own. But I will call you okay? Soon as my dad has finished yelling at me. I promise you that" he leant in and kissed him "How long you in Paris for?"  
"As long as you want me to be."

"Good, get dressed and wait for my call. I am taking you sight seeing, Clarrington. You had better be ready for the best three days of your life"

"Raving to go, My Lord" Hunter laughed "Completely at your service."

"Shut up" Sebastian laughed and kissed him before scurrying out the room. He dreaded this argument with his father. It wasn't wasn't going to end well at all, at least not for him.  
Why couldn't they be going on a honeymoon? At least hen he'd be back in America before his father knew any different. It made no sense to him.  
He took a taxi home and took a deep breath before knocking on the front door. His fist had barely make a sound upon the door before it opened and his father was standing there, Sebastian wouldn't have been surprised if he had been standing there waiting the whole time. "Get in now!" he hissed at him  
Sebastian swallowed and stepped inside. "Dad if you could just let me explain everything"  
"This had better be good, Sebastian. I know you get around, but I never had you down as a cheater. You are turning out just like your mother and I not about to let her corrupt your mind like that"  
"It wasn't meant to turn out like this. I never meant to fall in love with him, alright! It was some stupid deal I made with him to stop him going after Blaine. But it wasn't meant to go this far. I was just supposed to satisfy his sexual needs or whatever else he wanted. Love was never meant to come into it"  
"Still sounds like cheating. How could you be so stupid. I thought you liked this Blaine guy. You are a riddle wrapped up in a mystery Sebastian and I just don't understand what is going on in your head anymore. You know how much it hurt me to find your mother having an affair. How do you think it is going to affect Blaine to know about you and this whatever his name is?"  
"Blaine knows, alright!" Sebastian barked back at him "I told him everything, well nearly everything. We are on a break, until I go back to America. Happy now? Or do you want to yell at me some more?"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that. You are grounded until your time here is over. You will stay in your room, unless its to go the toilet. Do you understand me?"  
"Fine" Sebastian spat at him. He was mad right now that he just didn't care. Why was everything so fucked up? He knew that he had messed up and he was sure as hell paying for it now.  
He had barely made it up two stairs before his father grabbed his wrist. "Phone" he said simply, holding out his hand.  
Sebastian just scoffed and slammed his phone down in his father's hand and stormed upstairs  
"I hate you" he shouted down the stairs before slamming his bed room door shut behind him, lying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. What right had his father got for grounding him, simply for cheating? It wasn't exactly a crime to be punished for by parents. God only knows what Hunter was going to think now, when he didn't reply to him for four days. He slammed a fist into his pillow. Sometimes his father really knew how to grind his gears and get him mad. He was convinced he did it on purpose to try and each him a lesson. A lesson that he never seem to learn. His answer to everything was grounding him and freeing him of all technology for a week. Always had been. No exceptions.  
The amount of times he'd gotten in trouble from teachers for no completing homework on time, due to the lack of a use of computer. Yet it had never bothered his father. Although, somehow, despite it all the two of them adored one another and always seemed to get along in the end.

Sebastian had no idea how long he been lying on his bed, screaming into his pillow, before he heard a knock at the door.  
"Sebastian? Can I come in?" came Lucy's voice "I brought you something to eat?"  
"Go away! I am not hungry." Sebastian replied to her. He was way to pissed off to eat. He'd eat when he felt better.

All the same Lucy pushed open the door and closed it behind her. "Look your dad just cares about you too much, that's his problem" she placed the tray of food onto his desk.  
"Since when do you dare go behind his back?" Sebastian's voice rang around the room, he still didn't turn away from her position facing the wall. He'd rather look at that then look at her. She got on his nerves. She must know that.  
"Since always. I am not scared to do my own thing. Look I need to talk to you about something. Something I want to make sure that you are okay with before I talk to your dad about it" she sat herself on the end of his bed, after tapping his feet for him to move them out of the way, which he did.  
Sebastian turned to face her "What?" he said, suddenly feeling rather concerned about the happiness of his father. If she had done something to hurt him then she was going to in trouble. That was for certain. He imagined the worst things possible, yet nothing could have prepared him from the two words that escaped her irritating lips.  
"I'm pregnant"  
Sebastian's jaw dropped. He couldn't think what to say. He just stared at her for the longest time. Had she really just said that? He didn't know how that made him feel. Sick? Happy? Nervous? Disgusted? Excited? It was all just a bit of a blur. He was completely and utterly speechless. If he had found that unpredictable then the tears that started creeping from her eyes was even more unpredictable. In all the time that he had known her he had never known one tear to fall from her eyes. Nothing seemed to upset her. She somehow managed to see the good in everything and could turn any sad situation into something that you had to laugh about.  
"I don't know what to do, Sebastian" Lucy said to him, tears now streaming down her face. "I'm so scared. I don't know if I am ready to have kids of my own. I don't have the faintest idea how to be a mother or how I am supposed to act."  
Sebastian swallowed and shuffled down the bed towards her and pulled her into his arms. He did feel sorry for her. Part of him wanted to be able to tell her exactly how to act and exactly what to do. Yet he didn't know how she was supposed to act. Certainly not in the slightest bit like his own mother that was for certain. "It's going to be okay. I promise you that. You are going to be a great mum. You have nothing to be scared of, you will be fine and so will your baby and I know it."  
"Thank you. You know, your dad is lucky to have you, Sebastian"

"I know" he laughed  
The pair of them finally pulled apart. When she was like this, and actually acted like his stepmother, he didn't mind her and found that they could actually get along with one another. Sometimes he wondered why she couldn't be like this the whole time, instead of spending half her time acting like she was trying to flirt her way into his pants.

Lucy pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Here, use it, call your boyfriend. Or boyfriends, whatever. Just don't tell your dad I let you borrow it" she said with a smile as she rose to her feet "And eat you dinner before it gets cold, please"  
"You see, you have the bossy mother bit covered" he laughed as he took the phone from her hand, muttering a thank you.  
"Shut up, unless you want me to take that phone back, Sebastian" Lucy said to him, pointing her finger at him. "Just bring it down when you are finished. Your dad won't be home for hours so no need to worry about him finding out"  
"Where has he gone?" Sebastian found himself asking, simply just out of curiosity. He had wondered how it was that Lucy had managed to sneak up with some food and stayed up for so long without him coming to find out what was keeping her.

"He was called into work and being your dad he couldn't say no"

Sebastian smiled and lay back on his bed, waiting for her to walk out the room and close the door behind her before he dialled Hunter's number. It rang a few times before Hunter answered.  
"Hello?"  
"God its good to hear you voice" Sebastian said in a reply "Sorry I didn't call earlier"  
"I was worried about you. I thought maybe your dad had killed you or something. I tried calling you and got no answer it just went straight to voice mail." Hunter said to him "What happened?"  
"He started going on about how I shouldn't cheat and all that crap, then he grounded me for the rest of the time I am spending here and took my mobile. The basted probably just turned it off and stuck it in a drawer somewhere."  
"You love him really, he's your dad. Whose phone you using?"  
"My stepmother's. She's alright really, just the same age as me so its a little weird."  
"Cool, so wait I came out to Paris to spend a few days alone with you, without Anderson buggering everything up and you are tell me that you are grounded and can't come and see me"

"That is exactly it. I can try and sneak out, although I can't promise anything. Keep this number in your phone, okay. If you need me contact me through this phone, but always call. Don't text. I don't want my step mother replying pretending to be me. Only in emergencies, the last thing I want is my dad thinking she's having some kind of affair"

"You got it hot stuff. Any good bars around here? I need a drink and the mini bar in this hotel is crap. Plus I have to find something to do around here."  
"There is a karaoke bar around the corner" Sebastian said with a smile. "You could always try there"  
"Sounds perfect, join me later if you can. Otherwise I might just pull another guy and bring him back up to this hotel room."

"You had better not pull anyone else" Sebastian hissed down the phone to him. Instantly feeling jealous at the thought of someone else having Hunter Clarrington to themselves for just a single night.  
"Why not? It's not like we are dating or anything, you said it yourself hot stuff, until you break up with Blaine we are just having a bit of fun"

"I know, but don't hook up with someone else, please."

Hunter laughed "Wouldn't dream of it. All I want is you. " he said with a warm smile, that Sebastian must have been able to sense over the phone as he hung up.

Running his fingers through his hair Hunter climbed off the bed and shoved his phone into his pocket. He wanted nothing more than to just rush over to Sebastian's place and beg his dad to let him come out, just for a few hours. It would certainly have been easier if he had known where the boy lived, whilst in Paris. He had never felt more alone. His mind raced back to last night and the kiss from Sebastian's lips this morning. He couldn't get him out of his head, walking into the bathroom he pulled his phone out again and played over the record of that blow job Sebastian had given him not that long ago. Back when everything had been simple and it was all just part of a stupid bet to get a shag. Maybe things would be easier if he hadn't fallen in love with him. He might not have been as happy but he'd certainly not have flown half way across the world to spend a few days with him, alone, only to find himself on his own. It wasn't fair. There had to be some way to get Sebastian out the house. He didn't want to be on his own. Back in Ohio it had been easy, being at Scandals, as he'd always known that the Warblers were not far away if he needed one of them. Yet being on his own in country he didn't know, around people he didn't know was all just a little scary. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked into the bar Sebastian had mentioned and ordered in a pint. His eyes looked around the bar, he seemed to be full of laughing couple, of mixed genders. He seemed be the only one that was stuck on his own. Paris really was the city of love. Perhaps this was all just a stupid idea. Maybe it was just natures way of telling him to get back onto a plane and go back to America and wait for Sebastian there.  
No, he couldn't let this get to him. He had come to Paris to enjoy himself and enjoy himself was what he was going to do. Sebastian or no Sebastian, even if Sebastian would be a bonus. He knew that being with him would highlight everything, yet that didn't mean that he couldn't have fun on his own. There were a dozen things to see in France.

Tomorrow he made up his mind to start on the sightseeing. If Sebastian couldn't join him then that was his problem.

"On your own?" came a voice from above him. Hunter looked up and caught the eye of a tall, blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes "I could always change that" the French accent that flowed from his lips was simply perfect, and had it been any other situation Hunter would have instantly have shoved his tongue into his mouth without a second thought.  
"I have a boyfriend, thanks. He's just indisposed at the moment"

"Yeah me too. They are good aren't they. Nice way to keep warm at night" the guy continued, sitting opposite him  
"I really care about him. I am not copping off with a stranger, thanks" Hunter replied, dropping his gaze back down to his pint.  
"Ethan, there now I am no longer a stranger." Ethan grinned at him, reaching across the table and took his hand into his "So what's your name, gorgeous"  
Hunter snatched his hand away. "Hunter"  
"Was that so difficult." Ethan said with a warm smile "How a duet? You look like you could half carry a tune"  
"I am not in the mood. I'd rather just be alone if you don't mind" Hunter insisted, his resting his eyes upon the table again. Not letting himself look up. Sebastian might not actually be his boyfriend , yet that didn't mean that he was about to snogging a guy he hardly knew.  
If he couldn't be with Sebastian whilst he was here then he wasn't going to be spending his time with anyone but himself. It was that simple.

Sebastian was certainly not in the best of moods. He'd hardly slept that night, simply out of anger. His head was pounding with it. It was only as there was a knock at the door the the following morning that made him turn over. He was especially amazed to see his father standing in the door way. For a few moments neither of them spoke, they simply just stared at one another. Finally it was his father that made the first attempt at any communication between the two of them. He tossed Sebastian's phone onto the bed.

"I think I might have over reacted a little last night, or at least that is what Lucy told me. She said she brought up some food to you and you barely touched it." he walked over and sat on the bed. "I just don't want you to mess your life up. I know what cheating does to people Sebastian and I don't want you making the wrong choices in your life. Just promise me that you won't get yourself in to deep with this Hunter guy until things are really over with you and Blaine. Or at least until you and Blaine have spoken properly face to face."  
Sebastian just nodded his head. "I won't become like my mum if that is what you are worried about. I know who I want to be with and that is Hunter. I can't stop thinking about him, when we are apart all I can think about is seeing him again and when I am with him he makes me melt with his touch and his smile. I know I have to end things with Blaine and I will I promise. As soon as I get back to Dalton."  
His father just smiled and ruffled his hair. "Go have some fun. I can't keep you cooped up in your room for the whole time, but I want you back before midnight. Is that understood. I don't care what you get up tin Ohio or how late you stay out. Whilst you are in Paris and living under my roof, you live under my rules. Back by Midnight or you don't go out tomorrow and I mean that."

"Okay, got it." Sebastian said with a smile and leant forwards and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."  
"Oh and one more thing. Lucy is..."

"Pregnant, I know. She told me last night" Sebastian cut him off  
His dad just nodded "And you are okay with this?"  
"Yes, its fine. I just want you to be happy"  
His father left the room, leaving Sebastian alone. He instantly jumped out of bed, dialled Hunter's number and stuck him on loud speak as he pulled on his clothes. He couldn't wait to see him again. He hadn't ever wanted anything so much in his life. His heart was racing in his chest, just at the thought of being with him again. It had only been one day since he had last seen him, yet somehow, it seemed like so much longer. Time just stopped when Hunter wasn't around. He hadn't ever realised it until he had been stuck on his own, without him.  
"Sebastian?" came Hunter's voice from the other end of the phone after a couple of rings and it instantly sent a shiver down his spine

"My dad came to his senses and told me I could go out and have fun. So I am taking you sight seeing. So get dressed and meet me outside that Karaoke bar I told you about last night."

"Seriously! You are not having me on are you?"  
"Would I do that?" Sebastian laughed  
"Let me think, erm, yes a million times yes." Hunter replied "How long you going to be?"  
"About ten minutes if I can find a pair of bloody trousers"  
"Or you could just be five minutes and not bother with the trousers?" Hunter teased. "I much prefer you with little clothing on anyway. Although I supposed I can wait ten minutes longer for you, considering I wouldn't want you to freeze running around Paris in just your boxers"

"Shut it. Just be there in ten minutes or I go sight seeing without you, got it?"  
"Yes, sir. I am already there as a matter of fact. Needed to go to the shop to get some breakfast, the food a the hotel is just horrible."  
"See you soon then." he said with a grin and hung up the phone

Hunter wasn't really all that sure whether or not to be nervous about what Sebastian had planned for the day. He was rather unpredictable at the best of times. His fingers drummed against the table as he stared out into the distance, simply waiting for him. As usual time was against him.  
"On your own again?" came a familiar voice from last night. Ethan. Hadn't that guy gotten the message from last night. "You sure that boyfriend of yours isn't make believe. I find it hard that anyone dating someone as hot as you would ever leave you alone in such a public place"

"Drop it. He's on his way. What about you? Your boyfriend left you since you were snogging someone into the corner last night."

"Nah, he's visiting family in Spain for a few weeks and I know he wouldn't want me to be alone in the city of love." he said with a smile as he invited himself to sit down next to him and rested his hand against Hunter's arm. "So anyway, you admit you were watching me last night"  
"I wasn't watching you. I just had the misfortune of having to move past you to go to the bathroom" Hunter replied to him, moving away from his grasp. "Just go you are wasting your time trying to get to know me"  
"Who said I wanted to know you. Just want in those pants of yours"

"Yeah well you can forget it. What is in those pants belongs to me now beat it, Ethan" Sebastian said from behind him.  
Ethan simply turned around and grinned a him. "Wow! Sebastian Smythe. It's been a while" he laughed and the pair of them hugged. "What happened to you?"  
"You know the same old thing, my mum got bored of her latest shag and we moved to America." He laughed pulling away from the hug.  
Hunter just watched the two of hem. "Wait" he said after a few moments "How do you two know one another?"

"He was my best friend until he pissed off somewhere" Ethan laughed. "Hold the horses. You are this guys boyfriend? Wow he must be some guy to tame you. Never known you to settle for one guy"  
"Technically he isn't my boyfriend, depends on how you look at things. I have a boyfriend back in Ohio, but things sort of escalated with Hunter here and well its a long story. I can tell you over a drink later on maybe."

"Sounds perfect. Anyway it was nice seeing you again" Ethan smiled "Taking him sight seeing are we?"  
"The Catacombs today, Eiffel Tower tomorrow and not really sure about the next day, then its back off to Ohio"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Anyway have fun and I will hopefully see you both later on tonight" Ethan grinned, before walking back into the bar and disappearing from sight.

Hunter had already taken a dislike to Ethan, he didn't like the way that he had been oggling Sebastian. Something was telling him that Ethan was after him. He didn't want to lose Sebastian to some creep like him, especially since just last night it was him that Ethan had been hitting on and not Sebastian. It didn't seem right.  
"So what are these Catacomb things that I am being shown today." Hunter said with a grin as he took hold of Sebastian's hand. He had a funny feeling about today, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Surely Sebastian wouldn't take him anywhere dangerous or somewhere that he could get hurt right?  
"The most haunted place in France. And one of the most haunted places in the world. The tour I booked us on starts in about half an hour, which gives us plenty of time to get there. "

"A ghost tour? Really? You are taking me on a ghost tour? Is there nothing better to do?"  
"You won't be saying that afterwards. Trust me. Last time I took a guy in the Catacombs he was scared out of his skin"  
"So you often take people there on first dates? I guess that is one way to scare them into shagging you"  
"No, normally I just shag them and don't bother with dates. I don;t think I have ever been on date before, well save with Blaine I guess" Sebastian admitted, which reminded him of his promise to his father "OH and talking about Blaine no more sex or anything until I break up with him, I sort of promised my father that"  
"And how would he know if we have sex or not" Hunter said with a grin as he squeezed Sebastian's hand.  
He was happy just walking around the streets of Paris with him, they really didn't have to do anything. Sight seeing was just a bonus. Truth be told he wasn't sure these Catacombs was a good idea. Only there seemed to be no way of Sebastian being talked out of it. He didn't really believe in ghosts or anything like that. Yet he had a horrible feeling that was only going to mean trouble if it was said out loud. He swallowed the lump in his throat and focused on something other than non existent ghosts.  
"I know my dad and he will know, trust me. Besides I don't want us to be just about sex. Relationships are difficult, I will admit that, but that is what I want with you a relationship where we tell each other our secrets, tell each other when we feel down and just have a laugh and spend time together doing stuff."  
"I know, I am just teasing. I want that with you too. More than anything." Hunter replied leaning upwards and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

The Catacombs were just as creepy as Hunter had expected them to be. He gripped tightly to Sebastian's hand as the two of them, along with the rest of their group, walked deeper in. Surrounded by skull after skull after skull. Each one seemed to be staring at him, eye sockets boring into his flesh. He was starting to get a little freaked out.  
Charlotte, the woman in charge of the ghost hunter, the professional so to speak was going about the history of the place and the rumours that surrounded it, yet Hunter couldn't listen to her. There was something strange going on here. The air was stone cold in places and yet it seemed to be scorching hot in others. He waned out, only his voice had gone completely taken way by the fear. What it was that he was scared of he just couldn't say. Everything seemed to be moving slowly. He felt as though he was being pulled one way and then another. His heart was pounding in his chest. It was then that he heard it. Laughter. Faint laughter up ahead of them. His voice seemed to find itself, as he suddenly asked.  
"Anyone else just hear that?"

"Hear what?" Charlotte asked him, raising an eyebrow. She'd heard nothing and thought that maybe he meant just to scare the others. Yet the look on his face told her that this wasn't some kind of prank. He was genuinely stricken with fear. "What did you hear?"  
"Laughter, just for a moment a little way up ahead. A woman's laughter, the sort of giggly kind."

"Anyone else hear it?" Charlotte asked. It was rather strange for just one person to hear such a noise, normally it was a couple of them speaking up and admiring to it. Yet nobody owned up. "Just be honest. If you heard anything you must speak up now. Any sound at all that seemed unfamiliar to you"  
Still nobody said anything. Hunter was starting to think that he had just imagined it. Maybe he had, only he heard it again. This time much closer, as though the woman was sanding right in front of him. He jumped backwards, almost pulling Sebastian over with the force. "Someone must have heard that. It was closer, right in front of me."  
Charlotte shook her head. She'd heard nothing and apparently nobody else had either. Only surely he couldn't be the only one hearing such a laughter. He was certain he wasn't just imaging it. It had defiantly been there. It echoed around the walls and was almost swallowed up by the thousands of skulls that still continued to stare at him, through the eye less sockets.  
"I heard something. It wasn't a laugh. It sounded like running footsteps, down a corridor" said a small brunette "Just for a few seconds."

"Is there anyone there?" Charlotte called out "Please nobody is going to harm you. Just make a sound, do something to let us all know that you are there. Just something small"  
Nothing. Not a single sound or movement occurred. The only sound was the breathing of the small team of tourist and ghost hunters that stood around them.  
The seconds seemed to pass like hours, until finally Hunter couldn't stand it anymore. "I want to get out of here. This place is really freaking me out. Please, can I just leave."

Charlotte simply nodded her head and smiled softly "Of course. I can't make you stay its no fair. Everybody, stay here and keep the lights of your torches pointing in the direction that me and Hunter are going at all times. Nobody is to spilt off from the group and nobody is to go wandering off or trying to contact spirits of any kind. Do I make myself clear."  
Once she was satisfied that she could trust her team she lead Hunter through the tunnel and out into the warm sunshine. He had never been so glad to see the sun, he'd never felt so trapped and claustrophobic before.  
As he sat in the sun waiting for Sebastian and the other's to emerge once again with Charlotte he began to realise something. That laughter he was almost certain that he had heard it before. Yet wasn't that impossible? There had been nobody else there. It was light enough to be able to tell that. Yet had he heard it all in his head? No, he was sure that he hadn't. There wasn't really much point in dwelling on it much longer. He closed his eyes and rested against a wall.  
How long he had been there he hadn't a clue, yet when he felt a hand upon his arm he turned around and wrapped his arms around the guy behind him. He'd know that touch anywhere. There wasn't another person on the planet that could make him feel the way that Sebastian did.  
"I am sorry. I ruined today" Hunter whispered  
"Of course you didn't. You okay?"  
"Yeah, just freaked me out in there. I just had to get out." Hunter said to him as he pulled back a little and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"Can we go out now? If you have to be back by midnight I want to spend some time in a bar with my boyfriend" Hunter said with a grin. "Plus I have a song that I have been dying to sing to you from the moment I met you"  
Sebastian just smiled "Then lets get you to that bar, hot stuff."

Walking hand in hand, without having to explain themselves or be faced with people asking questions was the best feeling ever. Hunter hadn't felt like this about anyone before and knew that despite everything Sebastian was his soul mate. He could see he two of them growing old together, for the first time in his life he had finally found some one that he could give his heart to and not have the fear of it getting broken again.

The night just seemed to fly by in a perfect harmony, before either of them were aware of it it was 9pm.  
"I had better get this song sang to you before you have to head off back home" Hunter said with a grin as he kissed him and got up onto the stage.

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone  
_

Sebastian's eyes rested upon him and he could feel his heart melting with every word. He knew the song, it had always been one of his favourites. Ever since the first time his dad had played it in the house when he was younger. Only now hearing Hunter singing it to him, without knowing about his love for it to begin with, just made it fee so much more magical.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah_

His eyes started tearing up and Sebastian found himself forced to wipe it with the back of his sleeve. He couldn't remove the smile from his face. Hunter's eyes stared straight at him and it made him feel like everyone else was just superfluous. For him in this moment there was only Hunter. It seemed like music had a way of bringing them together. He'd still not forgotten the events of his dads wedding and he was certain that he wouldn't for a very long time. Everything was simply perfect and nothing could destroy the happiness that he felt right now.__

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

__

"I love that song. I have done for as long as I can remember. It's what made me want to perform and sing myself." Sebastian said to Hunter, as the other boy stepped off from the stage. Sebastian's arms flung around his neck "God I love you so much"  
"Seriously? I had no idea." he said with a wide grin upon his face as he held Sebastian tightly in his arms. "I love you too, always have and I promise no matter what happens I always will and from now and forever that is our song"  
Sebastian pulled back slightly and kissed him softly on the lips. Things had never been like this with Blaine. Sure they had a laugh and they had fun and yet there had always felt like there was something missing when he had kissed him. Only with Hunter it didn't feel like that. Everything seemed to fall into place. All parts of the jigsaw were there and it gave him a feeling that he never wanted to go away. With each second that they spent together he found himself falling more and more in love with this guy.  
"So what dreadful plans do you have for tomorrow? You are not taking me to another haunted location of Paris and scaring the crap out of me again, are you?" Hunter said to him as the kiss finally felt apart.  
"No. No more haunted locations I promise. Tomorrow I thought maybe the Eiffel Tower and if you feel up to it Notre Dame herself."  
"A Cathedral! You want to take me of all people into a Cathedral."  
"That is what I thought when my dad first took me into that place. But I am telling you its amazing. The Stained glass windows in that place are just amazing."  
"Not my sort of thing. Although the Eiffel Tower sounds perfect."  
"Eiffel Tower it is then. I will swing by your hotel around say 11am?"  
"I look forwards to it." Hunter grinned, kissing him again.  
The pair walked out the bar, it hadn't really been about the getting drunk, more just the catching up with Ethan and the song, having just gone 11pm it was proving to be the earliest that Sebastian had ever arrived home after going out drinking with anyone.  
"Goodnight, Cinderella." Hunter teased, as Sebastian took the short walk home.

"I am going to get you back for that" he called back.

Hunter just laughed and headed back into the hotel. It felt strange not being with Sebastian. He missed him when they were apart. Only today he felt he had made a huge break through in the relationship that they had. He could finally admit to Sebastian and himself how he really felt and that just felt amazing. He closed his eyes as he stepped into his hotel room and rested against the door. Everything was finally falling into place. He would sleep well tonight, knowing that now he had the man of his dreams. The only hard part to come was Sebastian dumping Blaine. Hunter knew that wasn't going to be easy. Plus there was the fact that Blaine wasn't going to just let him go without a fight. Here in Paris it was easy to be with him, yet once they returned to Ohio it was going to get a hell of lot harder. He only hoped that things wouldn't start falling apart.

Lying down on the bed, he instantly fell asleep and only awoke when he heard his phone ringing. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and reaching out to grab his phone.  
"Hey" he said half asleep and not really paying much attention to who he was even being called by.  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty" Sebastian's voice came down the phone "Did I wake you up? Its half past ten and its raining outside. You had better be getting ready"  
"Fuck! Really, sorry I guess I slept in. Didn't realise how tired I was. You want to come up to my room? Room 407"  
"Okay then. See you in a bit. Don't you dare go back to sleep."  
"I won't, listen I am going to hop into the shower. I will unlock the door, just come in."  
"Gotcha, Sleeping Beauty" with those words he put down the phone and stepped inside. The woman on Reception gave him a small smile, which Sebastian returned before heading to the lifts.

As he walked into Hunter's room he heard the shower was still on, locking the door behind him he walked further into the room. Noticing the clothes Hunter had worn last night tossed on the floor by the bed. He instantly bent down and picked them up, folding them into a neat pile on the end of the bed, before pulling his own clothes off and stepping into the bathroom. He climbed into the shower behind him and pressed soft kisses all over Hunter's back.  
"Anyone ever tell you that you look amazing naked" Sebastian grinned as he kissed his shoulder blades.  
Hunter's eyes fluttered to a close. He found himself relaxing into Sebastian's kisses. It was so easy to just be himself around him. He didn't have to put up any walls and it was that which made him love him all the more. "Oh numerous times" he laughed.  
"Yeah well they would be lying." Sebastian teased  
Hunter nudged him "Hey, Cinderella. Stop with the insults or I might just make you leave"  
"Then stop with the Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty" Sebastian grinned.  
Hunter turned around to face him and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face into his neck. "Did you mean what you said last night? About loving me?"  
"Of course I did. I love you, Hunter Clarrington."

"You are breaking up with Blaine right? I mean when we get back to Ohio."  
"Yes. The first chance I get. I promise. Although what I can't promise is that it is going to be easy."  
"I know" Hunter said with a small smile as he pressed a few kisses to Sebastian's neck. "I thought daddy dearest told you no to do anything with me until you have broken up with Blaine." Hunter grinned, licking at his neck, before kissing it again.  
"Oh fuck what he says, besides he never said anything about kissing you."  
"What about this?" Hunter reached down between their bodies and grabbed hold of Sebastian's cock and gently started to stroke him.  
Sebastian let out a groan and closed his eyes. Of course it wasn't just about sex with Hunter, yet that didn't stop his touch from being amazing. It mean that he was able to say no to it or even think about pulling away. Hunter's hand sped up and Sebastian groans became louder. It wasn't long before Sebastian came into his hand

The Eiffel Tower was so much bigger than Hunter had realised. He hadn't realised just how high it was until Sebastian made them both climb up the stairs, instead of taking the lift. "I hate you so much" Hunter said to him as they reached the top.

"I love you too, Sleeping Beauty" Sebastian laughed and kissed his cheek "Okay. There is something that I just have to do with you. You are not scared of heights or anything are you?"  
"Would I be up here if I wasn't?" Hunter countered him  
"No I am serious I mean like looking down from a height? It isn't going to make you nauseous or anything, right?"  
"No. Heights I am fine with, its bloody snakes that scare the crap out of me and laughing ghosts ever since yesterday" he added the latter with a laugh.  
"Close your eyes."  
Hunter looked at him quizzically for a moment before closing his eyes. Sebastian took his hands and lead him forwards. "Just keep those eyes shut, otherwise you will spoil it" he heard Sebastian's voice saying, after a few steps he felt Sebastian dropping his hands and moving around to behind him. He pressed a kiss to Hunter's neck before speaking. "Step up onto the railing and lean forwards resting your forehead against the glass"

Hunter slowly did as he was told, feeling Sebastian's strong hands upon his waist. He trusted him, knowing that he wouldn't let him fall or hurt himself, yet that didn't stop him from feeling a little nervous. Most likely just down to the fact that he couldn't see. Sebastian climbed up behind him. Hunter could feel him pressing up against him and it took all his willpower not to move backwards into him. Sebastian was relying on him to lean against and if he moved backwards he risked knocking Sebastian backwards and causing him to hurt himself.  
Sebastian took hold of Hunter's hands and laced his fingers in with his holding his arms out, like an aeroplane "Open your eyes" he whispered into his ear.  
"Oh. My. God!" Hunter gasped. He wasn't sure what exactly he had been expecting, but it sure as hell hadn't been this. The sight in front of him was amazing. With his arms outstretched he felt as though he was flying high above it. Nothing could have prepared him for it. It was beautiful. He could see everything from up here. "This is just...just...just..." he couldn't find the words to describe it.  
"I know" came the reply from the guy pressed up against him "Exactly the same thing I thought when I first did this. Of course I had no guy pressing up against me from behind when I did it"

The pair of them just laughed. Ages passed before they finally stepped down. After taking the lift to the bottom, Sebastian took him to a small café where they had something to eat.  
"So what do you think of Paris then?" he asked over a cup of tea  
"I never want to leave. One day I want to live here, with you."  
"Maybe one day we will" Sebastian smiled.  
Hunter simply grinned at him and took a drink of the tea in front of him. He had enjoyed himself so much over the last couple of days. He just never wanted I to end. Of course he was glad to be returning to Ohio tomorrow, only something about this place made him want to stay. Perhaps it was the freedom in being able to just be with Sebastian the whole time. All the same, for the time being, Ohio was home. His friends were there. Everything that he had ever cared about, save of course Sebastian, was back there in the small American State.  
"You mean that?" Hunter said to him with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't think of anything that he would love more. The novelty of this place could never wear off, that much he was sure about.  
"Yes" came the reply.  
"I love you so much right now, Cinderella"  
"You too, Sleeping Beauty"

**A/n: So what do you guys think of the story so far. I sort of hit a wall as I reached the Catacombs and realised that I had nothing really to write about. So I skipped time a lot in this chapter. SORRY! Its not essential to the story, right? Next chapter we are back at Dalton and its confession time for Sebastian Sorry this one is a little short as well. So Review? Let me know what you think? **


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I am really sorry that this is taking so long to upload. I just haven't be in the right frame of mind to get down and start writing fanfiction. it been a rather hectic couple of weeks. I just hope that you can forgive me. I am trying my best and am about half way through the next chapter, just be patient, as a way of saying sorry I just thought I should give you a little bit of a teaser as to what the next chapter entails, lets just say Sebastian isn't the only one with a secret to tell and he gets himself into a rather big spot of bother with none other than Hunter Clarrington's father.  
Aiming to get the next chapter uploaded this weekend, but please don't hold me to that.


	6. Dalton Surprises

**A/n: Sorry this has taken so long to update. Almost a month I think that is insane and totally un-called for. I just haven't had the time to write and to be honest I just haven't really been in the mood. Not to mention when I do write every paragraph I have to stop writing and read through a dozen times to correct any mistakes that I have made, considering me and my sister are not speaking, or at least I am not speaking to her. So using Sebastian to vent out my anger.**

"Can you stop with the freaking out, everything will be fine and you know it" Hunter said to Sebastian as they sat together on the plane back to Ohio. He rested his hand upon the other boy's thigh. He hated seeing him like this, worrying so much. It certainly wasn't good for his health and he was only going to get himself into a state and make himself sick.  
"I can't help it. What if he won't let me leave him? We both know how clingy Blaine can get. I just don't want to cheat on him with you. Yet I can stop wanting to be with you all the time."  
"Stop" Hunter said to him, as he pressed his lips to Sebastian's "Just make him see how you feel, be honest with him. If he can't accept that you don't want to be with him then its his problem, at least you will have told him how you feel and that takes a lot of courage around someone as clingy as Blaine"

Sebastian smiled softly. He knew that Hunter was right, that guy was always right. He sighed and rested his head against the back of the chair. He didn't want to have to hurt Blaine, yet stringing both guys along wasn't fair. He couldn't be with both of them and, despite his head choosing Blaine, his heart had chosen Hunter. It was easy to see that. These last couple of days with him in Paris had just been a dream come true. He'd never felt happier. He'd never felt more alive. Hunter had a way about him that just set his heart on fire. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. His whole body felt tense and he knew that he would only suffer for it later. Only it wasn't easy to just relax. Especially not when he had a fear of flying as it was and knowing that the conversation he had to have once he had gotten off the plane was going to break a heart, Blaine's heart, wasn't making the situation any better.He felt sick, right down to the pit of his stomach. All he wanted was for all of this to be over. He swallowed the lump in his throat and moved his head to the side, to rest it against Hunter's shoulder. Hunter gently stroked his hair  
"You're more than a lover there could never be another to make me feel the way you do. Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over every time I look at you. And I don't know where I'd be without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense. You're my best friend. You're my best friend" Hunter sang softly in his ear, almost in a whisper.  
The words from their song brought a smile to his face and instantly made him feel so much better. He moved his head slightly and pulled Hunter's down for a kiss. A kiss that lasted all of a few seconds, but was perfect all the same.  
Sebastian's head remained rested against Hunter's shoulder for he remainder of the flight. As the plane landed he started to feel sick. Why did breaking up with Blaine seem to be proving such a hard task? Why was it scaring him so much?

As they walked hand in hand through the Airport, Sebastian felt his heart racing in his chest. "Hunter, I can't do this. I don't have the first idea of what to say to him"  
"You can. I know you can. If you want I can keep my distance for a couple of days, but you can't just leave it. If you are going to break up with him then it has to be tonight or we are over. I can't just be a third wheel or a snog whenever you feel like it. I mean it Sebastian. It's your choice." Leaving him with those words he grabbed his suitcase and walked away. Sure it was a little harsh, but it was the words that Sebastian needed to hear. Now it was all up to him and him alone. Their relationship depended on what Sebastian said and did tonight. The last thing he wanted was for things to be over between them. Yet he had to stick by his word. If all failed then he'd had the most amazing few days of his life in Paris with Sebastian and nothing would ever be able to take that away from him.

Sebastian was just left speechless. Had Hunter really said that to him? He couldn't even imagine not being with him. It stung, probably more than he should have let it. Yet all the same he knew that Hunter was right. Stringing Blaine along wasn't fair. He couldn't be with the both of them and the choices that he made tonight would tell him what his future held. He had to break Blaine's heart. It may be the last thing that he wanted, yet it was the right thing to do. It wouldn't be fair to be with him and sneak around behind his back with Hunter. Yet it certainly didn't stop him from being stricken with fear at the thought of it all. He had to be ruthless and make it seem like he couldn't care less about the pain that he was inflicting on Blaine. The only difficult thing would be sharing a room with him. Unless he switched rooms with Hunter, would that work? Would it even be an option? Sebastian just didn't know any more. All that he cared about at the moment was getting this over and done with. He couldn't let any lingering hugs greet him. Leaving it any longer would only make things harder to do. It had to be the first thing that he said to him.

He just couldn't think about anything on the taxi ride back to Dalton. He felt sick and his heart was pounding. He hadn't ever dumped anyone before, he hadn't ever needed too. He hadn't a clue what to say. Did he just blurt it out? Did he say that they had to talk? He didn't know what to say anymore. If only he could have stayed in Paris with Hunter and not have to worry about Blaine again. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his phone rang in his pocket. He dreaded having to hear Blaine's voice, yet to to his surprise he saw Santana's name flashing up on the screen. He had only gotten her number from Blaine, after making a deal with himself that he would call her in a few days to find out how she was after being shot in the leg.  
"Hey, hows the leg" he said to her. Of course he was concerned about her. She was after all someone that he considered an acquaintance, friend was much to stronger word to describe what she was to him. She just happened to know things about him that he hadn't really told anyone before and that in his book wasn't enough to consider her to be friend. The definition of that word was far to strong to describe the relationship that he had with Santana Lopez.

"Oh please, its fine, just looks like some idiot shot a bullet into it" she laughed "No, seriously it hurts like a bitch."  
"Gotcha" he laughed slightly. "What was it that you wanted? Guessing you called for a reason. What was it?"

"You and that Military Warbler guy." Santana started "What is going on with you and him. Don't start denying it I saw you at the Airport together just before as I was picking my mum up"

"I honestly don't know. I want more than anything to be with him and after spending a few days with him in Paris I thought there was something, yet now I think he was just leading me on"

"Like you are leading Blaine on, in case you hadn't noticed he is your boyfriend."  
"I know, in my defence we are on a break, but before you start yelling at me I am leaving him just as soon as I get back to Dalton."

"You had better, just because you saved my life doesn't make us friends so I won't feel guilty if I have to go Lima heights on your ass, got that? See you around" with those words she hung up.

Sebastian swallowed and slipped his phone back into his pocket, it seemed like everyone was mad at him today, and sure they had good reason to do just that. Hell he'd be mad at himself, if he wasn't so worried about everything.

Everything that happened between that moment and his arrival at his Dorm Room at Dalton was a blur, he hadn't a clue what to do anymore. It just wasn't fair, his life had never been so complicated before.  
The moment he walked into the dormitory he was greeted by Blaine's arms being flung around his neck. "I missed you, but we have to talk."  
Sebastian pulled back from him and closed the door behind him. "Exactly what I wanted to say to you. I have to talk to you about something that happened in Paris." he walked further into the room and sat down on his bed.  
Blaine swallowed and sat next to him "I kissed Kurt, well he kissed me. I was drunk and I let him and this doesn't change anything. I just wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you and I want us to be okay"  
"You kissed Kurt!" Sebastian exclaimed. Of all the things that he had expected Blaine to say that certainly wasn't one of them. It had certainly taken him by surprise, yet one thing he couldn't do was hold this against him. He'd done so much worse. In the time that they had been parted he'd not only cheated on him but he fallen in love all over again, with another guy.  
"Yeah, I am sorry. It was stupid and I..." Blaine started.  
"I kissed Hunter, in Paris. More than once, in fact a lot of times. That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Sebastian said cutting him off.

"What?" Blaine jumped up from the bed and glared down at him. He'd been worrying about telling Sebastian about the kiss for the last two days. He'd run it over in his mind, trying to think up a million ways to apologise, yet now he was faced with Sebastian saying that he had cheated on him. All the same he knew that in his heart they were supposed to be together. He'd forgive him anything, nothing mattered as long as he had him. "It's okay, we can work it out. Everything will be okay"  
"No, it won't." Sebastian replied to him. He rose up from the bed and walked over to him. "It's not going to work anymore and you know it"  
"It has to. I love you. I need you, Sebastian. Don't leave me for him, please. I will do anything" Blaine pleaded leaning in for a kiss.  
Sebastian pulled back and turned his head "Don't"  
"You are leaving me for him. He won't love you like I can. He's bad news, you must see that."  
"Have you heard yourself? You don't own me. You never have and you certainly never will. I wanted to break things to you easily but you are just not listening to me, Blaine. It's over between us. Now we can be friends if you want. One of us can switch rooms if that is what you want. Just let me know, but tonight I am going to spend the night with Hunter" Sebastian pretty much shouted at him. He knew that he shouldn't have been so harsh, if the roles had been reversed just a few months ago he knew that he would have acted the same way that Blaine was acting now.  
"Sebastian. Sebastian!" Blaine called "Don't walk out on me, please. I won't let you." he reached out for his hand, yet Sebastian snatched it away before he could grip hold of it, almost as if he anticipated what Blaine was about to do "Please, don't do this. Listen to your heart, you don't want this, whatever he has bribed you with it's not worth it."  
Sebastian swallowed and turned around to face him. "You have no clue do you. Remember that text you found when snooping in my phone, the one about fucking Hunter and I told you that it was just Hunter being an arse or whatever crap I said. I lied. I fucked him in those toilets and I didn't breathe a word down the phone to my mother. I haven't spoken to her in months."

"Why would you lie to me? Did you want to be with him the whole time? Well I'm sorry Sebastian but I refuse to let you go. I will do anything I can to keep you and I won't let him have you. If I can't have you then no one can"

"Can you stop it. I have had enough with you. Me and you are over and the quicker you come to terms with that the better it will be for he both of us. See you in Calculus tomorrow" with those words he turned and walked out the door. It felt strange to be the one leaving his own room. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat as he leant back against the wall for a few moments. He could only hope that he had done the correct thing and this Hunter wasn't just going to dump him as well. He couldn't help thinking that everything that had happened in Paris was part of the stupid bet. It wasn't, right? The look in Hunter's eyes hadn't ever shown him that. There was love and all those feelings had to be real.  
After a few moments he made his way down the corridor to Hunter's room and knocked on the door, his knuckles had barely left the wood before the door flung open. No words were needed. Hunter simply stepped aside and let Sebastian inside and closed the door before wrapping him in his arms. The pair of them simply stood there not saying anything for a few minutes before Hunter finally lead Sebastian to bed, in order to allow him to sit down. Holding him tightly in his arms.  
"What happened? You tell him?" Hunter asked him. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach at the thought of Sebastian returning with an answer to say that he and Blaine were going to give things another go. He wasn't sure that his heart couldn't take that.  
"Yes. He freaked out at me. Told me that he wasn't going to let me leave him and that he was going to do everything he could to keep me"  
"He is a bloody maniac. I am telling you." Hunter pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's forehead "We will get through this together. As long as we are together that is all that matters. You staying with me tonight?"  
He simply nodded. "Will you come with me to get my uniform in the morning? I don't really want to have to face him alone just yet. Not while he is still determined to get me back"  
"No need. Me and you are about the same size, give or take an inch, you can just borrow my spare uniform"  
Sebastian smiled softly and leant in to kiss him, only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "If that is Blaine then I swear I am jumping out the window"

Hunter laughed and rose to his feet and opened the door. He was faced with a man that, although Sebastian hadn't seen him before in his life, could only be his father. The pair were practically identical.  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" Hunter said to him. He was rather amazed. He certainly hadn't been expecting him. His dad rarely visited Dalton and certainly never came up to his Dormitory unannounced  
"What is all this crap I have been hearing about you being gay?" his father shouted.  
"It's all true" Hunter managed to say to him.  
Sebastian had never seen Hunter so afraid before. He hadn't ever thought that it was even possible to have him so scared. It certainly seemed like his dad had a power over him. Hunter seemed to have shrunk in size to something microscopic.

"No it most certainly isn't true. No son of mine is being gay. I will not allow it. You can marry a woman and be like every normal man in the world. Being gay is a choice and I am telling you now that it isn't your choice."  
"Yes it is. I love boys the way I am supposed to love girls and if you don't like it then you can bugger off and go back to the bible. You say that its a sin to be gay, then tell me where it says that in the bible? Where did Jesus say that being gay was a crime? Studies show that one in every ten guts are gay, so that means that at least one of Jesus' disciples was gay and my money is on Simon."  
"Stop talking bollocks, Hunter Clarrington. I couldn't give a shit about what the bible says. You are a Clarrington and and Clarrington's are not disgusting queers. Do you understand me?"  
Hunter swallowed and stepped back. He felt like a child again. Only somehow being with Sebastian, and having him in his room with him made him gain the confidence to talk back to his father and stand up for himself. For years he had let this man control him, only not anymore. He had to stand on his own two feet.  
"No. I have someone to introduce you too" he turned to Sebastian and held out his hand towards him "This is my boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe"  
"Not whilst I am alive. Being gay is disgusting and I refuse to allow this. You are not some gross gay guy. This is just a way to get back at me. After Dalton is over you will marry a woman that I choose for you, no excuses".

Sebastian simply glared at him. He couldn't just stand by Hunter and watch him get insulted. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Shut up before I do something I regret"  
Hunter's father just laughed "Oh really and what might that be gay boy"  
Sebastian wasn't thinking straight and before he could say anything Sebastian's fist collided with Mr Clarrington's jaw, the action drove his head violently to one side. He staggered with the force of Sebastian's aim, clutching blindly onto the arm of a nearby chair. Sebastian hardly stopped himself from moving in again, the sight of Sebastian at his mercy bringing up forgotten desires…

"You _bastard,_" Sebastian spat.

Mr Clarrington raised his head, cradling his gruesomely split lip "I'm the bastard, you are the one who has just punched me. Trust me you had better hope you can get a good lawyer for this." leaving the two boys with those words he walked from the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Hunter just stared at Sebastian. He didn't know what to say to him. For, what seemed like forever, not just a minute, nobody spoke.  
"I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that but he was just calling you all hose names and trying to tell you what to do and I just got so..."

Hunter cut him off with kiss and pushed him up against the wall. "I fucking love you so much right now. I have been wanting to do that for bloody years" he laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around hunter's neck and kissed him back, his tongue pushed its way into his mouth. His knuckles were already hurting and he knew that he was going to wake up with them bruised. Yet it was worth it. He wasn't about to stand by and watch Hunter get hurt like that. Sure it was only words, yet words hurt more than action sometimes.  
"You should wash my father's blood off your knuckles" Hunter said with a laugh as he finally pulled away from the kiss.

Sebastian nodded and walked into the bathroom and turned on the ho water and ran his hand under the water. He closed his eyes and tried to stop himself thinking about the pain. How hard had he hit him? He could already see a bruise forming upon his knuckles already.  
A gasp escaped him as he felt Hunter wrapping his arms around him from behind. He leant back into him and closed his eyes again. "I'm sorry, really. I know you said that you wanted to do that for years but I am still sorry. You think he is going to be okay?"  
Hunter laughed slightly. "Who cares." he kissed his head. "Bloody hell" he exclaimed as he noticed his boyfriends knuckles "How hard did you hit him?" he brought Sebastian's bruised knuckles up to his lips and placed a few soft kisses against his skin.  
Sebastian smiled softly and rested his head back against Hunter's shoulder and closed his eyes. He hadn't meant any of that to happen. He'd just gotten so mad and lashed out. It wasn't exactly like he made a habit of it.  
"I love you, Cinderella." Hunter said with a smile, using the nickname from France.  
"I love you too, Sleeping Beauty" Sebastian replied as he le Hunter lead him back into the main room of the dormitory "Although if you ever call me that in public I might have to take back every single I love you that I have ever said to you" he laughed  
"Oh really." Hunter teased as he pulled him down onto the bed. "You wouldn't dare"  
"You know I would" Sebastian grinned at him and pressed a soft kiss to Hunter's lips. "God it feels so good to kiss you now that we can actually be an item"  
"Sebastian, shut the fuck up and kiss me will you" Hunter said with a roll of his eyes.  
He kissed at him for what seemed like an eternity, getting lost in the moans, in the way that his body felt up against his. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. In a moment where there was no war. No Blaine to mess everything up. A world where they didn't have to hide away in the safety of another Country.  
Only it never went beyond that, of course it was what Hunter wanted. He had dreamed of this, dreamed of fucking Sebastian Smythe senseless into his mattress, yet he wasn't about to push him. He couldn't lose him as soon as he had finally gotten him. He didn't want to push him away. Kissing him was more than enough. He understood the pain that Sebastian had to be going through. After all he had just dumped his boyfriend. Sure he seemed fine and he didn't really seem to be fazed by it all, yet Hunter wasn't about to take that chance.

Soon they fell asleep in one another's arms and slept soundly until the following morning.

Sebastian groaned. He had a horrible feeling that today was going to be hard. If only he didn't have to face the world today. If only things could stay hidden away just for a little longer. Yet there wasn't much point in lingering. He had to get along with things as soon as they came. He sooner the better. He closed his eyes again and lay in hunter's arms, waiting for him to wake up of his own accord. He felt safe in those strong arms and only wished that Hunter could protect him all day. Yet as fate would have it, their morning would be spent apart. Their lessons were not together until warbler practise that afternoon.  
Hunter soon awoke and smiled towards him before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Morning Sunshine. You want the shower first?" he asked him  
Sebastian shook his head, almost trying to convince himself that if he didn't get up and shower he could skip the morning's lessons and just join Hunter for Warbler Practise. He pulled the duvet over his head as Hunter got out of bed. "Or we could have one together" Hunter added  
"I don't want one at all" Sebastian mumbled from under the duvet

"Sebastian, you can't hide under the duvet all day. The longer you leave it the worse it will get. Now either get up and have a shower or you can get dressed and do without."

Sebastian groaned and climbed out of bed. "Its not fair" he huffed as he walked into the bathroom and pulled off the clothing that he had slept in, before climbing into the shower, that Hunter had just switched on and climbed into.  
He simply stood there under the water and just let Hunter wash ever inch of his body. He could feel his hands running all over him. His eyes fluttered to a close. It was so relaxing and he could easily have stayed here all day and simply not had any complaints. He'd never known that having a shower could feel so sensual. He let out a soft moan as Hunter surprised him, by biting one of his nipples, before gently licking it and soothing the pain that he had just inflicted upon him.

Sebastian grabbed his hair and pulled him up for a kiss. The two kissing passionately for a good couple of minutes before Sebastian finally pulled away.  
"Okay, fine. You win. I will face the lessons of the day, only if you promise to meet me after each lesson and kiss me."  
"You got yourself a deal, Smythe" Hunter replied with a kiss to his lips as he reached behind him and turned the dial on the shower, causing the water to run freezing cold down Sebastian's back, getting out the shower himself as Sebastian gasped and fumbled behind him to turn the water off.  
"Hunter Clarrington. I am going to bloody kill you." he gasped  
Hunter just laughed and ran out the bathroom with a towel in his hand to dry himself off in his room. He was almost dried when he looked up to see Sebastian stood in the doorway of the bathroom "Can I help you?"  
"You are in so much trouble."  
"Why? What did I do?"  
"You know perfectly well what you did. I could have frozen in that shower"  
"Well that isn't my fault. If you want to have a cold shower then I can't be blamed for that" the other Warbler said with a wide grin as he started to pull on his clothes "If you really want to punish me for you having a cold shower then you are more than welcome to later on but for now you really have to get dressed unless you want to go around Dalton today wearing your birthday suit"

Sebastian didn't move or say a word instead he just beckoned his towards him with the movement of one finger. Knowing that it was bound to be a mistake Hunter took the few steps towards him, Sebastian instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. As normal, whenever his lips met Sebastian's in a kiss, Hunter melted into him and wrapped his own arms around the other boy, slowly sliding them down his back. "You are going to make us late and we all know how your beloved French teacher gets if her prize student is late for her lessons." Hunter said, pulling away. "Uniform is in the wardrobe. I trust you not to trash my room. See you after first period, Cinderella"  
With those words and a quick peck upon the lips he had left the room.  
Leaving Sebastian to get dried and changed on his own. He sighed softly as he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out Hunter's spare uniform.

Hunter had been right, they were pretty much the same size and Hunter's uniform fit him like a glove, he blazer was a little tight under arms, but save that it was the perfect fit. He fixed his hair before leaving the Dormitory and closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath before he turned the corner and made his way down the spiral staircase. He didn't want to have to deal with all he talks and the looks, since knowing Blaine he would have already spread it around he school and turned everyone against him, making him out to be the bad guy. Sure he hadn't been the best boyfriend to him over the last couple of weeks, yet he'd been honest now. He'd told him everything and broken up with him. Could he really be blamed for falling out of love with he guy? He hadn't exactly planned it.  
Another breath got caught in his throat as he stepped into the French classroom. Eyes instantly fell upon him. He felt as though he was a waned criminal and each and every person in the room had the chance to turn him in and yet instead of doing it instantly they were waiting and watching him squirm. Taking his usual seat at the front of the room, a desk that was shared with Nick. Although Sebastian was sure that Nick had only chosen to join him in order to get as close to the French Teacher as possible. No matter what he said it was obvious to everyone, even Jeff, that he had the biggest of crushes on her. Or at least on her chest, considering his eyes always seemed to be rested there.

His eyes rested upon the board in front of him, he felt Nick sitting down next to him, and couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. At least he wasn't avoiding him, that had to be something, yet if the only reason he had chosen to sit next to Sebastian was to get the best view of the French Teacher's chest

A minute or so passed before Nick spoke "Okay, here is the dealing out. I know what you did to Blaine and I might not be able to change the choices that you made. Maybe you should have thought before you cheated on him. Blaine is a mate, he has been my friend a hell of a lot longer than you and I need you to know that if things turn ugly I am taking Blaine's side over yours, but for the time being you are safe."  
Sebastian swallowed at his words. They stung a little more than he should have let them. He should have been grateful that Nick was sill speaking to him, for a star, if Nick was talking to him then he didn't have any doubt that the other Warblers would be also, save perhaps Trent. It was going to take a hell of a lot of convincing, him and Blaine were tight. Like brothers almost.  
"Thanks, I think. I never planned any of it. The last thing I want are the Warblers turning against me. If the vote becomes unanimous and you guys want me to leave then I will without a complaint."

That's never going to happen. We'd never kick you out. We need your voice to much to kick you out. You are one of the best singers that we have got."  
Their conversation could have gone on longer if they hadn't been interrupted by the French Teacher  
"Okay, everyone can I have your attention please. That includes you Mr Sterling." she shouted over the noise of the class, Jeff having still continued talking to Thad in the far corner of the room.  
"Now, that I finally have you all silent, for today. I am setting you all an essay to write."  
A chorus of groans erupted around the room.  
"An essay on an event that has happened to you in the past week. However it must be written in French" she added onto the end "About anything you want, something small or something big it makes no difference to me. True or false I am more concerned about the French than the truth, but it must be at least a page long. Nothing dirty, Mr Duval. I know what you are thinking."  
Nick grinned at her, trying to look innocent. "Would I ever write anything dirty at all?Although I could let you know what me and Jeff got up to a few nights ago if you want"  
"Don't start, just behave yourself for once and actually try and get on with something in this classroom." The French teacher replied as she sat herself down at her desk and looked down at he paper work that sat in front of her.  
"Is that a yes then" Nick said with a warm, flirtatious smile towards her.  
"I said nothing dirty. I don't want to know about you and Jeff. Now get on with your work before I lose my temper"  
"You look hot when you are angry, Miss. Anyone ever told you that?" Nick continued.  
Sebastian bit into his lip to stop himself from breaking out into a fit of laughter. Nick couldn't go one lesson without flirting with that woman, sometimes it was just hilarious to watch him wind her up, not to mention the look on Jeff's face on numerous occasions. Sebastian tried to concentrate on the French in front of him, normally he was perfect at French. He lived, ate and breathed French. It was a second language to him. Only his mind was focused on Hunter. He could think about anything else. It was at that moment that he realised something, nothing dirty had happened in Paris, right? He could easily write about that.  
"Nick Duval!" the French teacher shouted, making Sebastian almost jump out of his skin and glance up at her. It was easy to see that Nick had gotten her rather annoyed this time. Perhaps he had finally gone one step to far. "You are really testing my patience. Do as you are told, otherwise I am putting you into detention for the rest of your school life, two hours every single night writing lines in Greek, Spanish and Italian."  
Whether or not there was anything else said, Sebastian couldn't be sure. He couldn't focus on anything else. He just wanted this lesson to be over, he needed that kiss from Hunter, it was all that was keeping him going and stopping him from totally giving up. He glanced up a the clock, it seemed like time had stopped it was going past so slowly and he just wanted it to be over already. He had never wanted anything more in his life. His fingers gently drummed against the desk, he could hear Nick muttering things under his breath next to him. Things that resembled swear words.  
"Want help?" he asked him  
Nick quickly shook his head. "I'm fine."

Although Sebastian could tell otherwise, he wasn't going to push the subject. He could afford to lose friend right now. He had a feeling that over the next few weeks they were going to be hard to keep, if Blaine had his way. So falling out with them now wasn't the best thing to do.  
Finally the lesson drew to an end. Sebastian shot off towards the door like a bolt of lightening. Great! He wasn't even there. No doubt he'd forgotten about their little deal. Either that or it had all just been to get him out of bed. He sighed softly and ran his fingers through his hair and took a breath in before turning the corner and bumping straight into him. Hunter Clarrington.  
"Going somewhere, Smythe?" he said with that wide grin upon his face that made Sebastian's heart race in his chest. He pressed a hand to his chest to stop him in his tracks "I think we had a deal, unless you don't want a kiss in the middle of the corridor"  
Now that Hunter mentioned that it did seem like a stupid idea. Perhaps kissing in the corridor just now wasn't the best idea. Of course he wanted nothing more. Despite what anyone thought, or said, Hunter was his boyfriend now and he didn't care who knew it. Only as he looked around him it did seem rather busy. Dalton blazers passing in blurs as students hurried past to get to lessons on time.  
"Its not that I don't want to, just more like I..." yet before he could finish his sentence Hunter had grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him forwards, pressing his lips up against his. Sebastian's eyes fluttered to a close. Hunter's fingers still gripping tightly to his tie. Their tongues clashed together for a single moment before Hunter pulled away from him. "My uniform certainly suits you, Smythe. Kiss you later"  
He let go of his tie and before Sebastian could respond he had gone. Just like that. Never before had Sebastian been so taken off guard and swept off his feet before being left behind as if nothing had happened. He had always been the one that did that to others. Was this really how he had made them feel.  
Hunter couldn't remove the smile from his face. The fact that he was faced with an hour of calculus, not to mention another full hour without Sebastian beside him, didn't bother him. He just done the one thing he had been dreaming about from the moment he laid eyes on Sebastian Smythe. Nothing could put a downer on his day. Not even the hour that he faced in the maths classroom with Blaine Anderson sat behind him.  
As he took his seat, Blaine was on him in a second. "You know you don't deserve him. I know what guys like you are like. You are only going to hurt him."  
Hunter laughed "Oh really? You don't have a clue about guys like me, dumbshit. You just can't handle the fact that you and Sebastian are not the perfect couple. Well news flash, he broke up with you. He doesn't love you, not anymore."  
"Yes he does and you know it. Just you wait. He is going to get bored of you and come back to me."  
"No he won't. Blaine, you are so frustrating. Sebastian isn't your guy. You don't own him and you never will. He isn't something that you can possess. If he wants to be with me then I am sure as hell not about to le him go. I love him more than your pretty little heart ever could."

"You don't know the meaning of the word love." Blaine hissed at him.  
"Don't I? And how would you know. I watched you and him together for weeks and it broke my heart. I have never known pain like it. I felt so jealous of you for being with him. Everything that I watched him do with you, all those stolen kisses and touches, I wanted all that for myself from him. My heart races when I am with him. His touch is like electricity running through my veins. When I am not with him all I can think about is being with him again. When I am with him I can't breathe? My legs turn to jelly whenever he kisses me and and just being in the same room as him gives me a fluttering feeling in my stomach that is enough to make me feel sick. I would die for him in a second without a second thought. If that isn't love then please elaborate on what mistake I am making because I really don't know what else there is."

Blaine glared at him. What could he say to that? He hadn't a clue. He waned nothing more than tell him that Sebastian was his guy and that if he hadn't come a long and messed up their relationship then they would still be going strong now. Yet he couldn't be sure on that fact. Sebastian could just have easily fell for another guy. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at his desk, he refused to be beaten by Hunter. He wasn't about to give up that fast. One thing he was certain about was he couldn't just sit back and watch Sebastian with another guy.  
Hunter had never had a problem with calculus, despite hating it with every cell of his body, he could easily pass it in his sleep. He flew through the work given to him and soon found himself daydreaming about Sebastian. The feeling of hips lips against his. That electrifying touch. He took a breath in and closed his eyes. Almost jumping out of his skin at the sound of the bell. He packed up his things and rose to his feet, before walking out the classroom and almost running down the corridor to meet Sebastian after his own class. He was filled with adrenaline. Never really having had a boyfriend before, never mind having anyone that made him feel the way that Sebastian did.  
As he rounded the final corner he was greeted with the back of Sebastian's head, he was talking to Jeff. Slowly Hunter walked towards them, catching the final part of their conversation.  
"Just be careful" Jeff was saying. "Blaine didn't deserve what you did to him but you were honest and that is the main thing. If you don't want to be with him then breaking up with him was the best idea. Sometimes I think its what Nick wants to happen to us. Us to just break- up"  
"That is ridiculous. You and Nick are soul mates. If you opened a dictionary and looked up the word love you'd find Niff typed there in big bold letters. I am telling you Jeff, you are Nick are meant to be together. Just because he has a crush on the French Teacher, doesn't mean that he is not in love with you"

Hunter pressed a finger to his lips as Jeff caught sight of him. A smile came to blonde Warblers lips, he looked down for a moment before looking back up at Sebastian. "Really?"  
Sebastian flashed him a smile back and nodded his head "Of course" he grinned, reaching out and placing a hand upon his shoulder.  
Hunter quietly walked up behind him and grabbed him around the waist, causing a soft gasp to escape Sebastian's lips. A gasp that just made him want to take him there and then and not care about the consequences or who watched. He pressed a few kisses to his cheek, before a voice, he didn't recognise, spoke behind him. Instantly he spun around and was faced with two police officers.

"Excuse me, but we are looking for one Sebastian Smythe" the taller of the Officers said in a deadpan tone.  
Sebastian swallowed "That would be me. Is something wrong?"

Before he could say anything else the Police Officers had stepped forwards and brought his hands behind his back and cuffed them together.

"Sebastian Smythe. I'm arresting you on suspicion of un-called for physical assault. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, if you do not mention when questioned, something which you will later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."  
"What, there has to be some mistake. I haven't done anything wrong." Sebastian pleaded. "There has been some misunderstanding, Hunter tell them. I haven't done anything"

Hunter simply stood there. His throat had gone dry. He couldn't say anything. He knew who had reported this, simply in hope of destroying their relationship. His father.  
"You've got to let him go" he said finally "My dad did this. I know he did. Charles Clarrington, right? He hasn't done anything wrong, he defended me that is all after my father insulted my sexuality and my relationship with Sebastian. He isn't a violent person." Hunter pleaded as Sebastian was dragged off outside.  
"I am sorry but we have to take him down to the station where he will be questioned. I must ask you to stay calm and not make a scene or we will be forced to arrest you as well"  
"Arrest me then. Without him I am nothing anyway" Hunter shouted a them. His eyes rested upon Sebastian as he was forced into the back of the Police car "I will get you out of this. I promise you, I love you!"  
Before Sebastian could reply to him the door was closed yet Hunter saw him mouth the words 'Love you too' through the back window of the car. Their eyes locking for short moment, before the car turned the corner and left his sight.

Now he was just faced with the problem of what to do. There had to be something. Talking to his dad would be pointless. He'd never get through to him. There had to be another way around this. He'd told Blaine, earlier, that he would lay down his life for Sebastian and he meant it. He would do anything for him and now it seemed that he was actually being put to the test. His eyes closed. He felt lost and stuck. Was there anything that he could do? There just had to be. He had to at least try talking sense into his father. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialling his father's number.  
"Hunter, what can I do for you" came his voice down the phone

"Drop the charges" Hunter said to him

"I don't know what you are talking about" came the mocking reply. Hunter could tell by his tone that he was smiling, almost as though he was proud of himself.  
"Don't play dumb with me. Drop the charges against Sebastian."  
"Oh that. You mean drop the charges against the guy who broke my nose all because I said that my son wasn't gay. I don't think so. Its not my fault if he is in love with you and can't handle the truth"

"He didn't break your nose and you know it. Just drop the charges. Tell me what I have to do for you to drop the charges"

"I think you already know the answer to that. Admit to yourself that you are not gay. I've found someone for you to marry and when you do he is free to go. I promise"  
"You basted. You can't do that. I can't pretend to be someone that I am not. I can't lie to myself and be with a woman. I love Sebastian and you can't change that."  
"Then he goes to prison, its your choice, Hunter." with those words he hung up.

Hunter took a deep breath in before storming back into Dalton. Passing Jeff in the hall "Tell the Warblers that practise is cancelled until further notice"  
He ran up the stairs and into his dormitory, before breaking down into tears. This couldn't be happening to him. Everything was finally perfect and now it was just smashed into a million pieces. He collapsed into a heap on the bed. He could still feel Sebastian in the room. He could smell his scent on the bed sheets He closed his eyes and saw the look of pain and fear on his face as he was arrested and it broke his heart.  
He pulled his phone out his pocket again and composed a text to his father. _Fine. If you want me to marry some girl you have found then I will, but at the end of the school year. I have one condition, if I can convince you that my love for Sebastian isn't just some cry for help then please let me be with him. At the end of the school year whatever you decide I will do. You have my word on that._ He swallowed the lump in his throat before pressing send and closing his eyes resting his head against the pillow. Opening his eyes again he stared, through his tears, at the ceiling.

After what seemed like hours his phone finally buzzed with a text. He bit his lip as he reached for his phone and read the text._  
I will think about it. You had just better keep your end of the bargain. You will never change my mind at the end of the school year you are getting married and that is the end of it.  
_Hunter sighed and threw his phone across the room, the tears in his eyes started to really blur his vision. He refused to marry someone else. Even if he did it wouldn't change anything between him and Sebastian. He was still going to spend every waking moment of the day with him and every night in his bed with him and not the whore his father picked out of a bunch for him. He soon sat up and brushed the tears from his eyes. It was then that he noticed Sebastian's phone on the desk next to him. He instantly reached out and grabbed a hold of it, running through his contacts until he came to the one that he wanted. Santana Lopez. Taking a breath in he pressed dial and held the phone up to his ear.

"Sebastian Smythe, this had better be good I currently have Quinn's head trapped between my legs"  
"First of all its Hunter Clarrington, second of all couldn't care whose head you have between your legs. Thirdly and most importantly I need your help"

"Quinn, shift a moment" Santana muttered as she moved to the side. "Like I said this had better be good. I don't help anyone unless the deserve it and honestly you are the last person that deserves my help"  
"Wow, Sebastian wasn't lying when he said you were a heartless bitch." Hunter replied to her. "Yet I didn't call for myself. Its Sebastian. He was arrested and if anyone can get him out its you, from what I have heard you can persuade anyone into anything."  
"Woah, woah, woah. Sebastian was arrested? What did he do? Blind someone with a slushie? Blackmail someone? Shag someone he shouldn't have"  
"He punched my dad after he insulted my sexuality."  
"Okay, meet me in the Lima Bean in about half an hour and bring details. I need to know the details if I am going to get him out of this."  
"Thanks" Hunter managed to say before Santana hung up on him  
He grabbed his jacket and picked up his phone from the floor, where he had thrown it before heading straight out. There was no harm in being early, was there?  
Santana rolled her legs off the bed and pulled on a shirt before rising to her feet and looking around for her skirt.  
"San, where are you going? We don't have long before my parents get home" Quinn pouted.  
"Sorry, but going to have to cut this weeks sex short. Got a gay to get out of jail." she pulled on her skirt, having located it underneath a pile of Quinn's clothes. "Sorry, I will make up to you. I promise" she said with a smile as she leant down and pressed a small kiss to her lips.  
"Brittany is so lucky to have a girlfriend like you" Quinn said, breathless.  
"She's not my girlfriend. Things were getting weird between us, that's how this started. us. Me and Brittany decided to call it off, at least for a while."  
"Come back to bed. Whatever it is it an wait until my parents return" Quinn flashed her a small smile and reached out taking Santana's hand and pressing her lips against it.  
"Quinn Fabray. You surprise me. I never had you down for a girl who likes a woman's touch"  
"Only yours" Quinn replied sweetly.  
"I will call you. You can stay over mine later on and we can pick up where we left off" Santana mused to her, slowly pulling her hand from her grasp. "Promise"

"Deal,"Quinn grinned up at her.  
Santana winked and left the room. If anyone had told her just a couple of weeks ago that she'd just be leaving Quinn's room after having her head clamped between her legs she'd have laughed in their faces. Not that she was complaining about any of it. God did that girls tongue know some acrobatics. She certainly would be able to give that up any time soon. She grabbed her hair and tied it up into a messy ponytail as she hurried downstairs and out the door.

Hunter was nursing a cup of coffee, that had now gone stone cold, he hadn't drank a single sip, he couldn't stomach it. The very thought of eating or drinking anything made him feel sick. How could he eat when his boyfriend was behind bars, after having not really done anything wrong? It wasn't right, or fair.  
Hunter almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Santana's voice as she took the empty seat opposite him. "Ok, before I do anything for you I have to make two things very clear. Sebastian never finds out that I helped you, and this doesn't mean that we are friends, in fact we don't even have to like one another." she said with a raised eyebrow, her arms were folded against her chest.  
"Nice to see you too Santana. Your rules are fine with me." Hunter replied to her with a faint smile. He couldn't bring himself to give her a proper one. It felt like a betrayal to even give her the small one that he had. "How's the leg?"  
"Its okay. Still a little uncomfortable but the pain is rarely there anymore. Although I didn't ask you to meet up with me to discuss the gunshot wound on my leg. How did the idiot get himself arrested? The full story"  
Hunter swallowed and took in a deep breath before telling her everything that had happened between, his father, himself and Sebastian. Santana listened to his every word. She owed Sebastian her life and was certainly not about to see him get sent down for something that wasn't really worthy of it anyway.  
"My mum is a lawyer, if he needs one then just tell him to give me a call" she smiled softly, trying to make him feel better. On many occasions she had said that she didn't care about people and that she was numb to other people's feelings, but that wasn't true. "Where does your dad live anyway? The Tudor times, parents don't just marry their children off to a person they have never met anymore. At least not in most countries."  
Hunter shrugged. "I sort of told him that I would marry some girl, at the end of the school year, if it meant that he dropped the charges against Sebastian."  
"What? Tell me you are joking me. You can't seriously be considering that. It would make you miserable for the rest of your life."  
"What choice do I have? You don't know my dad, there is no way out of this. I don't get a say in the matter"  
"Leave it with me. I will come up with a solution. Trust me" she winked at him  
Santana was just about to rise from her seat when a voice behind Hunter made him sink deeper into his seat. Santana looked up at the man standing behind him.  
"Well, well what do we have here? Since when did you make conversation with the opposite sex" he said with a smile. Hunter hardly dared turn around to face his father.  
"I am guessing you are Hunter's father" she extended her hand to him "Santana Lopez, I would stay on the right side of me if I were you."  
Mr Clarrington just smiled slightly and took her hand, shaking it briefly before letting it go again. "How do you know my son?"  
"Mutual friends, not that it is any of your business." she replied to him as she ripped her hand from his grasp.  
"Wow, she's got balls I like her, Hunter. Sounds like your kind of woman."  
"I have to go." Hunter said suddenly and rose to his feet pushing past Santana and walking out.  
Before he knew it he was back at Dalton. Had he ran all the way or walked? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was in desperate need of a shower, he could deal with everything once he was feeling refreshed. He pushed open the door to his dormitory and there sat on his bed, lying on his side, nose stuck in a book, was Sebastian Smythe. Lying there totally topless wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Boxers that he was sure we actually his and not Sebastian's  
he pushed the door shut behind with with thud and ran over to him, pulling the book from him hands and practically pouncing on him. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry"  
"Oh please" Sebastian said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around him "Once they realised that they had nothing on me I was free to go"  
"But you hit him, I was there. You have the bruises on your knuckles to prove it."  
"I can be very persuasive when I want to be" he replied with that all to seductive smirk upon his face.  
"Sebastian, what did you do?" Hunter asked him, looking at him quizzically. "I know that look, you did something."

"Nothing, luck fell my way that is all. I promise. I just managed to convince them that it was the first time I had ever done something like that and that I would take any fine that they wanted to offer me with a pinch of salt."  
Hunter smiled. He wasn't sure why he needed answers. He was just glad that Sebastian was out and that he had him back, at least for the moment. He couldn't even think about what was going to happen at the end of the school year. He couldn't keep it from him. He had to tell him.  
"Sebastian, you have to know that I love you and that every choice that I make, I make to keep you safe."  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He had a horrible feeling that he knew what Hunter was about to say and he couldn't bare to hear it. A huge lump formed in his throat and he felt sick right down to the pit of his stomach. Why couldn't something just go smoothly for them? It was like they were not supposed to be together. Like opposite sides of the same coin. Heads and tails, destined to spend their lives in the same place, yet never physically on the same point.  
"I sort of made a promise to my dad that I would marry a girl at the end of the year." Hunter blurted out. He took a breath in "I am sorry. I couldn't see another way out, please don't leave me. I will find a way to be with you"  
Sebastian's jaw dropped for a moment before his lower lip secured itself between his teeth. Of course those words hurt, yet he had expected worse. He's assumed he was going to tell him that it was happening sooner than that.  
"Lets deal with that when it arrives" he found himself saying as he pulled Hunter down on top of him and kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Hunter let out a soft groan and melted into the other Warbler.  
Sebastian's breath hitches in his throat as Hunter cups his ass, the fingers, on his other hand, inched into his underpants, coming achingly close to his cock. "I am going to teach you not to wear my underpants without my permission, Smythe" he whispered seductively into his ear as he removed his fingers from underneath his boxers and instead started to knead his erection through the fabric.  
Sebastian gasped and closed his eyes, trying keep himself calm, yet Hunter must know that he was slowly falling apart under his touch.  
"Open you eyes." Hunter hissed at him, causing Sebastian to instantly do as he was told "Now you and I both know, from previous experience that I can give you multiple orgasms, but I will have you know that isn't all that I am good at. I can leave you hanging and have you on the brink of one for longer than you would expect, before you are begging me to let you come"

Sebastian swallowed and ran his tongue over his lower lip. His eyes rested upon Hunter's face as he spoke. Hunter continued to palm his cock, teasing him at an agonising pace and Sebastian found himself with an image of Hunter's erection, that same erection that he could feel pressed up against his thigh, between his lips, coming down his throat. Its enough cloud his vision and that, combined with Hunter's deliberate teasing, makes him let out a small groan.  
A small smile came to Hunter's lips as he watched Sebastian squirming beneath his touch, his palm leaving his erection and his fingers returning to massaging just above his ever twitching cock. Sebastian wasn't sure how much he could take of this. It was starting to get painful, yet he was determined not to be at Hunter's demand again. He could take this, right? His eyes flutter to another close as Hunter pressed hips lips to his stomach and trailed soft, wet kisses up his chest, neck and and jaw line before he flicked his tongue out and licked his lips. Capturing him in a hungry kiss, leaving him gasping before trailing his tongue down his chest. Sebastian arched up into him, yet Hunter instantly pushed him back down again.  
"Keep still, Smythe." He grinned at him, as he lowered his head between his thighs and kissed the exposed skin as he slipped one finger under the fabric and gently stroked him.  
"God, Hunter, you are killing me here. Just fuck me already"

Hunter laughed and moved up his body, pressing another kiss to his lips, His finger still stroking him, teasing him to the brink of insanity. "No, I told you. Don't steal my boxers without my permission" with those words he climbed off the bed and sat at his desk to get on with the essay that he had for English.  
Sebastian was left, totally gob smacked. Surely this was some kind of joke, Hunter couldn't just leave him like this, could he? What if he finished himself off, surely there wasn't anything wrong with that. He couldn't stand this, his body was craving an orgasm. The orgasm that Hunter had cruelly denied him.  
"Don't even think about it" Hunter said to him.  
Sebastian's gaze shot up to look at him. His back was still turned to him and he was writing away upon the paper in front of him. He decided to try and play the innocent card. "Think about what?"  
"Touching yourself" he replied, almost as if he had read his mind.  
A knock on the door stopped Sebastian from saying anything else to him. He rose to his feet to open it yet, before he had even reached the door itself, Santana had invited herself into their dormitory.  
"Okay so how much do you guys love me?" she said with a sly smile  
"Is that a trick question or a rhetorical one?" Hunter said in a reply as he spun around on his chair, one leg either side of it and his arms rested upon the back.  
"Shut up. I have break our little confidentiality agreement, or at least part of it, but after our unplanned meeting with your father in the Lima Bean when you were begging for my help..."

Hunter's mouth dropped open "I was not begging"  
"Oh please you interrupted me mid orgasm to tell me that you didn't know who else to turn to after your man whore over there got arrested for allowing his fist to collide with your father's jaw. Anyway as I was saying, after you left I managed to use my astounding persuasion skills to get him to agree to let me and you get married at the end of the year. That way you are free to be with Sebastian, since I sure as hell don't ever want you sharing a bed with me, and I get to have string of one night stands with the beautiful Quinn Fabray. You are both happy, I am happy and your dad is none the wiser."  
Hunter was completely speechless. He couldn't take his eyes off her. How the hell had she accomplished this? It was a task that he hadn't thought possible. His father couldn't be persuaded into anything, he knew that much. She had to be some kind of goddess to get him to agree to this. Once it had all settled in his head, hep leapt up from the chair, almost knocking it over and leaping at Santana, almost crushing her in a hug. "How did you do that?" he exclaimed as he let her go.  
"I told him, among other things, that I have been dying to get between your legs and in your pants for months now and yet you never noticed me because I didn't have a dick, turned on some crocodile tears and the deal was done."  
"We need to take you out for a drink to thank you. The best way to say thank you is with alcohol and lots of it." Sebastian said to her with a wide grin.  
"Sounds like a deal, although make it tomorrow night I have an orgasm to finish off tonight." Santana said with a beaming smile "Text me, tomorrow, yeah?"

"Gotcha" Sebastian replied with a salute towards her.

Santana winked and walked from the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Have I ever told you that I fucking love that woman" Hunter laughed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and pulling him in towards him.  
Sebastian's arms flung around his neck. "It's written all over your face."  
"I am sure we can come up with various ways to thank her and I don't just mean with alcohol, if you catch my drift"  
"You are insane, Clarrington, you know that."  
"But you love me all the same."  
"Of course I do"  
"Besides she is my future wife. I believe it is customary to..." he was cut off by Sebastian's kiss and the pair of them melted into one another.

**A/n: I hope you like this chapter. I was harder to write than I thought it was going to be. I just hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for being so patient with me. Still without electric, so typing fan fictions up on library computers is starting to get rather hard, plus going away next month. So even slower updates no doubt. Review? Let me know what you think.**


	7. One Two Three

**A/n: I am going away on Thursday and most likely won't be doing much writing over the week as I am going to be packing. Going to meet the Warblers Guys, you should be JEALOUS! Would be looking forwards to going if I had any money, but thanks to somebody getting hold of my bank details and spending £89 on something I have no money to spend on photos with the cast, seeing as my mates are not willing to help me out. Hoping to try and get some free ones I did last time at the parties. If you are going look me up. **

Sebastian barely got any sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about what Hunter had said to him last night. So may scenarios were running around his head. What the hell had he meant by that? Had he been implying that he wanted to sleep with Santana? Where would that leave him? What was he expected to do? Stay in the bathroom and be forced to listen to the moaning and groaning coming from the other side of the door? Sit in Dalton's library and wait for text from Hunter to say that the sex was over? Was he over thinking all this? Maybe it had just been innocent teasing? He didn't know. Each time he closed his eyes he got an image of Hunter and Santana together, and it made him feel incredibly jealous. More jealous than he had ever thought possible.  
Hunter had always been a mystery, yet the one thing that he had always been sure about was that he was gay. Now Sebastian found himself questioning even that. Hunter had never actually showed any interest in a guy before, at least nothing beyond a friendship that he shared with the Warblers, at least it had seemed that way. Perhaps the whole trip to Paris with him and saying he loved him had all been part of the bet. He hadn't thought about it before. Things seemed different now, yet his subconscious was screaming at him to ask for answers. His head screaming to just get out before he got his heart broken again. He didn't want Blaine back, he certainly wouldn't be able to just shut off his, ever growing, feelings for Hunter. Only he didn't want to play his games anymore. He was in this for the real thing, or not at all. He had dropped everything for this guy and if he was just another notch on his belt or a conquest, then Sebastian wasn't okay with that.  
He stared up at the ceiling and ran through all the possibilities again, for the millionth time. It was all starting to give him a headache. He soon came to the conclusion that anything they did was going to be together. No matter what. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his head to the side and glanced a Hunter. He was still sleeping, at least he seemed to be. Did that guy ever worry? Sebastian surely hadn't ever seen him in state of panic.  
"Will you stop thinking so loud? I am trying to get some more sleep" Hunter said suddenly, causing Sebastian to smile slightly.  
"How do you know I am thinking? You had your eyes closed"  
"You think I need to look at you to know that you are deep in thought and worrying about something?" he turned his head and slowly opened his eyes as he pulled Sebastian into him, his arms holding him tightly and keeping him close.  
Sebastian rested his head against his chest and draped an arm over his stomach. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Drinking in Hunter's scent, a mix of aftershave and sweat. He had never been able to figure out exactly how Hunter smelt so good, never mind what aftershave that he wore. "Talk to me, Sebastian. Tell me what you are thinking"  
"It doesn't matter. Just thinking about Sectionals and trying to come up with a set list, or at least some ideas" Sebastian replied, he couldn't tell him the truth could he?  
"You might be good at a lot of things but lying isn't one of them. Don't keep things from me, especially not things that get you as worried as you are now." Hunter pressed a firm kiss into his hair.  
"I was thinking about what you said last night, after Santana left"  
"Wait is this about me saying that I loved her? Christ, Sebastian. I didn't mean it, I thought you realised that" Hunter said with a roll of his eyes. "I love you and only you. Santana is just a... well an acquaintance really. Nothing more. I owe my life to her, but I have no feelings towards her what so ever"  
"I know. I know, I didn't mean that." he moved slightly to look up at him. "I meant what you said after that."  
Hunter's eyes filled with confusion ""What? What did I say that could possibly worry you so much?"  
"You said and I quote, ' I am sure we can come up with various ways to thank her and I don't just mean with alcohol, if you catch my drift'"

Hunter laughed. "You are adorable. Is that all that is worrying you?"  
Sebastian nodded meekly. "I thought you that you were asking permission to sleep with her or something." he admitted. There now it had been said and there was no taking it back. Sebastian could only hope that Hunter wouldn't get all crazy on him. He found himself holding tighter to him, just in case he tried to move. He didn't want him to leave and he certainly didn't want him to be mad at him. For a, rather long, few seconds Hunter stayed silent.  
"Do you want to?" he finally said.  
"No, course not. Why would I want to sleep with Santana? Besides she's your future wife not mine, even if it is just to get your dad off your back"  
"No, stupid. I mean do you want us to?"  
Sebastian swallowed. Surely he wasn't suggesting what he thought he was. Just the thought of it, for a reason unbeknown to him, made his cock twitch in his boxers. "You want a threesome?"  
Hunter grinned a him "You say that like its a bad thing."  
Sebastian sat up and stared down at him "You are serious, aren't you?"  
"Ever been with a woman before?" Hunter said to him, curling his arm around his waist and pulling him back down again, he wrapped a leg around Sebastian and moved to straddle him, grinding purposely against him.  
"No, not like that. I kissed a girl once but never gone further than that."  
"Well maybe now is your chance. Experimenting can feel just as amazing" Hunter teased and leant down pressing his lips to Sebastian's "So what do you say, fancy trying it?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't that be cheating on you?"  
"No, not if I was there with you, touching you, touching her and fucking the both of you"  
"Its weird. I have never slept with a woman before, and I have never wanted to" Sebastian admitted to him, "Women have never done anything for me and then I met Santana and from the moment we me we had this connection, like if we were both single and straight we'd be all over one another. Almost like being in love but without any of the feeling. Does that make any sense?"

"Strangely yes." Hunter moved, purposely grinding against him "Ever wondered what it would be like to have her? You could always give it a whirl. Any time it gets to weird we can stop, we can arrange a safe word or whatever you want to call it."  
"Sure" Sebastian kissed him, although he would never admit it this all seemed rather alien to him and he couldn't be sure if it was a good idea or not. "What time am I texting her?"  
Hunter decided not to press the subject anymore. The truth was he was a horrible liar, especially when it came to his father. He feared that if he was asked about sleeping with Santana he not be able to lie, at least this way he'd do the deed and not find himself on the receiving end of his father's temper when he found out that he had been lying to him.  
"How about seven, that way we get totally blind drunk beforehand and if we don't remember anything from the previous night it won't matter."  
Sebastian nodded "Pass me my phone" he held his hand out to Hunter, who reached over and grabbed Sebastian's phone from the desk next to the bed. Sebastian quickly sent a text to Santana _Scandals, 7pm?  
_"Now that is sorted" Hunter smiled, and leant down and kissed Sebastian again, his hands running down his naked chest and straight into his boxers, not wasting a second before grabbing a hold of him and moving his hand up and down his shaft.  
Sebastian groaned softly as he feeling, his eyes fluttered to a close. It was almost relaxing and certainly made him feel more at ease, in a way that only Hunter's hands could do. His arched upwards into his hands, only to have Hunter push him down again.  
"You really can't stay still can you, Smythe"  
"Not with your hand wrapped around my cock, no"  
Hunter pulled his hand out from under the fabric of Sebastian's boxers and instead grabbed hold of his wrists and held them in place either side of his head, pushing them down into the pillow as he kissed him hungrily. It wasn't long before he slowly ran his hands down Sebastian's arms, tickling his skin He pressed his hands down upon his chest and tried to hold him down and keep him still, yet somehow Sebastian always managed to find a way to move against him. He trapped Sebastian's nipples in the gaps between his fingers. He grinded against him, causing a soft and amazingly sounding groan to escape Sebastian's lips. "God I love the sounds you make" Hunter whispered seductively, before attaching his lips to the sweet spot of Sebastian's neck and kissing passionately at his skin, he moved his kisses down his body, before gripping his boxers in his teeth and tugging at the waistband, hooking it just under his balls, freeing Sebastian's erection from its confinement.  
"Get back up here," Sebastian growled He felt the fabric of Hunter's underwear against his cock and grinded up into him. He could already feel his climax building up inside him, begging to be released, yet the longer he drew this out the more he'd get from Hunter, he had never craved anyone as much as he craved him right now. Once again he felt Hunter's fingers trailing over his erection, gently teasing him as as their kissing grew hungrier and hungrier. He was doing this on purpose, Sebastian knew that much. Teasing him and leaving his body practically screaming for a release. He groaned again and arched into Hunter. He wanted an orgasm. He needed an orgasm, Hunter was driving him crazy, ever since that night in the Paris hotel room, he hadn't had an orgasm and it was killing him. He'd never been more than a couple days without an orgasm and now it was nearing on five days.

Hunter revelled in the passion that was running through Sebastian's body. Just the sight of him squirming underneath him was enough to make him almost lose it. Yet he had to control himself. He wanted so much more out of this. Teasing Sebastian was starting to become a habit of his, one that he was finding rather hard to give up. He removed his hand from Sebastian's, ever growing, erection and placed his hands either side of his body, trailing his tongue over his chest, before rolling off him.  
"Suck me" he said simply "I already know that you give an amazing blow job" Hunter grabbed hold of Sebastian's hands and gripped them tightly "Don't want you touching yourself, Smythe" he grinned as Sebastian gave him a rather confused look. "Now suck me, Smythe and I might just let you cum"  
Before Hunter knew what was happening he felt Sebastian's tongue licking a long line up his cock and then back down again, mouthing his hard on. A groan escaped his lips. The feel of Sebastian's lips wrapped around him was enough to make him melt into him, it took all his strength not to buck up into his mouth and fuck it. He closed his eyes and savoured the sensation. Having been deprived of sex for almost a week now. Although for that he only really had himself to blame. On numerous occasions he could have taken Sebastian, thrust into him and filled him with his release. Yet instead he chose to tease Sebastian to the point of insanity. Yet tonight certainly seemed promising. And as for now, he was about to fall apart into an earth shattering orgasm. It felt as though it had been building up for weeks. It wasn't long before he moaned loudly and screamed his release, coming down Sebastian's throat. Yet still Sebastian continued, sucking and sucking until he was completely spent.  
"I think we need to get up and dressed. I need a coffee and as much I would rather go to the Lima Bean naked I don't think that would be a good idea"  
"What about me? You said you'd make me come, surely a coffee can wait a little longer" Sebastian complained. He'd never complained about not getting an orgasm in his life. He'd never had to really ask for one.  
"I don't think it can, yet as for you I so much prefer you sexually frustrated. Its so hot" he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips and pressed his hand against his erection, pulling up his boxers again, after unhooking them from underneath his erection "Besides if things go the way I plan tonight you'll have enough orgasms to last you a week. Now get dressed"  
Sebastian groaned slightly and sat up climbing off the bed. How was it fair? Why Hunter couldn't just let him have an orgasm he didn't know. It surely wasn't to much to ask for, was it? He walked over to the wardrobe, that was now filled with his clothes after Nick and himself had sorted through his room and gotten his clothes in Hunter's room, during their free period that afternoon.  
"You contacted your room-mate, right?" Sebastian asked "And told him he has to share with Blaine?"  
"Yes, I rang him last night when you were snoring your head off" he said with a grin and pressed a kiss to his lips "Now come on get a move on. I am parched"  
Sebastian scrunched up his face. He squirm as he pulled on a pair of trousers. "Easy for you" Sebastian muttered under his breath. Whether Hunter heard or not he wasn't sure , if he had then he had chosen not to make any kinds of comment upon it.  
Hunter paced backwards and forwards by the door, his eyes falling upon Sebastian. How he had managed to win over someone like him he'd never know. Sometimes he wondered if he deserved him. Sebastian had been happily with Blaine before he had interfered. He shook those thoughts from his head. He couldn't think about them right now. He had Sebastian's heart and he was more than happy with that, so why was he worrying so much.  
Finally they were out the door and Hunter took hold of Sebastian's hand and laced their fingers together, gripping his hand tightly. Neither of them really needing to say much as they walked to the Lima Bean. If anything Sebastian was still in a bit of a mood with Hunter for not allowing him an orgasm. He was doing this on purpose, just to be a pain in the arse and Sebastian knew that.  
"Still frustrated downstairs?" Hunter teased, pressing a kiss to the side of his face

"You know I am." Sebastian replied to him. He squeezed his hand as the pair of them stepped into the famous Ohio Coffee Shop.  
"Go claim a table, drinks are on me, Cinderella" Hunter grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"Never call me that again. And be grateful that I am still speaking to you after you just called me that in public."  
Hunter laughed "You love it. Now get a table, Smythe, unless you want to stand with your coffee"  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and glanced around him, trying to locate a free table, finally locating one in the corner. As he sat down he turned his head to Hunter, his eyes resting upon his arse. God did that guy have an amazing arse. He had an amazing body for that matter. He found himself not paying attention to anything. It was only as he heard the loud voice of Rachel Berry that he turned snapped out of his almost trance.  
"You had no right to do what you did to Blaine. He didn't deserve it and yes I might have cheated on Finn at one point and I know what that did to him. Blaine is a mess, Me and Kurt are worried sick about him. I suggest you apologise and make up with him"  
Sebastian smiled and folded his arms to his chest and rolled his eyes "Okay, lets get a few things straight. I am not the only bad guy in all this, I am guessing that Blaine and Kurt failed to inform you that they kissed whilst I was away  
Rachel's face gave her away, Blaine hadn't old her about that. Of course she hadn't expected him to have done, he normally kept things a secret until the last minute and made everything worse. Although it wasn't really any of her business anyway. Kurt would have blurted it out in one of their girly sleepovers. Something that she had to make note of, they needed one of them soon as possible it had been ages since she had hung out just her and Kurt in her bedroom. He was the one guy that she knew who wouldn't try it on with her. Even when they fell asleep in her bed together.  
"Didn't think so" Sebastian continued "So before you go off insulting me I suggest you get all the details first, we all know that you are a big mouthed pain in the neck, but your insults and your rants don't even put a crack in my ego."  
Rachel glanced down at the table "I do tend to get a little bit ahead of myself sometimes. Honestly I don't mean to be. I just get all these insults in my mind and before I can stop myself I am lashing them out and I saw you and after you left Blaine I got so mad a you for it"  
Sebastian's gaze shifted to Hunter again, he was finally getting served, he had hoped that losing concentration in Rachel would make her leave, yet to no avail, she didn't seem to get the hint.  
"You really love him don't you?" she started up again taking a sip of her coffee "Hunter I mean"  
"Yes," Sebastian said with a frustrated sigh "What are you still doing here? You have already ranted at me what more could you possibly want? Our set list? Well tuff luck, sugar tits but not even the Warbler have that yet"  
Rachel's jaw dropped and a look of horrification appeared upon her face. She frowned and rose to her feet before storming off in a mood at Sebastian's words. Not to mention the fact that she was mad at herself for not being able to say anything back to him  
Hunter sat down opposite him not long after and placed his coffee in front of him. Sebastian smiled softly at him and looked up "You put a..." he started, before Hunter placed a finger to his lips  
"Shot of couvoiuser in it, yes of course I did. I know you coffee order, love"

Sebastian took the cup and took a long drink. God he had needed that, he hadn't realised how much until now. He could feel Hunter's eyes upon him and knew that he was thinking about something. He risked looking a him, only to find a smirk upon his face. He slowly brought his cup down from his face. "What?"  
"Nothing, just thinking about tonight, with Santana. You don't have to do anything, you know. We can make it an innocent night at Scandal and go back to Dalton on our own and fuck without her."  
Sebastian shook his head. "No, I want to. I guess I have wanted to since the moment I met her. She's pretty much just the female version of me"

Hunter laughed. For the next hour they talked about the Warblers and what they could have as a set list, of course confirming it with the others first. Only with the theme that was chosen it was proving harder than they would have liked, movie madness. Everything that they could come up with seemed to be too obvious. There had to be something that would make them stand out and something that would catch the attention of the judges. Something that set them apart from all their competition, yet what?  
"Maybe the others have some ideas, I am sure we will come up with something, don't worry about it, Hunter"  
"I can't help it. I don't want us to lose to Vocal Adrenaline, not to mention the embarrassment if we lost to the Who's Your Daddies. I think I could just about handle losing to the New Directions, at least that we'd partly win."  
"What? We either win or we lose. What do you mean we partly win if the New Directions win."

"You said it yourself, once a Warbler always a Warbler, Blaine used to be a Warbler did he not? And if my resources are correct even Mr Hummel himself was a Warbler for part of his junior year."  
Sebastian smiled softly. "I love you so much"  
"I know" Hunter grinned at him as he leant over and pressed a kiss to his lips "I love you too"

Finally Hunter rose to his feet and held out his hand to Sebastian, who took it with a warm smile and the two walked hand in hand back to Dalton

"You're late," Nick said to them as they walked into the Common Room, used for Warbler practise.  
"No, everyone else is simply early. How can I be late if practise doesn't start without me" Hunter returned.  
Nick just rolled his eyes. "Smart arse," he muttered. He was starting to really hate Hunter more and more with each passing day.  
"Okay, Warblers I am sure you all know that the theme for this years Sectionals is Movie Madness. Which leads me on to your assignment for the day, we need a set list by end of the week. So if anyone has any ideas then they should be bright forwards. I want something different, something that no other Glee club will think of. We have to stand out. The Who's Your Daddy's and Vocal Adrenaline are the two that we are up against and I don't know about you but I want to beat them right out and face the New Directions at Regionals. Any ideas?"

Jeff swallowed and raised his hand into the air. "I was watching a version of Alice in Wonderland with my mum on TV last whilst watching dinner and some of the sings were kind of catchy, we could always try singing one of them and mix it with a more popular song, that way we stand to for two different reasons"  
"Alice in Wonderland, Jeff? How old are you? Twelve?" Trent replied with a role of his eyes  
"No, actually Jeff may have a good point." Hunter butted in before anything else could be said "Jeff, if you can get a copy of the lyrics from some of the songs I sure we can mash them up together and as for the rest of you I will leave you to come up with another song with the help of me and Sebastian and pitch our ideas together tomorrow after lessons?"  
All the Warbler nodded in agreement. "Now if you will excuse me and Sebastian we have a date tonight to get ready for. Get to work guys and we will see you tomorrow"  
Hunter dragged Sebastian out the room "You notice your ex wasn't there, right?"  
"Can't say I did. I only had eyes for our Captain" Sebastian admitted as they walked up the spiral staircase.  
"Think he is okay?" Hunter asked, the last thing that he wanted was for anything to happen to Blaine. As much as he hated him right now he was probably one of their best voices and they could do with a solo of his at Sectionals.  
"Sure he is. I have English first period with him tomorrow. I will catch him then, right now I believe we have a date with your fiance"

Hunter laughed and pressed his lips to Sebastian, who leant back against the wall and wrapped his arms around Hunter, pulling him closer, so that he was trapped between his boyfriend's body and the wall. For a few minutes the pair of them stood there, locked in one another's embrace, kissing, before Hunter finally pulled away with reluctance.  
"As much I would love to stand here and kiss you all night, we are never going to get dressed if we don't get a move on. Come on. There will be plenty more opportunities to kiss"

Sebastian nodded slightly and followed him.

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat. She had been in two minds whether or not to even show up tonight. Her head had been all over the place and she certainly hadn't been able to focus on anything in Glee Club, which must have made the others wonder what was going on with her. What if they forgot? What if they just didn't show up? Never before had she been so flustered over two guys. She felt as though she owed them, after all they were risking everything by being together. Sure she had agreed to marry Hunter, yet that was only to get him off the hook with his dad, right?  
The amount of outfits that she had tried on before finally setting on a black dress with matching heels was unreal. She had never cared so much about her appearance. It was all just a little insane.  
As she approached Scandal she felt her phone buzzing in her bra, where she generally kept it, to ensure that it didn't get lost on a night out. Pulling it out a smile came to her face as she saw Sebastian's name flashing up on the screen  
"Hey" she answered, hearing music in the background. Surely that could mean only one thing. He was in Scandal, at least she wasn't going to be left stood up and on her own as prey for all the creepy weirdo lesbians that resided there.  
"Where are you? Hunter told me to call you and find out when you are arriving, if you haven't forgotten about tonight" came Sebastian's voice down the phone.  
Santana found a smile coming to her lips. She soon realised that she liked spending time with Sebastian, when they had been trapped together in the library hiding out after the whole thing with the gun she grown to enjoy his company Hunter she wasn't so sure about, yet one of these days she was going to have to get used to him if she was to marry him.  
"Chill your beans, Smythe. Just about to walk inside, order me in a drink"  
"Of course. What you wanting?"  
"Surprise me" with those words she hung up.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and shoved his phone into his pocket and left the toilets, it was the only place in Scandal that he could get any decent signal. He instantly headed to the bar and joined Hunter. "She's just outside, and said to surprise her with a drink. I am going to grab us a table, okay?"  
Hunter nodded "Okay, gorgeous"  
Sebastian worked his way through the crowds and finally found a free table, he sat down and kept a watch at the door for Santana, it wasn't long before he saw her and rose to his feet as she headed over.  
"Wow! You look... amazing" he grinned at her.  
"I know" Santana smiled as she sat down in the seat opposite him. "So where is my dear fiance"  
"Getting in the drinks. I am sure he won't be to long."  
Sure enough as he said those words Hunter came over with three glasses. Double Vodka and cokes. He took the seat next to Sebastian and instantly rested his hand on his leg, gently stroking him through the fabric of his pants. Sebastian's head rested against his shoulder. He hadn't ever felt so comfortable with one person before. Perhaps that was a good thing.  
The drinks flowed and before wither of them could remember how many they'd had between the three of them. Yet they were rather drunk.  
"How is this going to work. The whole me marrying you thing. I mean how do you want it to work?" Santana asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
Hunter swallowed, he hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know. Where are you planning on going at the end of the year when you graduate."  
"Not the faintest idea. Just seeing where things take me. What has that got to do with us?"  
"Well I am hoping to get into Yale, you are more than welcome to join me. My dad is buying me an apartment in a place of my choosing you are welcome to move in. Keep up pretences."  
"Sounds like a back up plan. Surely if I got into college in another place your dad wouldn't object to that, right?"  
"As long as he thinks that you have tricked me into falling madly in love with you then I am sure we can convince him that things are fine, plus no matter what you will always have somewhere to stay" his hand trailed up Sebastian's leg and slipped inside his pants and palmed him over his erection.  
"What about you, Sebastian?" Santana asked "Got any plans for college?"  
"My dad wants me to go to college in France, but none of them really do anything for me, besides I love America. I applied to a few in the Sates, just need to wait and see what happens with it all"  
"Really? Which ones?" she asked, if anything she was interested. If either one of them got into the same college as her then she'd just shack up with them.  
"Yale, like Hunter, also Princeton, which I am not to sure about any more and Stanford. It was always a dream of mine to go there, guess its because my dad went to college there, at least it was my dream."  
Santana smiled "What changed?"  
"Its at the opposite side of the Country to Hunter"  
"I am sure you two will work it out. Long distance may be hard, but if anyone can make it work then its you two. Its only a eight hour flight, or round about that"  
"Exactly " Hunter chimed in "Stop worrying so much. We will jump the hurdles only when we get there, you don't need to get your wand in a knot" Hunter squeezed his erection tightly, having been gently stroking it through his whole conversation with Santana  
Sebastian swallowed, surely he wasn't going to do this game again now. Especially not with Santana sat opposite them. He reached under the table and tried to push away Hunter's hand, only for him to grip hold of his erection, over the fabric of his pants. Sebastian squirmed in his seat and took a long drink.  
Santana thankfully chose that moment to rise up to her feet "I will be two moments just have to go to the bathroom" she downed her drink. "Oh and to get another one of those since someone rudely just drank mine"  
Sebastian nodded slightly towards her, as she left he turned to Hunter. "What are you doing?"  
"What? Giving you an orgasm. As long as you keep still and stay silent, nobody needs to know."  
"I hate you sometimes"  
"I know" Hunter grinned at him "Now shut up and let me give you an orgasm"  
"You can't. Not here. Are you insane?" although he didn't try and stop him.  
Hunter kissed him softly and slipped his finger in under her boxers and grabbed him tightly and quickly jerked him off. Hunter teased his slit and tailed his fingers over his ever hardening cock. Sebastian closed his eyes and let out a small groan into the kiss. Soon Hunter pulled away from the kiss and Sebastian buried his nose into Hunter's neck. Sebastian couldn't do anything other than spread his legs even more; he closed his eyes and moaned against the rough fabric on Hunter's shoulder and sunk his teeth into it. He was fully aroused for a couple of minutes now and he knew he wasn't going to last long with his strong stimulation. Hunter's fist moved furiously against him, Sebastian's stomach was twisting and turning and finally he rode through an orgasm.  
Hunter gathered up all his come on his fingers and brought them to his own lips and licked them clean.  
"Right, go to the bar I will wait here for Santana and bring the idea of a threesome to her mind."  
Sebastian nodded and rose to his feet and sat himself at the far end of the bar out of sight from Hunter.

The moment Santana had sat back down again Hunter's arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her gently backwards towards him and pressed his lips to her ear. "God, the things I could do to thank you right now, Miss Lopez" he whispered "Especially considering how amazing you look in that dress"  
"How drunk are you?"Santana replied to him with a roll of her eyes.  
"I don't get drunk, Miss Lopez" Hunter breathed into her ear as his fingers trailed up her shoulder  
Santana's breath hitched in her throat. His touch really shouldn't feel as amazing as it did, she could feel herself melting, as his finger trailed up and gently stroked her neck. She'd never felt this way under the touch of a guy before. Was that a good thing? Her eyes fluttered to a close as she rested her head against his shoulder, only that proved to be a mistake. It only gave him more access to her neck. His touch was just so soft and sensual, it reminded her of a woman's caress. Perhaps that was his aim, to seduce her this way. What was his game? Of course she couldn't complain. A gasp escaped her lips. She found herself imagining what his touch would feel like if it was between her legs. God he had hardly touched her and she could feel the electric. His other hand was still wrapped firmly around her waist and his palm rested on her stomach.  
Hunter smiled softly as he heard a soft groan leave Santana's lips. He moved his fingers to rest under her chin and lifted her head, moving his down at the same time and their lips soon collided. Instantly he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Santana's hand, subconsciously, reached up and her fingers tangled into his hair, holding his head in place as their lips moved together. His tongue exploring the very depths of her mouth, she could feel it clashing with hers, claiming a dominance and control. It was both bruising and yet sensual. Her chest rose, as she took in a breath. He tasted of alcohol and something else. She wasn't sure what, but it tasted amazing.  
Finally the kiss broke apart and Hunter let go of Santana and moved backwards in his chair and out of her touch, acting as if nothing had happened. For a moment Santana was speechless. Her breathing had become haggard and fast. She was completely breathless. Had that really just happened? Surely she had imagined it, yet why would she imagine something like that? She had never fantasised about snogging guy before.  
"What are you thinking about?" Hunter said suddenly, causing Santana to snap out of her thoughts. She turned her head to look at him as she brought her glass up to her lips and took a drink of the cool liquid, letting it wet her dry throat.  
"What am I thinking about? What were you thinking? Why did you kiss me? What possessed you?"

Santana almost shouted at him over the music, that had suddenly become rather loud.  
"Can't a guy kiss his fiance" Hunter smirked at her.  
Santana bit into her lip "Don't play games with me Hunter Clarrington. You kissed me and I want to know why."  
"Like I said, the things I could do to thank you right now" he teased her. It was rather amusing seeing Santana Lopez squirm  
"What about Sebastian?" Santana found herself enquiring. If anything this was all just a little confusing to her. Never before had a guy made her feel so aroused and uncomfortable.  
"Yeah you can kiss him if you want. In fact you could always join us later for a fuck"  
Santana spat out the drink in her mouth it landed all over Hunter's shirt. "What?" she spluttered, wiping her lips and chin. Her eyes gazing at his face. His was getting more and more insane as time passed. Surely this was just a dream and she was going wake up at any second.  
"You heard me," Hunter mused to her, not at all fazed by the contents of Santana's mouth all over him. "Unless you just want me to repeat myself."  
"You're insane" she said to him. Her eyes filled with conclusion. Surely he wasn't suggesting what she thought he was. He couldn't be.  
"Funny you should say that. Sebastian said the exact same thing to me last night when I proposed the very same idea to him." Hunter continued. God he loved making her squirm, watching her falling apart with his words. He'd never thought he'd have his woman clinging on his every word and pretty much falling at his feet.  
"You told Sebastian you wanted a threesome" she exclaimed, a little louder than she probably should have done, which caused a look of curiosity and confusion from the couple sat on the able next to them

"I never said that" Hunter winked. "Although I wouldn't say no, its been a while since I have ever been with a woman"  
"But I thought you were gay?" she said, confusion in her voice. Wasn't that the reason that she was here with him in the first place. He was thanking her for covering his back with his father, by agreeing to marry him. So why was he talking about being with a woman, for a start, not to mention talking about having a three way with her and Sebastian. Santana was getting more and more confused with each word than came from his lips.  
"I am, nothing wrong with experimenting is there? I was sixteen and we were drunk. She was after sex and I honestly just wanted an orgasm, seemed like the perfect combination" Hunter replied to her. He brought his glass up to his lips and downed the contents. "So what do you say? You coming back to Dalton with us?"  
Santana found herself not able to answer. Did she want this? She couldn't be sure. If anything she was curious as to what Hunter had in mind for the three of them. Her heart was racing in her chest. It suddenly came to her mind that if she got more kisses like the one that Hunter had just given her, then yes. Which brought her back to that unknown taste upon his lips. She hadn't the courage, something that was certainly a first with her, to ask him what it was.  
"Just say okay, and I will go and find Sebastian and meet you back at my car"  
Hunter's voice rang through her ears. She could hardly believe that this was happening. She had certainly never anticipated anything like this before. Yet for some reason it just all seemed so normal.  
"As long as you don't go all Fifty Shades on me. I certainly won't be tied to a bed post of anything else, as long as you can promise me that won't happen then, okay" Santana said, finally finding her voice. She couldn't believe that she had just said that. What if she had gone and put ideas into his head. Of course she wasn't totally against the idea of being tied up, as long as she wasn't told when to come it was fine with her.  
"Fifty what?" Hunter asked her, now he was a little confused.  
"I would have thought a guy like you would have heard of Fifty Shades of Grey. I thought everyone had."  
"Right, now I am with you. I have heard of it yes, just a little surprised you have. Never had you down for bondage, Miss Lopez"  
"Oh please. I masturbate to that book." she blurted out, instantly clasping her hand to her mouth. Why had she said that? It was the stupidest thing she had ever done, besides continuing a conversation about sex with Hunter Clarrington. Yet whilst her confidence was back she figured it was a good idea to finally ask him what it was that she had previously tasted on his mouth. She certainly had no idea when it would leave her or return again once it had left. "What have you had in your mouth recently by the way. Save alcohol, when you kissed me there was something else that I could taste"  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know" Hunter winked. "Go wait by my car. Its the 1956 Jaguar Roadster. I will be out with Sebastian in a minute" with those words he rose to his feet and pushed his way through the crowds of dancers and out of sight.

Sebastian's fingers drummed against the bar where he was waiting for Hunter to return. Why had he proposed this in the first place? Sure it had seemed like a good idea with Hunter's mouth wrapped around his cock. Yet now he was wondering if it was a bad idea. He'd never been with a woman before. Maybe now was the chance to experiment and try his hand at it.  
He almost jumped out of his skin as he felt Hunter's hands upon his shoulders "Down that" Hunter said to him nodding towards his drink "And lets get going. Santana is waiting by my car"  
"You are not driving are you? You've been drinking." Sebastian gasped, before downing half a pint of lager  
"Yes I am and just for your information I haven't had a drop of alcohol all night. I have been one the coke all night. You were to dumb to notice that."  
"Honestly I was to busy thinking about your erection in my mouth for half the night." Sebastian grinned slightly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. "You kissed Santana" he whispered as he pulled away.  
"How can you tell?"  
"You taste of cherries so either you kissed Santana or you stuck your tongue down a ran sluts throat. Hoping it isn't the latter,"  
Of course he felt jealous that Hunter had kissed Santana. It was only natural, right? Part of him wanted to hate the girl for it all yet, another part of him, a more dominant part, was curious to know how she tasted.  
"Do you still want to do this? I can easily call it off" he mused into his ear  
"No. I mean no don't call it off. I do still want to" he admitted. He'd by lying if he said that he wasn't nervous.

Santana finally managed to find Hunter's car and found herself waiting next to it. Was she really willing to do this? Surely Hunter and Sebastian wouldn't force her. They didn't seem like those kind of people. If things got too weird she could always stop, right? Yet it occurred to her that she wanted this. She cared a great deal for Sebastian at least. Although she would never admit it. Maybe this was her chance to just let her guard down and have some fun. As for Hunter, well she wasn't sure, tonight would probably change her thoughts about him. She straightened out her dress and glanced up at the doors of Scandal, finally noticing the pair of them coming out.  
Hunter climbed into the car and started the engine, as both Santana and Sebastian climbed into the back, the pair of them sharing a small smile and glance.  
Sebastian rested a hand on her leg. "You okay?" he whispered to her, not really wanting Hunter to over hear the conversation.  
Santana nodded "Just a little nervous I guess. I have never been with two guys before"  
"Me too, for both" he smiled towards her and trailed his hand up her thigh and under her dress. "You can stop any time it gets weird. Hunter said we can have a safe word, that either of us can use and things will instantly stop."  
Santana nodded "I am sure I will be fine, but thank you." she smiled as she leant in and pulled his head towards her pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
It seemed that in that moment all three of them had come to the conclusion that tonight wasn't the best time for a threesome. It was only going to create some weird atmosphere between the three of them and neither wanted that. If the occasion came to it then, great it would happen, but it wasn't going to be anything planned out like this night. It would just have to happen and that would be it.  
Hunter glanced into the mirror and a rolled his eyes as he noticed Sebastian and Santana kissing in the back seat. Was it strange that he felt jealous? Could things really go any further. As he stopped the car at traffic lights he turned to look behind him.  
"Santana, want me to drive you home?"  
She nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry but its weird, me being with the both of you. But tonight was fun, we should hang out again sometime just the three of us."  
Hunter laughed "It sure was" he turned the corner and drove Santana off home, "See you soon" he called out the window, saying put where he was as he made sure that she got inside safely.  
Sebastian had climbed over he seats to sit in the front passenger seat. "You okay, Sleeping Beauty"  
Hunter grinned at him and nodded. "Never better, at least for now. You on the other hand need to get your ass back to Dalton and sleep away your hangover. Good job its Saturday tomorrow. You are going to have one hell of a hangover."

"Then get driving, hot stuff. Drive me back to our Dormitory and get me into bed."  
Hunter pulled away and within minutes the pair were safely at Dalton, now they just had to get up the stairs and not wake anyone else.  
Silently they managed to sneak back the Dormitory. A few muffled screams came from Nick and Jeff's room as they passed.  
"Three guesses what they are up to" Hunter mused to him with a smile  
Sebastian stifled a laugh and flung open the dormitory door and pulled Hunter in behind him and closed it. "We can still have sex, right?"  
"Shut up" Hunter pushed him against the wall and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips. He wasted no more time before pulling of his clothes and tossing them onto his bed, before working on Sebastian's it wasn't long before the two of them were stripped naked, from the hands of one Hunter Clarrington. Wrapping his arms around him he pulled him towards his bed and pushed him down, before climbing over him and kissing every inch of his body and he slowly made his way to his erection. Gripping the base with his hand he pumped it a few times up and down before taking I into his mouth and sucking.  
Sebastian groaned and arched up into him, this time Hunter didn't protest and push him down. He wanted sex as much as Sebastian did. Licking his way up Sebastian's erection he finally let it go rolling on a condom onto Sebastian's cock. Which made Sebastian realise that he hadn't the slightest idea where he picked it up from. Yet that point didn't matter. He swallowed and watched Hunter as he coated two of his own fingers with lube and slowly pushed them into his own entrance. Sebastian's hand reached out and grabbed hold of Hunter's erection and slowly moved it up and down twisting his fist. Hunter let out a groan and pushed a third finger into himself, teasing his muscles. It had been so long since he had been fucked. Normally he was the one inside someone else, fucking them until the came and became a quivering wreck. Yet not tonight. Tonight it was going to be Sebastian inside him, fucking him. He was going to make sure of that.  
Sebastian's hand quickened and so did Hunter's fingers, he closed his eyes as he crooked his fingers and hit against his prostate. He opened himself up before shifting from Sebastian's grips and pushing him back, from his sitting position, to lie back on the bed.  
Leaning towards him he pressed a single kiss to his lips before lowering himself onto Sebastian's erection, a soft groan escaped his lips as he moved up and down, taking his whole erection inside him. His hand snaked down and grabbed his erection as he slowly pumped it up and down. As he rode his boyfriend. Hunter called out Sebastian's name and found himself begging him to go faster. Despite the fact that he was the one riding him.  
Sebastian met him for every thrust, slamming up against his prostate each time. Sweat was pouring from both of them, they were certainly going to need a shower after this. Although perhaps that could wait until the morning.  
Groans from both the boys filled the room as they spiralled into a tsunami of passion and lust. Neither one wanting to be the first to come. Yet it was obvious that neither one could hold on for much longer.  
Finally Hunter let go and came upon Sebastian's stomach, with Sebastian spilling his juices just a few moments later. Breathlessly Hunter rolled off him and pulled off the condom, before lapping up his cum from Sebastian's stomach, gently stroking the other boy's erection as he brought him slowly down to a calming state.  
"Remind me again why I haven't let you fuck me sooner" Hunter smiled as he tossed the used condom into the waste bin and turning back to face Sebastian. His eyes lingering on his face. He had a face that looked like it had been carved by angels. "God I love you so much" he added in a whisper tone  
"You are the one that kept stopping my orgasms. I would have gladly fucked you when ever you asked, or started it, but you never did. I fail to see how that is my fault" Sebastian grinned at him, that warm and inviting grin of his. Hunter couldn't help but notice how it seemed to heighten how perfect he looked. Anyone who had Sebastian in their heart was a lucky guy. He knew that much. He was just perfect, in more ways than one.  
Hunter just kissed his cheek and rolled over onto his side. Sebastian grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them, wrapping his arm around Hunter.  
"I love you too" Sebastian whispered into his ear as he pulled him backwards into him and held him in his arms.  
A few minutes past before both boys fell sound asleep in one another's arms.

**A/n: Sorry this is a little short. I wanted to try and get it wrapped up before going away. I decided against the threesome that was supposed to be happening, realising that it was probably a little too soon to introduce Santana into their sex life. But you never know, perhaps in the future she will. At the moment I will allow her to stay with Quinn and her acrobatic tongue. Review, let me know what you guys think. Its what keeps me going, I love knowing what you guys think. Any ideas? Let me know. **


	8. Sectionals

**A/n: Okay, so there have a been a couple of guest reviews complaining about this story, about the suggested sex between Hunter, Santana and Sebastian. So I am going to say this now, and say this only once, I have no intention of starting a three some. Its was never going to be that way. Although the fact that Hunter and Santana are getting married isn't going to be changing. Oh and by the way I slow danced with Curt mega and Riker Lynch at the Glee Convention.**

Sebastian's head rested against Hunter's shoulder as the bus to Sectionals drove along. He allowed his eyes to close and for a few moments he stayed silent. It wasn't fair that the Lacrosse game was the day after they came back. The fact that it was the Semi Finals just made everything more difficult. There wasn't going to be much time for the Warblers, who were on the Lacrosse team, to get in any practise over the weekend. There was dance routines to get through and learn backwards. He sighed softly. Of course he knew the routine, yet there was the matter of teaching the others it so that they could do it in their sleep.

Then, as if reading his mind and taking away the feeling of losing that game, Jeff spoke up "Sebastian, I was thinking. The Lacrosse game is on Monday, right?"  
Sebastian opened his eyes and lifted his head to give Jeff his full attention, his head nodded slightly. Where was he going with this? Sebastian couldn't really be sure. Yet certainly he was worth listening to. He was open to any ideas about how to get everyone up to speed in both.  
"Well, me and Nick were talking and seeing as the only Warblers who are on the Lacrosse team are you, Nick and Beatbox, how about I teach the other's the dance routine whilst you and Beatbox practise. Nick said he'd be more than willing to sit on the side and just a be a sub for the game in case needed, that way he can focus on the solo he has and learn the dance."  
Sebastian pondered on Jeff's words for a moment before smiling slightly "If Beats is sure that he knows the routine, then I am all for it"  
Beatbox nodded "Sure, I got it in the bag. I promise. We can do this Sebastian, if we spilt the time between practising the routine and Lacrosse. Besides it isn't all about winning."  
"Well now that is settled I can actually stop myself from worrying." Sebastian laughed.  
Hunter simply rolled his eyes and rested his hand on Sebastian's leg, for a few moments Sebastian feared that he was going to start touching him on the middle our the tour bus. Almost as if reading his mind Hunter moved his head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, causing Sebastian to just melt into him.  
"I am not going to touch you, I promise. Besides with Blaine giving me daggers I don't think I could concentrate on that" Hunter said to him. Sebastian just moved his head to once again rest against Hunter's shoulder. He hated this. The Warblers seemed to be slowly dividing into two groups, himself and Hunter in one and the rest of them taking Blaine's side in everything. Things had to be sorted out once and for all. He couldn't just stand by and watch his friends turn against him, just because of his heart.  
"Blaine get over here a second. I have to talk to you and Hunter. It's important."  
Blaine groaned slightly, yet all the same he rose from his seat and took the spare on next to Sebastian. His hand resting on his knee, something that made Hunter's blood boil. He was doing that on purpose and he knew it. It was like he was trying to get Hunter annoyed, almost like he was trying to get Sebastian to get back with him. Something that he wasn't about to let happen. Only kicking off at him for it was only going to make matters worse. The one thing that he had to focus on right now was listening to what Sebastian had to say.  
"Its about my solo in our first number. I am hereby giving it to Blaine."  
Hunter's jaw dropped "Have you lost your mind? I am not singing with him. Its not going to happen."  
"Yes you are" Sebastian almost yelled, which caused the rest of the Warblers to stop what they were talking about and turn their attention to the three boys "I get that you two don't like one another. But if we are going to win Sectionals, then you two have to learn to get along. So since I am going to be practising Lacrosse with Beats, then I am not going to be around to rehearse the vocals for our song together Hunter, so you are going to have to sing with Blaine, because as much as you would hate to admit it Blaine is the only person besides me who has the right vocals for the job."  
Hunter frowned and folded his arms. He wasn't about to hide the fact that he was far from happy about this. Blaine was the last person that he wanted to sing a duet with. He'd been looking forwards to singing on stage in front of thousands with his boyfriend, yet now that had been stripped away. "Fine, but you owe me for this, Sebastian." he hissed at him, turning to face the front of the bus and staring at the back of the seat in front of him. "Be grateful that I am going along with this. In case you hadn't noticed you are no longer head of the Warblers I am. So I make the decisions around here not you. This is a one off and I am doing it for you and nobody else and just for the record Nick could easily take the vocals, or Jeff"  
Trent was the first one to speak up, after a few moments of silence. "Can't you two just put your differences to one side? I get that you are hurting Blaine. What Sebastian did was wrong and he should never have done it, but you and Hunter have to learn to get along. Sebastian and Hunter are together and we all have to get used to it. Some of us may not like it, but I don't want that to destroy friendships. I love the Warblers, each and everyone of you are like my family and I feel like we are falling apart."  
"Well he shouldn't have stolen my boyfriend" Blaine snapped at Hunter.  
"I didn't steal your boyfriend. He chose me over you, get that into your thick fucking head, Anderson. I would rather lose this competition than set foot on that stage and sing a single line of a song with you."  
"Yeah, well me too." Blaine spat back at him, his hand was still rested on Sebastian's knee, although thankfully Sebastian hadn't seemed to really notice, or if he had then it hadn't really occurred to him to care.  
"Oh and one more thing, Anderson. Get your grubby hands off my boyfriend." Hunter spat, pushing Blaine's hand from Sebastian's leg.  
"Don't touch me. I could have you done for harassment." Blaine growled a him.  
The whole bus had gone silent, everyone seemed to be listening to the two Warblers fighting. Despite them all pretending to be preoccupied with something in front of them, or at least the ones that didn't want to really be noted as watching. A few of them just didn't really care.  
"I would love to see you try, Blaine. You couldn't put a dent in my reputation no matter how hard you try. You are pathetic. You make me sick. Sebastian is mine and the sooner you realise that I have won the better and we can get back to not speaking to one another."

"He was in love with me long before he even knew who the fuck you were"  
"Enough already!" Sebastian shouted over the top of their fighting. "What am I just some prize to be won and traded around like cattle? I have had enough of the both of you. Stop fighting, both of you. Get some self respect and pack it in or its going to be me who doesn't compete at Sectionals or any other show choir competition for that matter. I can't stand it anymore. I am sick of being stuck in the middle"  
"Well then you shouldn't' have left me for that wanker" Blaine said to him, glaring a cold and dark death stare at Hunter.

"I said enough. Either you both stop this or neither of you get to be with me. I swear to you both now if this carries on then I am going back to Paris. I don't care if I am not Captain of the Warblers, I am telling you now that if you two don't start to get along and put aside your differences you are going to find yourself one Warbler too short to compete."  
"Make that two" Trent chirped in, which made the three of them look towards the round faced Warbler, suddenly aware that they were not the only three people on the tour bus "I just mean that the Warblers are supposed to be a band of brothers, joined by harmony and honour and the way you are fighting you are slowly chipping away at everything that is good about us and I don't wan to be a part of that anymore."  
"Fine, but after this competition I want to get one thing straight, Blaine. Me and you don't speak, we don't sing anything together, in fact it would be a hell of a lot better if we didn't even so much as look in the direction of one another."  
"Best thing that you have said all day." Blaine replied.  
Sebastian just sighed, it seemed like this was the closest that he was going to get to the pair of them getting along. He was tired of fighting to get them to at least be civil to one another. At least this way they wouldn't be fighting anymore.  
"Sebastian, can I have a word in private once we get off the bus?" Nick asked him, he seemed to have a bit of a nervous smile upon his lips.  
Sebastian nodded and flashed him a smile "Sure, everything okay?"  
Nick nodded and turned back to face the front of the bus.  
Jeff snuggled up next to his boyfriend, "You okay Nicky?" he asked. "You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?"  
"Of course I would. Don't worry. I just need to confirm something about Lacrosse with him"  
Jeff just nodded and rested his head on Nick's shoulder "I love you so much,"  
"Love you too" Nick smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Jeff's head. "You nervous?"  
Jeff nodded his head "Yeah, I have never had a solo in a competition before, what if I mess it up? I don't want to let you all down"  
"You will be perfect. I know you will, you have a killer voice Jeff" Nick smiled at him "You are going to kill your solo and blow the judges away with your voice, the same way you blew us away in your audition"  
"You really think that? You really believe in me that much?" Jeff replied, lifting his head from Nick's shoulder and looking into his face.  
"Yes, I always have." Nick grinned and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

The trip seemed to take longer than Sebastian would have liked, he felt like things were falling away at the seams and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't started the whole bet with Hunter. This wouldn't have happened. Everyone seemed to be turning slowly against one another and there wasn't anything that he could do to stop it. He cared about each and every one of the Warblers and it was killing to see them slipping away. He sighed softly and rested against the back of the seat. For the first time in his life he felt nervous to point that he was scared they were going to lose, just on the basis that he couldn't concentrate.  
"Babe, stop worrying." Hunter whispered to him, resting his hand upon his arm. "You are going to make yourself ill one of these days"  
"I'm fine" Sebastian insisted "I am just running over the song lyrics in my head and starting to wonder if we have made the right choices."  
"Everything will be fine. As head of the Warblers I can promise you that. If we don't win then that doesn't mean we made the wrong choices it just means that the competition were the smallest bit better with their song choice than us."  
Sebastian managed a small smile. "I just want us to all be friends again. I hate what I have done to the Warblers I feel like I am the cause of us suddenly fighting all the time and its killing me"  
"You have nothing to fear. Me and your ex are never going to get along, but that is only because we both love you more than life itself and the fact that only one of us can have you is bound to keep a rift between us, but with the rest of the Warblers nothing has changed."  
"That is my point. What if things turn nasty and everyone is forced to take sides. You and I both know that they will take Blaine's side and it will be the two of us left alone in the dog house and out the Warblers"  
"Sebastian, stop doing this to yourself. That isn't going to happen" Hunter said to him, pressing his lips to his forehead. " You stand by me and you believe in me like nobody ever has when my world goes crazy you're right there to save me. You make me see how much I have and I still tremble when we touch." he whispered the words of their song into his ear and Sebastian couldn't help smiling. Hunter certainly knew exactly how to make him feel instantly better.  
The rest of the journey seemed to go smoothly. Now it was just a matter of getting through the rest of the weekend without it all kicking off again between Hunter and Blaine. Surely they could set aside their differences for the sake of the competition, just for one night.  
He stepped off the bus, yet he barely reached the hotel before he felt Nick grabbing the sleeve of his blazer. "Can we still have that chat? In private"  
Sebastian had honestly forgotten all about that yet all the same he saw no harm in it and nodded his head "Hunter, check us into our room will you? I need to speak with Nick"  
"Course," Hunter grinned. God how much Sebastian loved that grin of his, it melted his heart and sent his stomach into a volcano of butterflies. He pulled him towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips, before Nick dragged him off around the corner.  
"What is up? You look like a nervous wreck. Is everything okay?" Sebastian suddenly felt really concerned about the other Warbler. There was clearly something wrong, or at least something that he had on his mind. His only worry was what? Nick had never been one to get flustered over anything, he just threw a strop over things.  
"Despite everything that you have done you are the only Warbler that I know won't blabber to anyone and plus you are good at keeping secrets. Truth is I have been thinking about this for a long time. I wanted everything to be perfect and I went through a million different scenarios in my head over how to do it and I finally came to the conclusion that I wanted to do it at Sectionals. I need to make it special and memorable. I only plan on doing it once." with those words he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box  
"You are asking me to marry you?" Sebastian mocked him, trying to lighten him up a bit.  
"Shut up" Nick whacked his arm "Jeff, you idiot. I want to ask Jeff to marry me, but I don't want him finding this beforehand so I was hoping that you would keep it safe for me"

"Oh. My. God! Are you serious? That's amazing." Sebastian grinned and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly in his arms "Of course I will keep it, when do you need it?"  
"After we win" Nick grinned and pulled away from him "You can't tell anyone. Not even Hunter."  
"I won't I promise. You sure you are okay about just sitting on the side at Lacrosse on Monday?"  
"Yeah sure, its fine. I mean come on lets face it I suck at that game anyway. Its not like you will be losing a good player."  
"If you change your mind just let me know" Sebastian grinned, slipping the ring into his pocket. "I will hide this in my suitcase when I get the chance, in the toiletries part, so just get it when you need it"  
Nick nodded "Thanks, Sebastian. I know I haven't been your biggest fan recently but you are a good mate when you need to be and I just waned you to know that"  
"We should get back, before the others come looking for us."  
Nick nodded and clapped a hand to Sebastian's back, "Yeah, come on"  
The pair of them made their way back into the hotel and noticed that all the Warblers, save Jeff had left and already headed up to their rooms. It seemed Jeff had drawn the short straw to stay and wait for the two of them to return, either that or he had volunteered.  
"Hunter said that you and him are in Room 217 its on the second floor"  
"Thanks Jeff. See you guys tomorrow, bright and early. Hunter would kill you if you were late for rehearsal, you know how passionate he gets about that."  
Nick and Jeff both laughed. Jeff reached out and took Nick's hand "Don't worry we'll be there."  
with those words Jeff grabbed his suitcase and pulled Nick off into the direction of their room.  
"Oh and Jeff!" Sebastian called after him "Keep hold of him. Nick's a great guy"  
He smiled and headed up he stairs to find his and Hunter's room, thankfully he managed to locate it without a problem. Reaching up his hand he knocked on the door. His teeth sinking into his lower lips as he listened for Hunter's footsteps on the other side of the door. For a moment he got the most horrible feeling that he had the wrong room, that Jeff had given him the wrong number. Yet finally he hard Hunter's voice on the other side of the door "Hello? Who is it?" he asked.

"Room Service. I believe you were expecting me" Sebastian replied back to him, with a smile upon his face. The door immediately opened and Hunter's hand reached out and grabbed Sebastian's blazer and pulled him inside, pushing him up against the door and causing it to slam shut behind him. He wasted not one single second before pressing his lips up to his and kissing him furiously. His hands were all over him, desperately trying to remove any form of clothing.  
"God you are eager" Sebastian managed to say between kisses. "Even for you"  
"What? I have never fucked anyone in a hotel room. I want this to be memorable."  
"You have got to be kidding me, Seriously? You have never fucked anyone into the mattress of a hotel before?"Sebastian said with a bemused look on his face. He found that rather hard to believe. Of everyone he knew he'd have thought that Hunter had slept with someone in a hotel room.  
"No, apart from the hand job I gave you in Paris. "So shut the fuck up and fuck me"  
Sebastian grinned and pressed his lips up to his again and kissed him. Before Hunter had time to register anything Sebastian had turned the tables and stripped him naked, switching their positions so that he was pushed up against the wall. He could feel his boyfriends erection against his and that alone was enough to make him almost lose it. He loved Sebastian like this. He loved him so driven and so in control. He was starting to wonder if taking over as head of the Warblers had been a mistake, having Sebastian in charge and taking control would certainly do wonders for their sex life.  
Sebastian lifted him up off the floor and Hunter's legs wrapped around his waist, without any warning Sebastian thrust himself up into him and began to slowly push in and out of his, Kisses now trailing down his neck, as he gently sucked on his pulse point. Hunter let out a soft groan, his hands running down and resting upon the small of Sebastian's back.  
"Fuck..." he moaned loudly. "Fuck... stop teasing me and fuck me like you mean it already" Hunter pleaded.  
Now that was first. Sebastian was the first guy that he had ever let take control over him. Normally he had to be the one who took control, only now he was starting to see just how hot having someone else take the control really was.  
Sebastian just pulled back and lowered Hunter down to the floor. Yet just as he was a bout to complain Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips. "Get on the bed. I have a surprise for you" he dropped his finger and allowed his eyes to travel down Hunter's body.  
Hunter moved away from the door, on shaking legs, towards the bed. Normally he would have protested and simply forced himself onto Sebastian, just to get the shag that he needed right now, yet something was stopping him. Hunter was starting to realise that he'd take Sebastian in any way that he could. He'd die for just one kiss. Give up his entire life just to hold his hand. Sebastian was making him feel something that he had only ever read about in fairy-tales or seen in films. This sort of love just didn't happen in real life and especially not to him.  
He gasped as he felt Sebastian give his ass a hard slap. "Hurry up. I haven't got all night. Some of us have to practise some Lacrosse tactics tomorrow."  
Hunter leapt onto the bed, which gave out a loud creak in protest. Instantly his eyes drifted up to Sebastian, who had reached down and held something in his hands behind his back.  
"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Hunter breathed, his voice a little shaky. He knew Sebastian and the look that he had in his eyes right now was the same look he'd had when he tried to warn him off Blaine. That look of dominance and control, at least until Hunter had knocked him down a peg and started their whole relationship and brought up that bet which had been the start of everything.  
"Just trust me and lie back" Sebastian smirked at him. Somehow smirking whilst asking Hunter to trust him just had the opposite effect. Hunter found himself feeling nervous. What was this guy planning. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He took a breath before doing as he was told, never once removing his eyes from Sebastian. Something was telling him that he was really about to do something he wasn't going to forget in a long long time.  
"Close your eyes" Sebastian said to him as he clambered up onto the bed and straddled his legs, whatever it was that he was hiding behind his back was still beyond the sight of Hunter and he found himself doing as he was told. For a few moments nothing seemed to happen, yet it wasn't long before he felt Sebastian's lips against his. His wrists trapped in Sebastian's hands as he raised them above his head. He heard a clicking sound and before he had time to ask what the hell it was Sebastian released his wrists and climbed off the bed, and it was in that moment that Hunter realised what he had done. Handcuffed him to the top of the bed.  
"Where are you going?" Hunter asked him desperately, trying and failing to pull free.  
"For a bath" Sebastian said simply, a sly smile upon his lips.  
"And what do you plan on having me do?" Hunter said to him "You can't just leave me here."  
"Oh I think you will find that I can." he grinned at him and picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels and found the one that he wanted. "Ever watched the porn channel, tied to the bed unable to touch yourself, despite how much you want to?"  
Hunter shook his head. "No"  
"Really! Then have fun. I will try not to be to long, although when it comes to a steaming hot bath I can't seem to pull myself away"  
"You can't do this to me" Hunter insisted. He could hardly believe that Sebastian was just going to leave the room and leave him like this. Part of him was still expecting him to just burst out laughing and untie him.  
"Take is as revenge. Revenge for denying me all those orgasms."  
"Don't you dare" Hunter hissed a him, although it was to no avail Sebastian slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, before running a hot bath and climbing inside. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to just relax. He loved just being able to relax and not have to think about anything. There was nothing like a hot bath to help shut out the world for a while.  
Just how long he had been soaking in the hot water he had no idea, all he was aware of was that now all the bubbles had gone. He pulled the plug and pulled himself up, drying himself off and walking out into the bedroom area. "Do you still hate me?"  
"More than you will ever know. Now turn this off and fuck me. I am swear I have never been so frustrated in my life"  
Sebastian simply laughed and flicked off the TV before climbing into bed with him "Goodnight hot stuff" he grinned pressing a kiss to his lips and turning over on his side facing away from him  
"Sebastian," Hunter complained. "Please just make me come. I have never begged for anything in my life, save when I begged my dad to drop the charges against you, but I am begging you now. At least uncuff one of my hands so I can jerk off"  
Sebastian couldn't stop the smirk from coming to his face "Now you know how I felt when you prevented me from coming. You going to do that me again?" he turned his head to look at Hunter.  
"No" Hunter replied instantly  
"Promise?"

Hunter nodded his head "I promise" his eyes pleading with Sebastian to let him go. He couldn't stand this. How he came he didn't care, all he knew right now was that he needed a release and he needed one fast.  
Sebastian rolled over and grabbed hold of Hunter's erection, tugging on it forcefully, making Hunter gasp. "Here is the dealing out, you stay silent. The moment you make a noise I stop and leave you handcuffed to the bed post all night, got it?"  
"Yes"  
Sebastian grinned and climbed on top of him, pushing into him. He knew how Hunter needed no preparation,that was certainly something that he loved about him. He could take it and that was exactly what Sebastian was going to give him. He groaned loudly as he felt Hunter clamping around him. He pushed in deep hitting his prostate with every single movement. At least Hunter was staying silent as he was told to. Sebastian could feel him squirming underneath him, his eyes fluttered to a close and he could tell that he was close. Sebastian pulled out almost completely, waiting a few moments, almost testing Hunter just to see if he would make a noise in protest, only he stayed silent, his teeth sunk into his lower lip as he stifled a groan. Without any warning Sebastian slammed his hips forwards, with a unbelievable force and sent Hunter spiralling into an orgasm. It was at that point that Hunter could stop a loud groan escaping him.  
"Fuck, Sebastian" he groaned.  
Sebastian moved off him and uncuffed his hands, dropping the handcuffs onto the floor by the side of the bed. He lay down and pulled the blanket of him. Instantly Hunter wrapped an arm around him and rested his head upon his chest. For a few moments he just lay in Sebastian's arms slowly coming down from his climax.  
"I was thinking" Hunter said, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's chest "I sort of like you in charge, so how would you like to Co Captain the Warblers with me."  
"What's the catch?" Sebastian replied. Of course he wanted to be in charge again. He liked taking the lead with the Warblers, if gave him authority, only he couldn't imagine Hunter ever letting that happen. So for him to just offer that up on a plate, there had to be a catch and Sebastian knew better, than most, exactly how stupid it was to make any kind of bet with Hunter.  
"No catch. I promise. I just like you being in charge, more than I thought, it totally turns me on."  
Hunter grinned at him as he leant upwards and kissed his lips "I love you so much and tonight just seeing you take control and take control over me and Blaine on the bus earlier, just made me realise that you are so much hotter when you are in charge. So it would do wonders for our sex life"  
"There has to be a catch, there always is with you." Sebastian said  
"Not this time. I just want my boyfriend in charge with me, is that so wrong? I love you so much and like I said before you being in charge is hot"  
"Fine," he replied simply. He couldn't find anything in Hunter's eyes or tone that was telling him otherwise, it was just matter of refusing anything that was put to him that he didn't like. Hunter had nothing against him anymore, so he was free to say no, right?  
"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes"

_Hunter Clarrington  
The costumes, the scenery, the makeup, the props  
The audience that lifts you when you're down_

Blaine Anderson  
The headaches, the heartaches, the backaches, the flops  
The sheriff who escorts you out of town

Hunter Clarrington  
The opening when your heart beats like a drum

Blaine Anderson  
The closing when the customers won't come

All Warblers  
There's no business like show business  
Like no business I know

Nick Duval  
Everything about it is appealing

Jeff Sterling  
Everything the traffic will allow

Nick Duval  
No where could you have that happy feeling

All Warblers  
When you aren't stealing that extra bow  
There's no people like show people  
They smile when they are low

Nick Duval  
Yesterday they told you you would not go far

Jeff Sterling  
That night you opened and there you are

Nick Duval  
Next day on your dressing room they've hung a star

All Warblers  
Let's go on with the show

Hunter Clarrington  
The cowboys, the wrestlers, the tumblers, the clowns  
The roustabouts that move the show at dawn

Blaine Anderson  
The music, the spotlights, the people, the towns  
Your baggage with the labels pasted on

Hunter Clarrington  
The sawdust and the horses and the smell

Blaine Anderson  
The towel you've taken from the last hotel

All Warblers  
There's no business like show business  
If you tell me it's so  
Traveling through the country is so thrilling  
Standing out in front on opening nights  
Smiling as you watch the benches filling  
And see your billing up there in lights

There's no people like show people  
They smile when they are low  
Even with a turkey that you know will fold  
You may be stranded out in the cold  
Still you wouldn't trade it for a sack o' gold  
Let's go on with the show  
Let's go on with the show!  
The show!  
The show! 

It hadn't gone unnoticed to Sebastian how different the others seemed to be, not to mention some of the parts of the routine had been altered. Yet he didn't really see the need to focus on it at the moment. His main concern was winning this competition. Nothing seemed to be wrong, the Warblers just seemed to have energy that they hadn't had in a long time. Perhaps it was just the whole being on stage again and performing, it had certainly given Sebastian whole whole new energy. He felt alive again. This was where he belonged, up on stage in front of an audience and performing. He couldn't think of anything that he loved more, anything that he wanted to do more.

_Sebastian Smythe:_

_The shedding of tears should wet your cheek,  
Not soak you through and through, -  
And cakes are things you put away  
When you've had one or two. -  
Too much of anything can only do you harm -  
So may I give you this advice straight from the palm._

All Warblers:

_You gotta know when to stop, you know,  
Put on the brakes and take it slow.  
It's worth us repeating again, -  
You gotta know when._

__

Sebastian Smythe:

_A merry-go-round is fun to ride  
But not for very long.  
You have to curb your appetite -  
At times you must be strong.  
A little less is better than a little more -  
A camel's back went crack one day all for a straw._

All Warblers:

_You gotta know when to stop, you know,  
Put on the brakes and take it slow.  
It's worth us repeating again, -  
You gotta know when._

Sebastian Smythe:  
We all like to laugh and joke about  
And play those silly games  
Where ev'ryone pokes out their tongues  
And calls each other names.  
But keep on making faces and you'd best beware  
For in the morning you might find that they're still there.

All Warblers:

_You gotta know when to stop, you know,  
Put on the brakes and take it slow.  
It's worth us repeating again, -  
You gotta know when._

As the Warbler left the stage, Nick grabbed Sebastian's sleeve. "What room you in again? I need to get that ring." he whispered into his ear.  
"217. Hurry. I will cover for you."  
"Thanks" Nick grinned and hugged him "You are the best."  
"Card key for the room is in my blazer pocket" Sebastian whispered back as he wrapped his arms around Nick and hugged him back.  
Nick's hand slipped into his pocket and closed around the key, pulling it out an shoving it into his own blazer pocket before running out.  
Sebastian found himself pacing backwards and forwards,glancing towards the door. He couldn't really think straight. If anything he was feeling a little nervous about the whole thing, which struck him as odd considering he wasn't the one getting down on one knee in front of thousands and risking the total humiliation of rejection.  
Hunter placed and hand upon his shoulder. "Hey, what is with the pacing. You are making us all nervous"  
"Sorry, just nerves" Sebastian covered himself, it was true he was nervous about all of this.  
"What is going on between you and Nick? You snuck off with him at the beginning of the weekend, you have been giving each other these looks and getting smiles upon your face whenever you and him make eye contact, and now you are hugging him and I noticed him shoving his hand into your pocket just now and pulling out the room key. I am not a jealous person, actually I am, but I don't want to be with you. I don't want to have to be jealous about your relationship with another guy. Especially not Nick, he's got a boyfriend"  
Sebastian laughed. Just the thought that Hunter thought he was having an affair was hilarious, of course he couldn't blame him. Technically their whole relationship had started on him having an affair. He would have thought the same if he had been Hunter and witnessed everything from afar. "Nothing, I promise you that" he said softly wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I love you and nothing is going to change that. I am just keeping something a secret for Nick. Don't ask me to tell you you'll find out soon enough. Trust me"  
"I love you too" Hunter pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away "Something so secret you can't tell your boyfriend?"  
"Yes, its not my secret to tell." Sebastian insisted. "So stop pestering me about it. I am not spilling the beans"  
"Spoilsport" Hunter grinned at him and pulled him in for another kiss, arms wrapping around his neck and holding him in place. Sebastian pushed his tongue into Hunter's mouth and dominated the kiss. Hunter had expressed their first night here that he liked Sebastian taking control and he was certainly going to keep calling him on that.  
"Get a room" Trent groaned "Besides we have to be on stage, their announcing the winner"  
"Where's Nick?" Jeff gasped, he was a little concerned "We can't go on without him. It wouldn't be right"  
"He's right behind you, Jeffy" Nick grinned as he appeared around the corner. "Sorry I just had to run off to the bathroom"  
Jeff smiled and took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Sebastian could feel his heart pounding in his chest, as the Warblers stood on the stage. He sunk his teeth into his lower lip. Truth was he wanted to win more than anything. He was sure that was the case for the others as well. His eyes glanced to Nick, he seemed to be more nervous than any of them and Sebastian knew that he had good reason. He reached out and gripped his hand tightly, Nick just smiled and squeezed it back.  
"The runners up in the Greater West show Choir Sectionals, Vocal Adrenaline"  
Each and every one of the Warblers gasped. That certainly hadn't been what they had expected. Yet the thought that there was still the possibility that they could win. If Vocal Adrenaline had only come second, at Sectionals, for the first time in Show Choir history, or at least for as long as anyone could remember.  
"And the moment we have all been waiting for, in first place and on their way to Regionals, from Westerville Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers"  
Hunter's arms instantly wrapped around Sebastian and hugged him tightly, before moving onto Jeff and the others. Blaine tapped Sebastian on the shoulder.  
"I knew we'd do it." he grinned. Sebastian smiled back at him and pulled him into a hug. "You and Hunter were amazing. Just shows you can work together when you need to"  
"Not happening again"

Sebastian laughed and pulled away from Blaine as he heard Nick's voice. He turned his head and and looked towards him. In his hand he held the microphone. Was he really going to do this? Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat. God that guy had a lot of courage. He certainly couldn't have done this himself.  
"Jeff, you have been there for me through everything. I love you so much and I thought of a million different ways to do this and I came to the conclusion that any way I picked was going to be hard. I guess what I want to say is I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jeff Sterling" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, opening it and inside was a simple stainless steel ring "Will you marry me?"

For a few moments the blonde Warbler didn't know what to say. He just stared at Nick. His heart was in his mouth. This wasn't happening. He couldn't think straight. He wanted nothing more to say yes but when he opened his mouth no sound came out. He hated having to leave Nick hanging and dying of the embarrassment so he resulted to just nodding his head, as he held his hand out to Nick who slipped the ring onto his finger, before rising to his feet and hugging his new fiance tightly.  
Sebastian's hand reached out and grabbed hold of Hunter's and squeezed it tightly. Hunter's fingers slipped in between his and squeezed back. Shifting closer to him he rested his head upon his shoulder.  
"Was this what you were keeping from me all weekend?"  
"Yes" Sebastian replied as they all filed off stage.

Lacrosse! Until he won that game Sebastian couldn't think straight. Even the Warbler celebration party wasn't the same. Everything was normal, Trent passed out on the sofa, Nick and Jeff sucking one another's faces off and Thad and Beatbox laughing in the corner. David being the only one not drinking, as normal, yet somehow still took it upon himself to ensure that everyone always had a full pint in their hands at all times. Sometimes Sebastian wondered if he got drunk on seeing everyone else intoxicated.  
He sat in the corner by the window and had barely touched his pint before he felt a hand upon his shoulder, instantly knowing it to be Hunter's. He leant his head into him and allowed Hunter to run his fingers through his hair.  
"Is it normally like this after we win a competition? Also are you always such a buzz kill?"  
"Yes, although Niff are more into one another than normal, must be the fact that they are now engaged. I think we are going to have to insist that they sit on opposite sides of the room in Warbler practise if they continue like this"

"And risk them fucking one another with their eyes and making everyone feel uncomfortable. I don't think so"  
Sebastian smiled softly "Good point"

"So come on, what is it? Why are you so miserable. You are dating me and you have a pint that you haven't so much as looked at in your hand"  
"I'm fine" Sebastian insisted  
"Okay, that is just one way of saying that you are falling apart. Now come on talk to me. I won't judge you"  
"I know I should be glad we won and don't get me wrong I am. Its just this Lacrosse game tomorrow. I am worried that we are going to lose"  
"You won't you are amazing at Lacrosse, Sebastian. Even if Nick and Beatbox are totally wasted and hungover."  
"Its not Nick I am worried about, he is sitting on the bench and besides he can't play that game sober anyway."  
"Then what are you so worried about" he took the pint from his fingers and placed it on the table behind him and sat himself down in Sebastian's lap, resting his hands upon his shoulders "You are going to win that game. I know you are, even if you don't you have me and that is all that matters"  
"Until I have to share you with Santana" Sebastian blurted out. Subconsciously it was that which had been bugging him all night. He hadn't realised it before he had said it, yet now it just seemed to be inevitable.

"Is that what this is about?" Hunter said to him pressing a soft kiss to his lips. As Sebastian nodded his head, Hunter's eyes rolled "Nothing is going to change, unless I can change my dads mind, but you and me are going to be together after we graduate regardless of where we end up. I love you so so much and its time you started realising that" Hunter kissed him again, pushing his tongue into his mouth and taking the dominance.

"I am sorry, I can't help it. I come across as so confident and act as though nothing can penetrate this wall that I have up, but in fact I am not. I am pretty much terrified all the time." Sebastian swallowed as he pulled away from Hunter's kiss

"Come with me." Hunter said simply, getting up from his perch on Sebastian's lap and taking his hand, pulling the other Warbler up to his feet and leading him out the room and into the hallway, that was deserted.  
"Where are we going?" Sebastian pleaded with him "I just want to go back in there and sit in the corner with my pint again."  
Hunter pushed him into an empty classroom and closed the door behind him "Sit. It wasn't the best place to talk in there."  
Sebastian sat down on one of the tables and swallowed. He felt a horrible sickly feeling in his stomach. "Talk? What about?"  
"You" hunter said simply as he sat himself on the edge of the bench opposite Sebastian and reached out, taking his hands into his "What is it you are so terrified of? Talk to me. Tell me. I promise you I won't judge you"

Sebastian glanced down. "Everything and yet nothing at all" he looked back up at Hunter, his eyes locking with his. "I am terrified about letting the Warblers down at Regionals and Nationals, if we get there. Letting my Lacrosse team down, letting you down. Letting everyone down now I think about it. I am scared I am not good enough, that I won't graduate at the end of the years because my grades won't match up, at least not in Calculus. Not to mention that our dream universities are at opposite ends of the country"

"Okay, calm down. First of all you can stop worrying about the whole university thing. I don't care how far away we are, whether we are in one another's arms or at opposite ends of the world, my feelings for you are never ever going to change. I can promise you that. You have my heart, Sebastian and you always will" Hunter assured him. He felt as though Sebastian was slowly losing his faith in this relationship and he feared that it would start to break them apart, he couldn't let that happen. He needed Sebastian more than he had ever needed anyone before. It scared him just how much he craved him and needed him in his life. "Stop worrying about Lacrosse, its just a game. Dalton haven't gotten to the Semi finals in forever, so you have done more than enough to get them there. Just enjoy yourself and if you lose then you haven't let anyone down. Lastly, when it comes to graduating I know you will, you are top of the class in everything, except maybe Calculus because lets face it I could beat the teacher in that class I can do it my sleep. If you are worried about not graduating because you are failing at that then all you have to do is ask for help and I will tutor you I promise."  
Sebastian smiled softly. Hunter always could life his mood. He was starting to realise that. Why hadn't he seen that before? He really was a life saver. "And how would you concentrate on tutoring me? I know I would be tempted to kiss you every single time you leant over me"  
"I have that covered, don't you worry. Come here" He let go of his hands and held out his arms to him.  
Sebastian jumped down from the table and took the couple of steps towards Hunter, standing between his legs. Hunter wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest. "You are going to be fine. I know it" he whispered into his hair.  
Sebastian's eyes fluttered to a close, his arms wrapped loosely around Hunter's waist. Exactly how long they remained there he wasn't sure. Hunter moved backwards slightly to pull away from him, which Sebastian reluctantly allowed him to do.  
"Fuck me" Hunter said in a whisper into Sebastian's ear, before gently biting on his earlobe.  
"What here? Now?" Sebastian exclaimed. He certainly hadn't expected Hunter to say something like that, it just seemed totally uncalled for. Not that he was about to complain. Fucking Hunter was just heavenly and he could certainly never tire of it.  
"Here, now" Hunter repeated Sebastian's words.  
"Fine, but I am in charge" Sebastian grinned at him and he forced Hunter's blazer off his shoulders and dropped it onto another desk beside them "Think you can manage your shirt yourself, but leave your tie on" he grinned wickedly.  
"What are you planning, Smythe" Hunter replied, as he quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, naked from the waist upwards, save of course his tie, he jumped down from the desk and turned to put his shirt down on top of his blazer. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt Sebastian's hand upon his back, pushing him forwards, his chest now resting against the table.  
"Hands behind your back" Sebastian said sternly, a voice that made Hunter instantly do as he was told.  
Sebastian removed his own tie from around his neck and tied Hunter's wrists together, before reaching around him and unbuckling his belt, pulling the zipper down on his trousers and pulling them down, closely followed by his boxers. Hunter's eyes fluttered to a close. It was amazing how turned on he was right now, Sebastian hadn't even touched him yet and he was already half hard and craving his touch more than ever before. The fact that his hands were tied up behind him just made it all seem so much much more erotic, and he couldn't think why.  
A soft groan escaped his lips as Sebastian's hand snaked around to his chest and pulled his tie around to rest upon his back, gently tugging upon it. Before he had time to say anything he was interrupted by one of Sebastian's fingers pushing into him. He moved into his hand, only for Sebastian to stop stroking his inner walls.  
"Don't move" Sebastian hissed, pushing him back forwards against he able "If you do then I stop"

Hunter swallowed and took a breath in. He had a feeling that this was going to result in one hell of an orgasm. Another finger slipped inside him Sebastian was being careful not to nick him, not to stretch him too quickly. Hunter was dying to move into his hand, move his hips to the rhythm of his boyfriends fingers, it was taking every single cell of his body not to.  
"You feel so damn good," Sebastian swallowed hard as he spread his fingers apart, causing Hunter to groan loudly. "God you have no idea how much I want to be inside you" with those words Hunter felt him pull out his fingers and push his erection in past the tight ring of muscles.  
Sebastian moved at an agonisingly slow pace, teasing Hunter to the point of almost insanity, he leant down over him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "This is where it gets interesting."  
Hunter gulped. He feared him in this moment in time. Partly because he wasn't entirely sure what Sebastian had in mind or what he was even capable of. Sure he had tied him to the bed and put on the porn channel, during their trip away for Sectionals, but anyone could have done that.

Sebastian pushed deeper into him, moving in an out, each time he pushed back in he made sure to hit Hunter's prostate, the sounds coming from the tied up Warbler's lips were intoxicating and were almost enough to make him cum himself there and then, yet he managed to keep a grip on himself. His fingers clasped the tie that was around Hunter's neck, still, and tugged on it, enough to pull him back and make him uncomfortable, yet not enough to strangle him. He thrust more forcefully into him. Driving him into the table.  
He continued to move at that force watching as Hunter slowly came undone, his voice caught on wet moans, his whole body shaking as Sebastian pushed deeper, harder into him.  
""Cum for me" Sebastian's voice was deep in his throat.  
It was those words that were Hunter's undoing, he couldn't hold it in anymore and came hard, Sebastian continued to push into him, although now at a much slower pace, as he fucked him through his climax. Spilling his own juices into him, as he to reached his peak.  
Pulling out of him he untied Hunter's wrists and stepped back.  
He pulled up his trousers and boxers again and draped his tie around his neck, not bothering to do it up, what was the point if they were only going to drink themselves into a frenzy, or head back up to the room for a shower and then sleep. Either way it didn't really matter to him.  
"You so enjoyed that" Hunter grinned as he stretched and pulled up his trousers, pulling on his blazer and draping his shirt over his arm  
"Oh you know I did, baby" Sebastian winked at him  
Hunter felt a blush coming to his cheeks, now that was new. "I am going to head up to the dormitory and have a shower before getting some sleep. You can stay down here if you want. I won't lock the door"  
Sebastian nodded. "See you tomorrow, hot stuff." he pressed a kiss to Hunter's lips before heading back off towards the Common Room, if it got boring then he was just going to leave again. Yet someone with a sober head had to be there to keep things in check, of course there was David, but he couldn't be trusted when it came to alcohol, despite not even drinking it himself.

**A/n: Sorry this is rubbish, also about the time skip. I just didn't really know what to write about training for Lacrosse or practising for the routines, and as you will find out in the next chapter if I tried to write about the learning the routines with Hunter and the others then I would be giving away a plotline that I don't want to uncover just yet. Also I thought it would be different to put Sebastian in charge of a little bondage, since in every fanfiction I read it seems to be Hunter that is in charge.**


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note:

JUst wanted to say sorry for not uploading yet. I have hit a wall in my fanfictionand trying to think about what to write next. I know what I want to say just not exactly how I am going to word it, plus I have been way to distrated by The Sims recently. Anyway I am hoping to get things uploaded by te end of the week. Just thinking that people are losing intrest in the fanfic now, which is leading me to wonder if I should carry on or not. What do you guys want? Also any ideas as to where things should go next?


	10. A Discovery

**A/n: I couldn't really be bothered with another Lacrosse game, so please don't hate me for skipping it. Also again I am so sorry for the wait,. My sister is evil, she keeps playing BeJeweled on her computer and won't let me play it, its just depressing. Also my concentration level is just on a go slow. So its taking longer than I would like to update. Thinking about writing a Robin Hood fanfiction, would anyone be interested in that?**

The next few of days seemed to just pass in a blur, having won the Semi Finals of Lacrosse and earning a one way ticket to the finals for the first time in forever. The victory party had lasted well into the night and left the whole team suffering from a severe hangover the next morning, not a good thing with double Calculus for the Seniors the following morning. Sebastian had never struggled so much in that lesson in his life, and that was saying something. All those numbers had just made his head hurt, plus it just made him want to scream at the top of his lungs, something that he probably would have done if he hadn't thought that it would make his head even worse. It really was the most pointless subject, in his eyes. Unless you wanted to be a teacher of Calculus then what was the point of leaning it all in the first place. Nowadays there was computers to do it all for you, so why not just drop the subject and leave it all to the computers.

Hunter couldn't have been more proud of his boyfriend. Everything seemed to be falling into place, for a start he was making one hell of an improvement with Calculus, sure he wasn't at a passing grade level yet, but it was most certainly on its way there, he had faith in him.  
His fingers drummed on the desk, at the end of his bed, as he worked through his English Essay. "God I fucking hate Shakespeare" he muttered to himself, reading through what he had already written. How could he possibly still be two thousand words short? Maybe he was going to have to get Sebastian to help him out with this one. Suddenly the door was flung open, smashing against the wall with a loud bang, making Hunter almost jump out of his skin. He spun the chair around and his eyes rested on Sebastian, who had a face like thunder.  
"What is wrong with you?" he asked him, pushing down the lid of his computer and eyeing his boyfriend.  
"Drop the act, you are unbelievable, you know that?"  
"Okay, what have I done? As far as I remember I am innocent, well maybe not innocent but I haven't done anything wrong."  
"What a pack of lies" he shoved the piece of paper, that he had in his hand, into Hunter's lap "Read it. Out loud"  
"The Warblers are hereby under investigation and face possible disqualification from Regionals due to the use of Steroids to enhance performance. A drugs test will be taken and if this proves to be true then, he Warblers will be hereby banned from performing at Regionals and will be forced to surrender their Sectionals Trophy back to the governing board"

Hunter swallowed and looked up at Sebastian "Sorry, but they were all crap and sort of nervous. I only gave them something to boost their confidence. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal, or that anyone would even notice or find out"  
"You are an utter arse you know that? You really think that by giving my Warblers drugs you can win us a competition?"  
"Well it worked didn't it? We won Sectionals"  
"To what avail? Only to get banned from performing at Regionals and losing our Sectionals trophy"

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?." Hunter rose up from his chair. "Look I have said I am sorry, don't get mad at me."  
"Sorry isn't going to cover it this time Hunter. Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain that exists outside the world of Calculus."  
"What do you want me to do? Fix this?"  
"Yes, I don't care how, but you fix this and you fix it fast, otherwise you are out of the Warblers and seeing as you made me Co- Captain, yes I have the power to do that. Sort this out"  
"What if I can't sort it out? You going to stay mad at me?"  
"I am going to stay mad at you whether or not you figure this thing out. I mean it Hunter Clarrington you and me are not something I want to think about right now."  
"What are you saying?" Hunter questioned, although he had the horrible feeling that he knew exactly where this was going. He couldn't bare to think about it, yet it seemed inevitable that Sebastian was about to break his heart. Perhaps he deserved it.  
"In a term that you can surely work out, Me plus you plus you giving my Warblers steroids, plus me completely stark raving mad at you, plus don't speak to me, minus our relationship together" Sebastian hissed, counting out the points on his fingers "Get the answer?"  
"You are breaking up with me? You said you would never do that? Please I will do anything, just don't break up with me Sebastian. I am begging you please. I need you. I love you"  
"You got it tiger. See you in class" Sebastian said back to him and turned, walking out the room. He couldn't believe that he had done that. He'd given up everything to be with Hunter and yet now he was throwing it away because of some stupid cheating. It was more the fact that the Warbler's had depended on him. For some of them, most of them in fact, it was their last shot at at a nationals Championship, was it really so wrong just to want that for them. There had to be a way around this. There had to be a way out.

Sebastian's mind was blank, of all the ideas that came to his head he hadn't a clue what to say or do. He needed a drink, maybe a long night at the bar in Scandals, but for now the Lima Bean. Maybe a coffee would do the trick, at least until tonight.

Sitting down in the Lima Bean, his gaze started to wonder around the place, his eyes glancing at the butt of every guy that passed him. He had to do something to keep himself from going back to Dalton and begging for Hunter's forgiveness. He hadn't done anything wrong, so why should he be the one to apologise.  
"Hey, Smythe. Where is your shadow? You and him finally broke up?" an all to familiar voice rang into his ears. Great! That was all that he needed right now. Kurt. Fucking Hummel.

"It's none of your business" he mumbled under his breath. He didn't want to have to talk about Hunter. Truth was he had no idea what was going on between them, sure he had told Hunter he was breaking up with him, but he didn't know if that was exactly what he had meant.  
His eyes travelled up Kurt's body, until the rested upon his face. "Can I help you? Or are you just here to gloat"  
"And what would there be to gloat about?" Kurt said in that mocking irritating voice that he had, a smile perched upon his lips as he invited himself to sit down, placing his grande non fat Mocha on the table

"Please sit down" Sebastian said sarcastically.  
"Spill? I might not like you but you are making everyone in this place retire into depression with that look on your face."  
"Lets just say you have Regionals in the bag. You won't have any problems winning, with the lame excuses for Show Choirs you have to face"  
"OK, I am a little confused. Didn't you guys win your Sectionals? Which means that we will be facing you in Regionals. Didn't think you thought so low of the Warblers, Sebastian."  
"Oh no we won, but by the looks of things we won't be joining you at Regionals." Sebastian swallowed. He wasn't sure that this was a good idea. Why should he tell Kurt the secrets behind the Warblers, it wasn't any of his business.  
"Why? Dropping out because you are to afraid that you are going to lose to singing talents of Rachel Berry?"  
"No. Looks like we are getting disqualified, because of my arse of an ex-boyfriend"  
"What did Blaine do? What ever it is I am sure you won't get disqualified from Regionals for it. It can't be that bad."  
"Wait, the Warblers are disqualified from Regionals? I don't understand it hasn't even happened yet how can you be disqualified?" came a female voice behind them. Sebastian's head turned and he noticed Brittany was standing behind him. Great now he had two of them. This was really not turning out to be his day.  
"Not Blaine, Hunter. He did something that means we can't compete"  
Brittany sat next to Kurt. "So does that mean that we win?"  
"No Britt, there are other teams that we have to beat, but don't worry we can beat them." Kurt said to her with a smile "You broke up with Hunter? Or did he break up with you and shatter that ego of yours and make you too nervous to perform?"  
Sebastian almost spat out his coffee at Kurt's words, yet somehow managed to keep it in his mouth and gulp it down, that guy could be a real bitch at times. "I sort of broke up with him, but I didn't mean I was just mad at him. He injected the Warblers with something, well some of them. Me and Beats are clear we weren't even there and I know that Trent wouldn't have taken anything into his body without a Doctor's note."  
"You mean like marshmallows? Because Lord Tubbington totally did that, that's why he is so fat." Brittany answered, leaning in towards the middle of the table "I mean he doesn't know that I know about it, but I found the empty packet under the bed, so its the only explanation"  
Sebastian couldn't help smiling softly "No, worse than that." he leaned forwards and dropped his voice to a whisper "Performance enhancing drugs"  
"Steroids? Are you serious?" Kurt gasped, clasping a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights.  
Sebastian's lips formed a long thin line as he nodded his head. "Even if we are allowed to compete, the Warblers that took them defiantly won't be able to perform and we can't just recruit nine guys randomly and then kick them off the team after Regionals, Dalton doesn't work that way."  
"So what are you going to do?" Kurt asked him, taking a drink of his Mocha  
"Beats me. I am totally out of ideas." Sebastian admitted  
"Maybe the New Directions can help. I mean we have more than enough members, we could totally lend you some of them, but only if you promise that we can have them back afterwards."  
"I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be right. Not to mention it wouldn't be allowed, they'd have to transfer and the tuition for Dalton doesn't come cheap"  
"So I say get Hunter to pay for it" Kurt replied. "He got you into this mess so he should pay to get you guys out of it."  
"You know that might not be a bad idea. But lets see where things go first. Lets just keep this between us three for now and see what the governing board say."

Sebastian swallowed. He had a feeling that this wasn't a good idea. he couldn't let the New Directions sacrifice half of their members for the Warblers, he wouldn't allow it. It seemed like he was going to have to find his own way out of this, and if that meant not getting to Regionals and losing the Sectionals trophy then that was the price that he was going to have to pay. He loved the Warblers, he loved them way to much to be able to replace any of them. It just wouldn't fee right, if they won.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, as he pulled it out he groaned slightly "It's Hunter" he said with a sigh. "I can't talk to to him right now"

Without another word he went to simply hang up, yet before he could, Kurt held out his hand "Let me talk to him"

Sebastian's face was instantly filled with confusion. "What? Why?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Just give me your phone" with those words he took the phone from Sebastian's hand and answered it, bringing it to his ear "Sebastian doesn't want to to talk to you. What did you want?"

"Kurt? What are you doing with my boyfriends phone. Just let me talk to him, if he is even there"

"Oh he is here alright. He just doesn't want to talk to you like I said. You really hurt him, you know that. According to him you are not even his boyfriend. So what is it that you want?"

"Just put me on the phone to him, please. Kurt"  
Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian and brought the phone down, holding it out to Sebastian "He wants to talk to you."  
Sebastian sighed softly and reached out, taking the phone into his hand. Brittany to reached out and took hold of Sebastian's hand, squeezing it tightly "It will be okay. I know how it feels to be betrayed. If you want we can hang out later on tonight."  
Sebastian nodded "Thanks Brittany, that sounds nice" he took another breath in before putting the his phone to his ear "Talk and make it quick" he said to Hunter. Not letting any kind of emotion through.  
"I managed to sort something out. I made a deal with the Board of Directors and they are willing to let the Warblers perform, on the condition that I don't. I told them that it was me who forced the Warblers to take drugs by putting it into their drinks when they were not looking. I know this doesn't fix us and it doesn't change what I did. I just hope that in time you can forgive me and until then I will do everything in my power to make you happy, if that means backing off and letting you get on with your life then so be it." Hunter took a breath in, he could feel his heart breaking at the sound of his words. Of course he didn't want Sebastian to tell him to back off. Although he knew that he was going to have to accept Sebastian's wishes and not try and push him into anything.  
"How?" Sebastian simply "How did you persuade them?"  
"My mum is in charge of them, I told her everything." Hunter replied honestly, "I need you to know that there is going to be no more lies and secrets with you. I promise to tell you everything, good and bad. I love you Sebastian. I always have and probably always will"  
"Great. I will see you tomorrow. Make sure you tell all the others about the deal you made with your mother. Can't say it doesn't serve you right, getting kicked out of performing."  
"I will." Hunter answered. "Wait, what? Tomorrow? Why not tonight?"  
"That is is none of your business" Sebastian replied to him "Bye" with that he hung up the phone and placed it onto the table, dropping his head into his hands.  
"Everything okay?" Kurt asked him, resting a hand upon his shoulder. He may not like him for what he did to Blaine, yet he didn't blame him. Not anymore.  
Sebastian nodded his head slightly and looked up telling, both Kurt and Brittany, what Hunter had said.  
"That's good. I mean he deserves not to be able to perform. But why does that make you sad? The Warblers get to go to Regionals" Brittany said to him. She didn't really understand why Sebastian was so upset. It was the news that he had been wanting. So why was he so cut up about it? It made no sense to her.  
"Its just I don't want to be at war with him. I can't bring myself to forgive him for what he did, but being against him is killing me. Its been a few hours and I am already at my wits end. I have no idea what I am doing" he reached up and brushed a single tear from his left eye.  
"Don't cry, it will be okay." Brittany gently rubbed his back "I promised you that I would repay you helping Santana in the McKinley shooting and I don't go back on my word, even if me and Santana are not together anymore I still care about her and I think that means something."  
"Yeah what happened between you two anyway?"  
"She decided that she preferred to have Quinn's head between her legs instead of mine, at least that was what she told me, but she said that we could still be friends if that was what I wanted."  
"I'm sorry" Sebastian replied,

"It's okay. I am over it now. So where do you want to go tonight? Anywhere you want" Brittany grinned.  
Sebastian managed a small smile back at her. He wasn't sure why she was being so nice to him, after what he had done he certainly didn't deserve it. Yet maybe this was just her way of, as she put it, repaying him for saving Santana's life. "Anywhere, but Scandal, that is the first place Hunter will look to find me and I really don't want to see him."  
Brittany smiled and nodded "Lets go out into town then. You in Kurt?"

Kurt simply shook his head "I can't, Britt, not tonight. I promised Rachel I would have a girls night" "Looks like it is just you and me then" Brittany smiled and got up. "Come on, lets to my place, I am sure my dad will let you borrow one of his shirts,"  
Sebastian rose to his feet. "Thanks, Kurt. I mean for not being like I normally am, insensitive"

Kurt waved him away with his hand, knowing that if he said anything now it would most likely just turn into an insult and that wasn't how he wanted to leave things. He took deep breath in as Sebastian and Brittany walked off chatting away. He had never seen Sebastian like that before, never before seen him so vulnerable, it was enough to really scare him. It just proved that everyone had their weaknesses and the one thing that they couldn't leave without and sitting in front of Sebastian made him realise that Hunter was that person for the guy. Yet as long as Sebastian was stubborn, that was all at an end.

Sebastian plonked himself down upon Brittany's bed an ran his fingers through his hair, before pulling his blazer off his shoulders and draping it over the end of the bed. He'd seen Brittany's bedroom before, on her Fondue For Two show. Yet being in her room just felt weird. He only hoped she wouldn't try and put him on one of those shows. He wasn't in the mood for it right now. Looking around him he took a breath in before falling back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. It was only as he felt something dropping onto his stomach that he came back to reality. A shirt and Brittany standing over him. "I told you my dad would let you borrow one of his shirts." she smiled, as she pulled her top off over her head. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly.  
"Thanks he muttered stripping off his blazer and pulling her dad's shirt over his head, strangely enough they could have been the exact same size. It fit like a glove.  
"Now I know you like your hair to be a certain way and I don't have any hair gel because Lord Tubbington likes to eat it but I do have hairspray, you are welcome to use as much of it as you want."

Sebastian flashed he smile. "Thanks, Brittany. My hair is fine how it is. I couldn't be bothered with it today anyway."  
"I have two rules for when you come out with me. Number one is no sulking its not allowed and number two, you have to have fun. Especially the fun rule."

Sebastian laughed "Sounds like two perfectly good rules to me"  
"You hungry? My mum is making dinner I can ask her to set a place for you if you want? I am sure she wouldn't mind"  
Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Starving, but only if you are sure. I can run down to the shop and get something myself."  
"No, really its no problem. She normally makes to much anyway and with my dad away on some trip somewhere there will be far to much for the two of us. Come on."

The pair left the comfort of Brittany's room and made their way down stairs and into the kitchen, where Brittany's mum was busy with the dinner.  
"Mum? Do you mind horribly if Sebastian joins us? Only he isn't talking to Hunter Warbler and I thought it might be nice for him, plus Lord Tubbington is getting fat so maybe he can have his share."  
Brittany's mother turned her head, she was the spitting image of her daughter, Sebastian could see that much, they could easily pass for twins. A warm smile fell upon her face. "Of course, Britt, no problem." she was used to the rather strange things that Brittany came out with about her cat and other such things. It had always worried her at how she thought such things, yet always believed that there was something special about her daughter. She certainly had a rather scientific mind when she wanted and she had high hopes for her.  
She extended her hand to Sebastian, who took it with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Sebastian. If Brittany has taken a liking to you then you must be something special."  
"Nice to meet you too, Mrs Pierce" Sebastian replied shaking her hand gently.  
"Please call me Natalie."

Surprisingly dinner at Brittany's with her and her mother went well. They chatted and ate and it was actually a lot more laid back than he had ever thought that it would be. The more they talked the more normal everything seemed and Sebastian found himself forgetting the events of the day. He could almost kid himself that not everything was in pieces and that he actually had a life that, he felt, was worth living. His mind was focused on the drinking tonight. He had to get a few drinks down him, after all this, and fast. Simply down to the fact that if he left it to long then he would be to depressed to drink and he'd start getting himself into a state and taking it out on the other Warblers and it certainly wasn't fair to them. He was angry at Hunter, not at all of them. He doubted if Hunter had even given any of them a choice.

"Just be careful, the both of you" Natalie called after her daughter and Sebastian "Don't drink too much."  
Sebastian waved back at her. She seemed nice. He only wished that his own mother was like that. Brittany was certainly lucky to have a family that supported her through everything that she did. Of course his dad was supportive, but he could see that underneath everything he was secretly hoping that his son would turn out to be straight and marry some girl and have children.  
Brittany linked her arm into his "Where do you want to go? I don't go out a lot so I don't know anywhere good, and Kurt texted to say that he will meet us later."  
Sebastian looked at her and smiled slightly "Let's just go to Scandal. I feel safe there and I know I said I wanted to avoid that place tonight."  
Brittany nodded "Okay, Scandal it is."

Sebastian sat opposite the blonde, already onto his fourth pint of whatever the bartender had given him when he had told to just surprise him.  
"I thought you said that Kurt was going to join us"  
"He's on his way. At least that was what his last text said to me"  
How Brittany wasn't drunk he had no idea. Unless of course she wasn't actually drinking. He had no idea what was even in her glass, so it could just be anything. Not that he cared, all he wanted to do was get blind drunk and block the world out and despite being in Scandal for a measly couple of hours he was half way there.  
He could hear Brittany talking to him and yet wasn't really listening. Truth be told he was far too busy staring at a guy that was stood at the bar. His back to him, Sebastian's eyes travelled down his body and rested upon his arse. He bit into his lip. God that guy, whoever he was had the most amazing arse. Sebastian knew he shouldn't be staring, but he just couldn't help it. He had a feeling that he knew him from somewhere, yet exactly where he couldn't quite remember. Not that it really mattered to him. All he had to do now was wait for Kurt to show up, which would allow him to get up and leave him with Brittany whilst he went to go and make small talk. Despite the fact that he wasn't paying much attention to her, the last thing that he wanted to do was leave her at the mercy of all the perverted older women of this place. Brittany may be strong minded woman, yet Sebastian was more than sure that even she couldn't hold them off on her own, hell he was even starting to wonder if Santana could.  
"Are you listening to me?" Brittany snapped at him suddenly, making Sebastian turned his head to look at her.

He nodded his head gently "Yes, I am listening" he replied  
Brittany folded her arms to her chest. He was lying. He may, just like everyone else, think that she was stupid and that she would be able to tell the difference, but she could. "What did I just say?"  
"You were talking about Lord Tubbington, something about him reading your diary"  
Brittany shook her head "I said I read his diary."  
"That was it" Sebastian said in a reply, trying to bluff his way through this. He'd heard the odd word and hopefully he could keep her convinced enough until Kurt arrived. "He was planning word domination right?"  
Brittany smiled. Maybe he had been listening to her after all "I blame Sabrina the Teenage Witch"  
Sebastian knitted his eyebrows together in confusion "What?"  
"You know the TV show with the witch and the talking cat, called Salem who was actually a man but got turned into a cat after he tried to take over the world"  
Sebastian shook his head. "No, I can't say I have, but it certainly sounds interesting. May have to look it up"  
"No need. I have them all on DVD, I will lend you them if you are really serious about wanting to watch them"  
Sebastian nodded "Yeah I am, it will give me something to do on the long hours between Warbler practise and going to bed"  
Brittany smiled, their conversation moved quickly on from talking cats to Lord Tubbington's plans.  
"...I don't know why he can't just be a normal cat and do things that normal cats do."  
"Maybe he just wants attention or to be noticed" Sebastian said to her with a smile. "You should write a book about him, about his plans for taking over the world, reading his science novels, joining a gang and his bad habit of smoking"  
Brittany smiled "That sounds like a good idea. I could include the time that he tried to sell our house to a loan shark under my name"  
Sebastian laughed. Where that girl got these ideas form he really didn't know. Yet one thing he was certain of. She had a brilliant mind. She was capable of creating so much. She just had to believe in herself, if he could get her to do that, then that was part of the way there. "Exactly, Brittany."  
"I am going to go home and get to work on that right away. I will let Kurt know that I am going home and if he wants to meet you here still then he might show up"  
"You sure? You going to be okay on your own? I can walk you home"  
Brittany shook her head. "It's okay, I will be fine. I promise. I will call my mum and get her to pick me up. Are you coming?"  
Sebastian shook his head "No, I think I am going to stay out for a bit. Maybe all night."  
"Just be careful" Brittany finished what was in her glass before rising to her feet and pressing a kiss to his cheek before heading for the door.  
"You too, Brittany." he jumped to his feet and took her hand "Wait, pass your phone a second. I am going to give you my number and I want you to promise to text me the moment you get home"  
Brittany nodded and reached into her pocket and handed him her phone. He punched in his number and handed it back to her. "Now be careful"  
He watched as the blonde cheerleader walk out, before instantly spinning around and heading straight over to the bar, ordering another drink and standing right next to the guy he'd been watching for the most part of the night.  
"I was waiting for you to come over" he said with a warm smile, turning his head to look at Sebastian.  
Sebastian swallowed, he was glad that he was resting against the bar, that smile, it was enough to almost turn his legs to jelly. "Were you now?"he replied to him. "I wasn't aware you even knew I was here"  
"Oh I did. Don't think I didn't know you were staring at me whilst you were talking to that pretty blonde. I could practically feel you undressing me with your eyes." he replied taking a long drink from his pint glass  
"Don't flatter yourself, my eyes just happened to be pointing in your direction for a couple of hours." Sebastian countered him  
"If you say so" he grinned at him, moving slightly and closing the gap between them, his side pressed against Sebastian's "So who is she? Your girlfriend? I always had you down at the type who preferred a good hard cock"

Sebastian spluttered, having taken a drink just moments before he mentioned cock. He almost spat his drink out. "She is just a friend." he said simply. Something about this guy seemed strangely familiar. Now that he thought about it. Not to mention the fact that clearly he seemed to know who he was.  
"So you do still prefer cock?" he grinned again  
Sebastian looked away from him and stared down at the bar, simply trying to work out who he was. It was frustrating. He had never really been all that good with names, and now it seemed that was really coming back to haunt him. "Yes" came Sebastian's reply "Although why that should matter to you I don't know"  
"You don't remember me do you?" he said simply "Don't see why you would, you were generally pretty drunk when we had sex"  
This was a strange conversation to be having with someone who, until a few moments ago, Sebastian had thought was a total stranger. A tall, dark handsome stranger. Yet now he was finding out that they did know one another. Not to mention the fact that they'd had sex before and from the sounds of things more than once. He gulped and risked turning his head again to look at him "How many times?"  
"Three, although two of them were in one night. Depends if you count that as one or two." he grinned at him  
Sebastian nodded slightly, that information hadn't really helped. Not that he had thought it would, yet that was entirely besides he point. He couldn't think of anything to say. He'd never been speechless around guys before, ever. So this was just irritating.  
"Vincent James" he said to him "That ring any bells?"  
Sebastian nodded his head "Yeah, a few. Haven't seen you in months though. Where have you been?"  
"Away, in England at University there." Vincent grinned taking another long drink, and downing the last of what was in his glass "Want another drink?"  
"I still have one, thanks"  
"So? Finish it and I will get you another"  
Sebastian rolled his eyes "Fine" he picked up his glass and downed the contents of it.  
"So another question. Who you shagging this week? Or have you finally settled down and managed to escape the clutches of your beloved other half and come for a quiet drink without them?" Vincent grinned at him, gesturing to the bar tender for another round of drinks.  
Sebastian told him in brief detail about Blaine and then about how he had made that bet with Hunter. About Paris and falling under Hunter's spell and finally about the two of them breaking up after Hunter fed the Warblers and himself, minus of course Beatbox, Trent and Sebastian himself, Performance Enhancing Drugs to win a stupid Show Choir Competition.  
"Let me get this straight, you not only got a boyfriend but you fell in love with another guy and then dumped him as well, all because you were mad at him for doing something."  
"You don't get it. He went behind my back and I can't forgive him for that. I have tried and I just can't" Sebastian admitted  
"You are an idiot. You know that. You have your life in the palm of your hand and you throw it away like its nothing because you are pissed off at a single thing that he has done. Don't torture yourself like this, Sebastian. Talk to him, you are only going to regret it"  
"I can't. I can't even look at him without feeling the need to punch him, never mind talk to him"  
Vincent rolled his eyes "Stop it, have you heard yourself? You sound ridiculous. You love him right?"  
Sebastian nodded  
"Then you have to sit down and talk and forgive him. I know what he did was wrong but at least he is willing to fix it and sacrifice performing himself so that you can take your Warblers to Regionals. I don't know about what you think, but I know that he must think an awful lot of you to do something like that in order to try and make you happy. You, my friend, are a hard man to please."  
Sebastian didn't want to hear this. Not now, he knew that Vincent was right but that didn't make it any easier to hear. He took a breath in, he had to get away from him for a few minutes. Hopefully once he returned the conversation would have closed and he could move onto another one. "Back in a minute, I need to go to the bathroom"

Walking into the bathroom he shut himself in a cubicle. What was he doing? This was insane. Sure he wasn't dating anyone, at least not technically. He had dumped Hunter right? The only problem was he still loved him. He'd only broken up with him because he was mad. He hadn't meant it, had he? Sebastian took a breath in and closed his eyes. He sat himself down upon the toilet seat and rested his head in his hands. What was he doing? Coming here had certainly been a mistake. He stayed put where he was, trying make sense of everything. Trying to get Hunter's face out of his head, only it didn't seem to be working. He'd not even been away from him for twenty four hours and already he wanted him back in his arms. He wanted to be with him again. Only his stupid stubborn attitude towards everything wouldn't let him.  
He jumped as he heard the door of the toilets opening and banging closed.  
"Sebastian" came Vincent's voice "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" Sebastian replied calling out from behind the door.  
"Well either you are having crap or you are having strop, either way you have been in there almost half an hour"  
Shit! Had he really been sat there for that long? Time had just flown past. It seemed that was what thoughts about Hunter could do. He hadn't realised he'd been in there for so long. It had seemed no more than just a few minutes. "I'm fine, honestly"  
Vincent wasn't convinced. He pushed open the door of the cubicle next to him and climbed up onto the toilet, looking over into Sebastian's cubicle. "Okay, firstly there are a million things wrong with the word fine, it means that you are certainly not fine. Secondly, you can't hide away in here forever"  
Sebastian looked up at him as he heard his voice "Try me. I don't want to face the world out there. I thought drinking would help, normally it does but it just doesn't it's just worse" he swallowed. He'd never felt like this before. Was this what heartbreak felt like? Was this what it felt like to your whole world falling apart at your feet all because you were far too stubborn to do anything to stop it.  
Vincent sighed. Sebastian certainly hadn't changed. He was still the stubborn old, plain in the arse that he had always been, he doubted it he was ever going to change. Pushing down again the top of the cubicle he pulled himself up and managed to lift one leg over the top.  
"What are you doing?" Sebastian exclaimed.  
"Coming over. Now shift along, otherwise my foot is going to end up crushing your crotch."  
Sebastian sighed and shifted along, to give Vincent room to climb over and into the cubicle. He sat down next to him upon the seat of the toilet. "Really, Sebastian. Are you alright?"  
Sebastian rested his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes. "No" he replied honestly.  
"Is it Hunter?" Vincent asked him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. And hugging him into him. He had never seen Sebastian like this. Never seen him so vulnerable and looking so unlike himself.  
Sebastian nodded, "Yeah" he said, trying to keep his voice from breaking and the tears from falling down his cheeks. Only it was proving harder than he would have liked.  
"Guys are twats, you should know that better than most." Vincent said to him. He hadn't ever really been able to comfort anyone. "Honestly you are better just getting pissed and having a laugh and dealing with things in the morning. So what do you say?"  
"I just want to go back to Dalton and curl up in bed, but that means I have face him"  
"Then come back to my hotel room, I am only here visiting for a couple of weeks."  
"You sure? I don't want to be any trouble."  
"You are never any trouble. Come on," Vincent smiled, pressing his lips to the top of Sebastian's head "We can raid the mini bar in my room"  
Sebastian nodded slightly and simply let him lead him out into the cold night air. He wrapped his arms around himself, in an attempt to stay warm, as they walked down the street.  
"How far is this hotel?" Sebastian asked him

"Just around the corner" came Vincent's reply. He reached across and took Sebastian's hand into his. It hadn't occurred to Sebastian to mind in the slightest. If anything he welcomed the warm touch of his friends hand. It wasn't exactly like he was doing anything wrong, right? He sighed softly and rested his head against his shoulder as they walked.  
Vincent took a breath in. Sebastian had always managed to take his breath away and tonight wasn't any different. He had lost count of the amount of times that he would simply sit in the corner in Scandal, just to watch him. The jealousy that had surged through him as he watched Sebastian grinding against another guy. Kissing another guy. Hat was the reason he had moved away to England over everything else. He had thought that getting as far away from him as possible would help, but it hadn't. Just seeing him again and being with him again. It had worked during his time away, but not now. Sebastian had once again gotten under his skin and captured his heart. Exactly the same way he had upon their first ever meeting.

Sebastian wasn't really paying much attention to where they were going. The only thing that he was focused on right now was getting another drink. He wanted nothing more than to wash away everything. Just for a single night. Yes he was going to feel worse for it in the morning, yet he would deal with that when the time came.  
Finally he flopped himself down upon the double bed in Vincent's hotel room and stared up at the ceiling. He could hear the clinking of glasses as he fixed the pair of them a drink. Moments later her felt him sitting down next to him on the bed.  
"Here, drink that. Just don't ask what is in it" Vincent said to him with a smile. "Because I couldn't tell you myself."  
Sebastian smiled slightly and sat up, taking the glass and taking a large gulp. Whatever it was it was strong and Sebastian almost felt his eyes water. He shook his head "Fuck me. You tried this? It's fucking strong. What did you do?"  
"Shoved some pepsi into the glass and then just a bit of everything else until it was full. So I honestly have no idea, just drink it and then we can watch some TV or something."  
"Put the TV on now. I feel like I could just sit here with a drink and watch some crap with you." Sebastian said to him  
Vincent just laughed. Sebastian never failed to amaze him. He rested against the pillows and placed his glass on the bedside table, before grabbing the remote for the TV and switching it on. Sebastian shifted towards him and rested his head against his chest. He took a breath in and only hoped that Sebastian wouldn't notice the increase in his heart beat. He flicked through the channels and finally settled on a Family Guy marathon. At least if it turned out to be rubbish, down having already seen most of the episodes, then the two of them could have a laugh, right? He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and held him in close to him. God how much he had missed this guy. It was insane. He hadn't thought he would miss him as much and certainly hadn't imaged that a guy like Sebastian would still be hanging around Ohio. Not that he was complaining. He rested his head against Sebastian's. Simply wish that he could take away all the pain that he seemed to be going through. He didn't know who this Hunter guy was, but if he could make Sebastian act like this then he already knew that he didn't like him. He didn't like him one little bit.  
Exactly how many episodes had been on Sebastian wasn't sure, yet he was aware that he was rather drunk. He'd already drank to much and yet couldn't seem to stop drinking more.  
"I think you have had more than enough, Sebastian" Vincent said to him, pulling the glass from his fingers and setting it down where Sebastian couldn't reach, without having to lean over him first.  
Without any warning, or any knowledge of why he was even contemplating it in the first place never mind actually doing it, Sebastian leant upwards and pressed his lips against Vincent's.  
Vincent breathed out through his nose, everything in his body was screaming at him to pull away, yet he couldn't do that. Sebastian's kiss was toxic and it pulled him in, like a moth to flame. He found himself deepening the kiss. As Sebastian's tongue slipped into his mouth he caught it between his teeth., causing Sebastian to let out a soft groan, that was enough to almost make him fall apart there and then. He rolled them both over, Sebastian now beneath him, trapped between his legs. His chest was tightening with every breath he took and his mind accelerating.  
This was wrong and he knew it. Sebastian was drunk and vulnerable and he would only end up regretting it in the morning. Yet despite all that Vincent wanted more. He needed more. Sebastian was his Kryptonite. Vincent's finger laced in with Sebastian's and raised his arms up and pinned hem either side of his head, moving his lips along his jaw line and kissing down his throat, against the exposed skin of his neck. He trailed his tongue over where he had just kissed. Sebastian gasped. Something that only made him do it again, this time earning a second soft groan from Sebastian's lips. He kissed back up his jaw line again and captured his mouth into another kiss. Letting go of Sebastian's hands.  
"We should stop" Vincent whispered against his lips.  
"Why?" Sebastian groaned in protest as Vincent pulled away from him  
"Because, you are drunk and just a few hours ago you were pretty cut up about your ex boyfriend. I don't want to just be some rebound sex, Sebastian. You will only end up hating yourself and me in the morning for it."  
"Then don't fuck me." Sebastian said, in a teasing tone. "Just make out with me."  
"Only if you promise not to hate me for it in the morning" Vincent muttered.  
"Promise. Now shut up. You always did talk to much"  
Vincent laughed and simply continued the kiss. It was more than he had ever hoped for. He'd never really kissed Sebastian before tonight. Sure he had fucked him on numerous occasions, but there had never been much kissing. Now he was starting to wonder why he hadn't tried to kiss him before. He was the most amazing kisser. He pushed his tongue past his lips and invaded his mouth. Sebastian arched up into him, making him want to lose control and just take him there and then. Yet no tonight. He wasn't sleeping with him, that was that. Only Sebastian was making that a very hard thing to deny.  
"Stop it, Sebastian" he groaned "You are hard enough to resist as it is without you grinding up against me."  
Sebastian pulled away from him "Sorry, I don't mean to. I am just only really good at sex, so I guess I can't help myself. I can't kiss to save my life. So normally I don't really bother with it when I have someone to fuck."  
"You could have fooled me. You are an amazing kisser and you bloody well know it. You don't have to open your legs to turn anyone on. Just press your lips to theirs and they will fall at your feet. You know it as much as I do" he rolled off him and lay on his back next to him.  
For the next half an hour he concentrated on watching the TV. Soon risking looking over at Sebastian. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully. Vincent watched him. He really was gorgeous. He had to know that.  
"I love you, Sebastian" he muttered under his breath "Maybe one day I will pluck up he courage to tell you that when you are not asleep next to me." he switched the TV off and leant in and kissed Sebastian's forehead before turning onto his side and drifting off to sleep

**A/n: Again sorry for not updating sooner. I just lost it for fanfiction. If you can't forgive me for what I did in this chapter then at least forgive me for not updating sooner. I am going to really try and get back into updating regularly. I know I time skipped a bit in this chapter, but I wasn't sure what to write in parts so I just jumped to more exciting parts. Sorry for that and for the shortness of this chapter.**


End file.
